I was lost without you
by Chisato-ki
Summary: En 2183, dans un univers où les humains et races extraterrestres sont mélangés, Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des meilleurs soldats de l'Alliance, un gouvernement représentant l'humanité. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, quelqu'un a disparu. On lui demande de cesser les recherches... Mais il fera tout, à n'importe quel prix, pour le retrouver lui : Sasuke. SasuNaruSasu, UA.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé (Version longue)** : En 2183, dans un univers où les humains et races extraterrestres sont mélangés, Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des meileurs soldats de l'Alliance, un gouvernement représentant l'humanité en tant que civilisation. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, quelque chose a disparu... Du moins quelqu'un. On lui demande de cesser les recherches pour poursuivre ses missions ainsi que sa vie. Mais il fera tout, à n'importe quel prix, pour le retrouver, lui : Sasuke.

Bonjours à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, je sais que j'ai **La Traversée** à continuer sauf que... bah... c'est honteux mais je suis totalement bloqué sur le chapitre 3. Du coup, comme j'ai pu l'expliquer sur ma "bio", j'ai découvert un jeu vidéo du nom de **Mass Effect** et l'univers m'as inspiré... Et voilà ce que ça donne.

Au départ, ça devait être une OS mais finalement je me suis dis qu'en format fanfiction, ça pourrait être pas mal. Je suis déjà à 24 000 mots donc vous aurez le droit à un chapitre par semaine!

Etant donné l'étendue de l'univers de **Mass Effect** (si au cas où vous connaissez), les races extraterrestres ne sont pas toutes évoquées. Déjà que c'est galère de les décrire... Haha. Enfin, bon. Pour réussir à vous situez, tout ce qui est en italique ce sont des flash-backs qui se déroule 9-8 ans avant le présent (ce qui n'est pas en italique lol).

Comme c'est précisé dans le résumé, c'est un **NaruSasu**, même si je ne suis pas sûr de mettre un lemon.

J'espère que ça vous plaira dans tout les cas. Je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas la Science-Fiction mais vraiment... Je veux que vous me donniez votre chance :3

**Disclamer** : **Naruto** appartient évidemment à **Kishimoto**. L'univers **Mass Effect** appartient à **Bioware** et **Microsoft**.

Merci à **mangakadu14** qui m'as aidé dans mes écrits/idées et **AbysSello** pour sa correction.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

_Ses paupières clignaient sans arrêt. Sa vision était trouble. Tout était sombre. Son visage était sali par la terre, des gouttes de sueur tombaient sur son front. Il sentait cette moiteur ignoble sur lui et il remarqua bien vite que son corps refusait de bouger. Des hurlements raisonnaient en bruit de fond alors que les tirs résonnaient. Des cris de monstres. Des cris d'horreurs._

_Un liquide rouge se plaqua sur son visage troublant un peu plus sa vision. Sa main tremblante se dirigea vers son visage et ses doigts frottèrent difficilement son visage. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'objet de son attention, ce liquide était du sang. Son corps fut pris de spasmes. Il était effrayé._

_Sa tête se releva doucement du sol avant qu'un spectacle effrayant ne finisse par se dessiner complètement devant ses yeux. Devant lui, la plaine d'Akuzé, une planète autrefois connue comme un monde luxuriant et riche, devenue désormais un cauchemar sans nom. Le soleil rouge de cette galaxie se couchait donnant une accentuation à ce monde d'horreur. Le ciel était couleur sang et les rayons se reflétaient sur ses coéquipiers… se faisant assassiner sous ses yeux._

_La cause ? Des Dévoreurs, abominations informes bardées de tentacules et de crocs, arrachaient le corps des hommes qui tentaient vainement de se défendre fasse à l'assaut de ces monstres. Le hurlement des armes ne suffisait pas à masquer les cris des victimes._

_\- Naruto ! Lève-toi !_

_Un homme à ses côtés le regardait d'un air paniqué, son fusil d'assaut dirigé vers la créature. Il ne reconnut pas le visage du soldat à ses côtés, arborant un casque de couleur blanche assorti à son armure, mais le dénommé Naruto reconnut bien vite son ami, Kiba._

_Son propre corps refusait de lui répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, la douleur se faisant sentir dans l'intégralité de ses muscles. Des rayons de couleur verte sortirent de l'arme de Kiba, ayant inséré un mode radioactif dans son arme, les munitions paraissaient comme des rayons._

_Une patte crochue du monstre face à eux embrocha la gorge de son ami et le blond hurla de terreur. Du sang éclaboussa le sol ainsi que sur le visage de Naruto. Horrifié et l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines, il finit par bouger et courut dans le sens inverse où les soldats allaient._

_Il tomba une première fois._

_Des corps furent déchiquetés devant lui, d'autres marines furent embrochés…_

_Il courut encore, mais il chuta encore._

_Soudain, un monstre sortit du sol à l'endroit pile où se trouvait Naruto, il fut envoyé dans les airs. Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le choc fut rude et il perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance._

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, son visage totalement paniqué regardant de droite à gauche où il était, reconnaissant rapidement les appartements du vaisseau. Sa tête se cogna contre son oreiller. La respiration erratique, il tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides en avalant sa salive et ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Cela faisait huit ans que ce cauchemar avait eu lieu. Pourtant, les souvenirs semblaient revenir sans cesse pendant ses nuits. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Un véritable cauchemar qui avait été, pour lui, une effrayante réalité.

Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans à cette époque. C'était sa première mission après des mois intensifs d'entraînement. Et cela avait été un véritable enfer.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sur la plaine, la nuit était tombée dévoilant une gigantesque lune dans le ciel. La lumière blanche avait révélé le carnage qui s'était déroulé. Des cadavres, du sang, des membres décapités éparpillés autour de lui, les énormes monstres écroulés sur le sol… Un sifflement de vent, froid et aigu avait comblé ce silence annonçant le massacre qui s'était déroulé en ce lieu.

Naruto avait tremblé et pleurait parce qu'il avait pris conscience d'une chose : il était le seul rescapé.

Pourtant, pendant des heures, il avait cherché des survivants soulevant les corps vides de vie. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que lui de vivant.

Une stèle avait été érigée en l'honneur des victimes, on avait donné une énorme somme d'argent au blond pour les dédommagements de son traumatisme vécu. Sauf que l'or ne remplaçait rien. Les faits étaient là jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

Il s'était battu pour devenir plus fort, pour éviter que cela se reproduise sous ses yeux jusqu'à devenir l'un des soldats les plus respectés. Il était devenu à vingt-trois ans, un Lieutenant, puis aujourd'hui, il avait atteint le grade de Commandant dirigeant son propre vaisseau renommé « Konoha 9 ».

Naruto passa une main sur l'intégralité de ses cheveux de blés avant de finir par s'asseoir sur son lit. Il regarda la place vide à ses côtés restant un instant bloqué dessus, les traits de son visage s'affaissant de douleur malgré l'obscurité.

Il jeta un œil à la baie vitrée face à lui dévoilant les étoiles de la galaxie illuminant cet immense néant noir. A travers la baie vitrée, le blond avait l'impression d'entendre le bruit oppressant, pourtant silencieux, de l'espace.

Les draps se dégagèrent de son corps dévoilant ses habits neutres, un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un short de couleurs foncées. Il se dirigea difficilement vers la salle de bain. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur la commande d'ouverture et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui. Naruto pénétra dans la salle d'eau.

Devant lui, il y avait un lavabo et une douche de matière presque synthétique d'une couleur blanche nacrée. Son index leva le petit robinet vers le haut afin de faire écouler l'eau. Ses mains plongèrent dans l'eau froide et le minéral fut mis sur son visage. Il frotta son visage plusieurs fois. Certaines personnes auraient pu supposer qu'il faisait ça pour se rafraichir et oublier cet affreux cauchemar. A dire vrai, Naruto faisait ça depuis le massacre. Le sang qui avait éclaboussé sur son visage ne s'était jamais réellement effacé. A chaque réveil, c'était son procédé. Il lavait son visage durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'était sa thérapie à lui. Personne n'avait pu rien changer à cela.

Le visage rougi par les frottements, il finit par prendre une serviette de couleur aussi blanche que l'habitacle et s'essuya le visage jusqu'à se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus étaient ternes, fatigués et vides. Il s'approcha du miroir scrutant le moindre détail de sa peau… Il regarda les trois cicatrices réparties sur chacune de ses joues et toucha du bout des doigts celles-ci.

Il les avait obtenues après Akuzé. Naruto ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était passé pour que son visage soit meurtri de cette façon. Mais quand le premier vaisseau de secours était apparu à la surface de la planète, les infirmières Asari – une race hermaphrodite possédant une couleur de peau variante allant du bleu au violet et des tentacules tirés en arrière – l'avait regardé choquées.

Son reflet avait exposé des blessures profondes sur ses joues marquant sur lui à jamais ce jour sordide.

Naruto inspira fortement avant de se retourner. Il appuya sur un petit bouton. Une armoire cachée s'ouvrit faisant apparaître sa combinaison. Son t-shirt fut enlevé ainsi que son short affichant sa nudité. Lorsque les vêtements tombèrent au sol, une trappe automatique s'ouvrit faisant évacuer les vêtements sales. Dans le miroir, on pouvait voir son dos dessiné de grandes cicatrices.

Il prit une douche rapide, puis il s'habilla d'un sous-vêtement et enfila sa combinaison.

Il sortit du quartier général où régnaient les appartements des soldats se trouvant dans le vaisseau. Tous le saluèrent sur son passage, il se contentait seulement de hocher la tête pour les remercier. Il traversa le long couloir où de nombreuses personnes se contentaient de régler les paramètres du vaisseau. Face à lui, le centre de commandement où se dessinait la carte de la galaxie dans une sorte d'hologramme.

\- Commandant Uzumaki, salua un homme se situant près de la grande carte.

Naruto monta sur la petite plateforme et jeta un œil sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il s'agissait de Shikamaru nommé Navigateur. C'était lui qui gérait le vaisseau lorsque le blond partait en mission. C'était un peu comme son second, malgré les soupirs incessants qu'il faisait à la minute – à cause d'une éternelle flemmardise -, le blond l'appréciait tout de même. Il restait quelqu'un de fiable et de sérieux.

\- Navigateur Nara… Des nouvelles de…

\- Monsieur, coupa net Shikamaru.

Le blond le jaugea un instant, une lueur de douleur s'affichant dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Ça va faire six mois… Vous avez eu un avertissement du Conseil à propos de cela. Vous devriez reprendre vos missions avant que vous ne soyez rétrogradé, voire même relevé de vos fonctions.

Naruto baissa la tête s'accrochant aux rambardes à ses côtés. Seul Shikamaru pouvait le voir dans cet état auquel il pouvait montrer ses failles sans être juger. Le blond restait quelqu'un de droit, de juste et son rôle de commandant ne lui permettait pas de mettre à péril tout son équipage. S'il perdait pied, il ne contrôlerait plus rien.

\- Je sais, murmura le blond.

\- Vous pourriez devenir Spectre. Le premier humain qui pourrait avoir ce droit, pensez-y. Allez de l'avant, Commandant. Je pense que ça sera mieux pour vous.

Le Conseil était un organe exécutif composé de plusieurs représentants qui possédaient les droits de prendre des décisions plus ou moins importantes au niveau galactique. Malgré quelques gouvernements indépendants, ils n'avaient cependant pas le contrôle sur tout. Les Spectres étaient désignés par le Conseil. C'était des militaires d'élite habilités à combattre toute menace pour la paix galactique.

Le Conseil, étant de plusieurs races différentes excepté humaine (les humains ayant une mauvaise réputation, il était difficile pour eux de pouvoir accéder à ce rang) choisissaient selon ce qu'ils leur convenaient le mieux.

Cependant, l'Amiral Hatake était venu lui parler après une mission difficile lui informant que le Conseil était prêt à le nommer Spectre à cause des menaces se faisant ressentir dans la Voie lactée. Le Conseil pensait que Naruto avait le profil parfait. Survivant d'Akuzé et devenu Commandant à à peine vingt-sept ans, en ajoutant ses nombreuses missions réussites avec succès, ils voulaient l'ajouter à leur rang.

Seulement…

\- Je ne peux pas, Nara. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.

Shikamaru se pencha vers la console de son ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils. Un énième soupir sortit de sa bouche.

\- Galère…

_Dix-huit ans. Naruto avait attendu cet âge avec impatience. Orphelin de naissance, le seul parent qu'il avait connu était la rue. Elle lui avait enseigné à utiliser son instinct et sa ruse pour survivre dans les milieux interlopes des immenses mégalopoles terriennes. Il était difficile de vivre sur Terre. Les riches habitaient dans ces grands bâtiments aux étranges formes, des vaisseaux circulant autour des grandes tours alors qu'eux, les pauvres, les sans-abris habitaient en dehors des portes de la ville._

_Les seules fois où quelqu'un de l'intérieur venait, c'était pour poster des prospectus de l'Alliance – gouvernement humain indépendant et supranational qui représente les intérêts de l'humanité en tant que civilisation._

_Seulement, la plupart des personnes allant se joindre à l'Alliance ne revenaient jamais, à cause de la formation militaire ainsi que des missions presque mortelles. De plus, les personnes pauvres étaient plus aptes à accepter que les personnes aisées habitant à l'Intérieur._

_Naruto voulait simplement changer de vie. Fini de manger dans les poubelles, fini de se balader pieds nus, fini de voler. Désormais, il allait devenir quelqu'un. On entendrait son nom dans la galaxie entière et il voulait également qu'on le reconnaisse._

_Oui, il deviendrait quelqu'un. C'était une promesse._

La Citadelle. La base de l'Alliance. C'était une cité particulièrement belle et propre. Au-dessus, une grande baie vitrée s'érigeait au-dessus de la rivière artificielle s'écoulant sous les nombreux petits ponts. De la verdure régnait autour de la rivière illuminée par un soleil aussi artificiel que tout ce qui pouvait se dresser en cet endroit.

Les nombreuses ambassades des multiples races extraterrestres représentant à merveille les alliances créées en l'humanité et les extraterrestres. C'était l'endroit où se situait également le Conseil.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Naruto avait été convoqué une fois de plus. Les missions données par l'Amiral Hatake n'étaient plus respectées, le Conseil lui confiait des tâches plus au moins importantes qu'il ne réalisait que très peu et l'Alliance commençait à perdre confiance en son meilleur soldat.

Il était grave d'être convoqué par le Conseil dans des heures aussi sombres. En effet, des Geths – une race synthétique bipède et humanoïde régie par I.A interconnectée, créée en tant qu'ouvrier du travail jusqu'à qu'elle se retourne contre leurs maîtres montrant leur extrême intelligence – refaisaient petit à petit surface sans qu'on n'y décèle leur trace. Quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Cependant, le peu de soldats rendus sur place étaient assassinés.

Ils avaient tenté d'envoyer Naruto. Mais, depuis six longs mois, les choses avaient trainé et les Geths commençaient petit à petit à s'intensifier dans la Voie lactée.

Habillé de son armure intermédiaire faite d'une matière synthétique, avec un plastron de couleur orange foncé et d'un gris anthracite, Naruto, se trouvant dans le bâtiment du Conseil, monta sur la petite plateforme face à lui. Elle s'éleva doucement vers un étage supérieur inatteignable par ascenseur ou par escalier pour un simple visiteur.

Rapidement, il vit les trois races extraterrestres principales du Conseil. Au milieu, il y avait une Asari, son visage était dur, sa peau de couleur bleue, ses yeux étaient de couleur verte et des dessins parcouraient sa peau représentant sa culture Asari.

A gauche de l'Asari se situait un Turien. C'était une race possédant un corps fait de carapaces mesurant la plupart du temps deux mètres vingt, soit bien plus grand qu'un humain. Son corps entier était masqué par une grande armure lourde de couleur bleue et rouge. La couleur de sa carapace était d'une couleur blanche et légèrement marron.

Enfin, à droite de l'Asari, se situait un Galarien. Il avait un petit visage, deux antennes séparées se dressant sur sa tête et deux grands yeux vitreux noirs. La couleur de sa peau était un mélange entre le rouge et le blanc. Il arborait une grande tunique noire et rouge, une capuche se tenant sur son crâne.

Ils faisaient partie tous trois d'une race différente. Pourtant, leur expression était similaire : le mécontentement.

\- Commandant Uzumaki, cela fait maintenant six mois que vous ne répondez plus à nos missions, commença l'Asari.

\- Je sais.

C'était sa réponse du moment. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, ni se faire pardonner pour le Conseil ou bien même obéir. C'était quelque chose qui était totalement envers et contre lui. Naruto n'osait pas affronter leur regard sur lui.

\- Nous vous avions donné un avertissement, résonna gravement la voix du Turien.

Le blond grimaça avant de relever un visage totalement neutre vers eux tentant de garder son calme.

\- Si vous ne respectez pas les missions qui vous sont données, nous serons obligés de vous radier et de vous enlever votre vaisseau.

\- Attendez, se plaignit Naruto.

\- Et une interdiction de revenir dans l'Alliance pour les cent ans à venir.

Le Turien eut un léger rire moqueur.

\- Sachant que les humains ne dépassent pas la plupart les cent ans, c'est facile de voir les solutions qu'ils vous restent.

\- Non, attendez, je suis sûr d'avoir une piste, tenta de se défendre le blond.

\- Ça suffit !

La voix de l'Asari résonna dans l'énorme pièce tandis que le peu de spectateurs se tenant sur les balcons frissonnèrent à l'entente de sa voix.

\- Le Commandant Uchiha est mort. Son enterrement a eu lieu, il y a maintenant six mois. C'était un de vos soldats, je comprends votre attachement envers lui, car vous faisiez parties de la même promotion. Cependant, un soldat se remplace et nous vous l'avons remplacé. Soit vous remplissez vos tâches, soit nous demanderons à quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour contrer le Conseil, leur dire que c'était bien plus qu'un soldat, qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement que des êtres synthétiques remplaçables à tout moment. Non, ils étaient bien plus que cela. Seulement, tous les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge à cause d'une flagrante douleur dans sa poitrine trop longtemps cachée.

Il se tût laissant la douleur le ronger de l'intérieur alors que son visage transmettait un sérieux et une détermination sans faille. Au fil des années, cette compétence de cacher ses sentiments ainsi que de garder son sang-froid était l'une des plus belles qu'il puisse avoir.

\- Bien, finit par répondre Naruto.

La plateforme redescendit vers le bas. Le poing serré, les premiers remords dévorant ses entrailles, il retenait ses larmes.

_A l'époque, Naruto paraissait comme quelqu'un de vif, joyeux et impulsif. Par moment, les Lieutenants, formant les jeunes recrues, pensaient que celui-ci penchait plus vers l'hyperactif. Cet homme ne s'épuisait jamais malgré les tâches difficiles qu'on lui demandait. C'était presque le parfait soldat. Le pire était qu'il prenait presque plaisir à les faire._

_Ils s'étaient interrogés longuement sur son cas. La moitié des recrues n'était pas dupe. La plupart étaient envoyés dans des missions d'éclairage et la plupart du temps, c'était des missions dites de « suicide »._

_Naruto Uzumaki ne cessait de demander à ce que l'on envoie en mission. Seulement, les lieutenants jugeaient qu'il n'était simplement pas prêt. Plusieurs accidents étaient survenus lorsque celui-ci avait commencé le maniement des armes. _

_Même si l'Alliance envoyait la moitié de ses soldats lors de ces missions d'éclairage, après que la presse à scandale ait bien souligné le fait que de nombreux décès d'humains avaient été déclarés, ils souhaitaient désormais former correctement leurs soldats._

_Et Naruto était loin d'être parfait. _

_Il venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans. Le blond se complaisait dans cette vie de recrue travaillant sans relâche. Parfois, il sortait du dortoir, piquait une arme et s'entraînait à tirer sur des cibles dans le grand Centre._

_Sa gentillesse hors norme avait conqui un jeune homme du nom de Kiba et il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec lui. Avec lui à ses côtés, Naruto avait réussi à vivre sa jeunesse pleinement. _

_Ensemble, ils étaient souvent réprimandés par les Lieutenants. En effet, les deux hommes se donnaient des défis pour changer cette monotonie dans le Centre, ressemblants plus à des bêtises d'enfants, mais ils s'entendaient à merveille et formaient une parfaite complicité ensemble._

_Ils restaient néanmoins de bonnes recrues. Au fil des mois, Naruto avait réussi à manier les armes, le corps à corps et avait même acquis des compétences en technologie. Lui qui n'avait jamais étudié quoi que ce soit durant son enfance – à part apprendre à lire, écrire et à parler, il remerciait chaque jour ce vieil homme habitant près des portes de la mégalopole de lui avoir appris quelque chose -, il était heureux d'avoir pu comprendre les bases de l'informatique._

_Naruto et Kiba, assis dans le réfectoire du centre, habillés de leur combinaison noire de recrues similaire aux autres, parlaient de tout et de rien, tentant de déguster cet immonde plateau-repas parlaient des femmes recrues potentiellement belles._

_Ils furent rapidement coupés par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes traversant le réfectoire suivi d'un lieutenant Turien. Le groupe était composé de six personnes : deux Asari, deux humains, un Galérien et un Turien. C'était assez mixte et Naruto ne fit pas vraiment attention aux races extraterrestres. Sachant que le centre de l'Alliance était majoritairement composé d'humains, il ne reconnut pas la femme et l'homme au milieu. Ils étaient pourtant habillés comme eux d'une combinaison noire signifiant leur appartenance à l'Alliance en tant que recrue. Le blond ne les avait jamais vus, ni dans le Centre, ni dans le réfectoire._

_\- Qui sont-ils ? murmura Naruto à l'attention _

_Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut rapidement coupé par la voix grave du Turien._

_\- Levez-vous, résonna la voix grave._

_Le réfectoire fut plongé dans un silence respectueux envers leurs supérieurs et tout le monde se leva à l'unisson en fixant le Lieutenant face à eux. Cependant, Naruto ne pouvait dévier son regard des deux humains. La femme avait des cheveux rouges en épis, des yeux de même couleur, un teint légèrement rosé et des lunettes noires sur son nez. Son visage était dur et imperceptible._

_L'homme à ses côtés n'était pas mieux. Une peau pâle, des cheveux ébène assez longs, des yeux ressemblant à deux perles noires vides, son regard aussi froid qu'une nuit d'hiver sur Terre et un sérieux sans faille dessiné sur ses traits._

_Les deux humains devaient avoir le même âge qu'eux. Pourtant, il y avait une maturité chez eux que Naruto ne pouvait comprendre. Même si le fait d'avoir habité dans la rue l'avait rendu plus « sage » que n'importe quel garçon de son âge – il réussissait à rattraper le temps perdu avec Kiba -, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le même niveau que ces deux personnes._

_Il s'avoua un moment qu'il était intrigué par le jeune homme brun _

_\- La plupart d'entre vous sont formés depuis des mois et nous savons que certains d'entre vous sont prêts. Nous allons vous faire passer une série d'examens afin que nous puissions juger si vous pouvez devenir soldat de l'Alliance ou non._

_L'excitation monta en Naruto comme si quelque chose allait exploser en lui._

_\- Nous allons former des équipes aléatoires de quatre, de chaque classe différente._

_\- On sera dans la même équipe ? marmonna Naruto à Kiba._

_\- Non, je suis dans la technologie aussi._

_\- Merde, ça craint._

_\- Six équipes passeront aux examens accompagnés d'un biotique par équipe._

_Le Turien se recula légèrement et tendit la main vers le groupe désignant les biotiques se situant à ses côtés. Chacun d'eux regardait l'intégralité des recrues dans le réfectoire._

_\- Les équipes seront données ce soir et vous auriez quatre semaines pour connaître votre équipe ainsi que de vous entraîner avec. Les biotiques se joindront à vous durant le mois à venir, je vous prie de les accueillir comme il se doit. Je vous remercie de votre attention._

_Le lieutenant finit par quitter le réfectoire, les deux mains dans le dos tandis que tout le monde se rassit pour dévorer de nouveau leur repas. Naruto se rassit tout en fixant le groupe commençant à bouger vers les plateaux pour se servir la nourriture du Centre. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux humains… Particulièrement de l'homme._

_\- C'est étrange cette histoire, soupçonna Kiba._

_\- Tu penses la même que moi, hein ?_

_Le blond jeta un coup d'œil complice avec Kiba avant de regarder l'homme de nouveau, mais celui-ci constata que Naruto le regarda et le brun ne s'empêcha pas de lui jeter un regard noir alors qu'il prenait brusquement un plateau._

_\- Il n'y a jamais eu de biotiques ici…_

_\- Pourquoi ? demanda subitement Naruto. En quoi ça consiste ?_

_\- Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les biotiques ? s'exclama Kiba._

_Le regard de Naruto fut absent quelques secondes avant de revenir sur son ami, un sourire gêné. Il se tordit légèrement les doigts._

_\- J'ai vécu dans les rues sur Terre depuis ma naissance… Je ne connais pas mes parents et j'ai croisé très peu d'extraterrestres dans ma vie, exprima-t-il d'un ton gêné. Alors les biotiques…_

_\- Je vois… _

_Kiba avala une dernière bouchée de son plateau-repas avant de se retourner complètement face à lui._

_\- En réalité, les biotiques sont naturellement des Asari. Un élément zéro est intégré dés la naissance dans l'organisme… Plutôt in utero. Ce sont des particules provenant d'une planète qui s'est transformée en supernova._

_\- C'est quoi le rapport avec les biotiques ? coupa soudainement Naruto._

_\- Laisse-moi terminer. Ces particules dites « ezo » se trouvent sur des planètes comme Mars. Du moins, c'est le seul endroit où, nous, les humains avons trouvé cette particule. La mère enceinte, au contact de cette poussière, ne subit rien du tout. Par contre, le fœtus, oui. Ces particules émettent une énergie noire qui augmente ou diminue la pesanteur exercée sur les objets avec lesquels elle est en contact. Mais seul un nourrisson sur dix est sûr de pouvoir utiliser ces talents biotiques. Quand on reconnait les enfants capables d'utiliser les pouvoirs biotiques, on les place dans un Centre spécialisé afin de pouvoir leur insérer un implant lors de la puberté pour rendre les talents suffisamment forts pour être réellement utiles._

_\- Tu en sais des choses sur eux, s'exclama le blond._

_\- Mon père était Général d'une flotte et j'ai été exposé à ces particules. Lorsqu'il a été au courant, il m'a placé dans ce Centre sauf que j'ai été incapable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs biotiques. Dis-toi que c'est réellement rare de voir des pouvoirs biotiques utilisés par des humains, voire d'autres extraterrestres autres que des Asari._

_\- Je comprends._

_Il assimila les informations doucement en hochant la tête plusieurs fois. C'était réellement impressionnant. Jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée pour en voir un à l'action et il n'avait qu'une hâte : savoir s'il faisait partie de ces six équipes. Naruto jeta un œil vers le brun qui se servait de cette pauvre nourriture que leur donnait le réfectoire. Il vit le brun ainsi que la rousse se retourner afin d'aller s'asseoir. Cependant, le blond ne le lâcha pas du regard. Totalement intrigué par les probables capacités du brun, il tentait d'imaginer celui-ci en train d'activer ses pouvoirs biotiques._

_Finalement, l'homme finit par passer à côté de lui. Le regard froid et dur presque haineux qu'il avait eu envers lui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Mais les yeux bleus ne le lâchèrent pas._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha le brun soudainement._

_\- Rien._

_\- Alors, arrête de me regarder avant que je te refasse le portrait, merdeux._

_Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Kiba plaça une main sur son épaule. Le plateau en main, il lui tourna le dos n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part. Le visage colérique du blond manifestait sa profonde frustration. Kiba eut un rire._

_\- Ne provoque jamais un biotique, conseil d'ami._

_Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Les riches avaient beau avoir été exécrables avec lui durant son enfance, il n'avait jamais vu une personne pareille dans sa vie. _

_Kiba lui conseilla de l'ignorer et de passer à autre chose. Mais Naruto décida de ne pas lâcher le morceau. Hors de question._

Au départ, s'il avait eu envie de pleurer, rien ne se fit. Il était retourné dans ses appartements sans rien dire et s'était allongé sur son lit. La tétanie avait pris possession de son corps. Les yeux fixés vers la place vide à ses côtés.

C'était le mieux à faire. Oublier. Passer à autre chose. Accomplir ses missions. Oublier.

Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter, c'était que le souvenir de Sasuke ne s'efface pas. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de son odeur, ni de sa voix, ni de son visage. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus son visage s'effaçait de sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était quelque part à l'attendre. Non, sa mort se faisait de plus en plus convaincante dans son esprit…

Il devait oublier.

Un bruit électronique se fit entendre annonçant la porte automatique s'ouvrir. La silhouette de Shikamaru apparue dans l'embrasure découvrant le chef de bord dans un état second.

\- Commandant.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

\- Commandant, un repère geth a été repéré dans le système d'Amazone. La mission nous a été assignée. Que fait-on ?

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant avant de se relever.

\- J'arrive.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Akira (Guest)** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

_\- Naruto Uzumaki._

_\- Oui !_

_Son nom avait été annoncé dans le réfectoire pour intégrer le sixième groupe. Un regard fut échangé avec son ami Kiba qui se situait dans l'équipe trois. Il tenta de garder son sang-froid, un sourire retenu sur son visage tellement la joie le gagnait._

_\- Equipe 6._

_A l'énonciation de son équipe, il s'approcha du Lieutenant Turien. Etant le premier annoncé de l'équipe, il ne put désigner les visages de ses futurs coéquipiers. Naruto se plaça aux côtés du Lieutenant attendant les prochains noms._

_\- Sakura Haruno._

_Une jeune fille se leva du fond de la salle. Le blond l'avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois dans le réfectoire. Il pouvait la reconnaître à cause de ses courts cheveux roses ainsi que ses grands yeux verts lumineux. Cependant, un sérieux sans faille dessinait ses traits. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs courant dans le Centre comme quoi la jeune fille était de matière colérique lorsqu'on se moquait d'elle. Mâchoires brisées, côtes fêlées… Sakura semblait être une jeune femme assez violente dans le tempérament. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été radiée. Il semblait qu'elle avait d'importantes compétences en soins et en technologie. Jugée très utile pour l'alliance._

_Sakura ne lança pas même un regard à son nouveau partenaire se contentant de regarder face à elle, le dos droit attendant les ordres._

_\- Sai Shimura._

_L'homme se situait à l'un des premiers rangs. Un homme froid au teint réellement pâle, cheveux courts noirs et des yeux ébène. Il ressemblait étrangement à cet homme aux pouvoirs biotiques particulièrement exécrable. Cependant, le seul point commun qu'il lui trouva était du fait que Sai était peut-être aussi détestable. Tout ce qu'il savait sur Sai était qu'il maîtrisait beaucoup plus les explosifs qu'une quelconque technologie ou une arme._

_Désormais, il leur manquait le coéquipier aux pouvoirs biotiques. Cependant, le blond eut soudain un tilt dans son esprit. Les autres équipes avaient disposé de leur partenaire spécial. Il vit les deux Asari, les deux Turien et… l'humaine. Il ne restait plus que… Oh non._

_\- Sasuke Uchiha._

_Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. _

_Le désigné se leva et avança lentement vers son équipe. Naruto le fixa et un air agressif s'afficha sur le visage du brun le dissuadant encore une fois de le regarder ainsi. Il venait de découvrir son nom. Pourtant, cela ne lui fit aucun effet. La frustration de l'après-midi remonta soudainement en lui oubliant l'instant présent et qu'il faisait partit désormais d'une équipe._

_\- Bien. Les équipes ont été désignées. Nous sélectionnerons d'autres équipes le mois prochain. Merci de votre attention. _

_Le réfectoire se vida d'un seul coup dans un bruit assourdissant entre un mélange de paroles et de grincements de banc. Il vit rapidement Kiba se familiariser avec son équipe tandis que la sienne… restait affreusement silencieuse._

_Sasuke avait les bras croisés regardant ailleurs. Sai fixait Naruto analysant sa combinaison dans le moindre détail et le blond le dévisagea grandement. Il était réellement bizarre. Sakura soupira en voyant le mutisme des trois garçons. Apparemment, c'était à elle de se lancer._

_\- Bon, vous avez décidé de rester silencieux toute votre vie ? On a un examen à passer, je vous rappelle._

_\- Merci pour ton intervention inutile, siffla Sasuke._

_\- Tu pourrais être plus agréable, grogna Naruto._

_\- La ferme, toi._

_\- Excuse-moi ? s'exclama le blond._

_Le blond s'approcha du brun en le poussant brutalement et celui-ci n'apprécia pas spécialement. Il restait de marbre, l'énervement le rendant plus effrayant que tout à l'heure._

_\- Touche-moi encore une fois et…_

_\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Sakura._

_Sai était terriblement ennuyé par la situation se contentant d'étudier soigneusement chaque réaction de ses partenaires. Il avait appris qu'il fallait garder le silence dans ce genre de conflit inutile._

_Elle s'était située entre eux, deux mains tendues vers leur torse, alors que les deux se jetaient des regards de déf, prêt à s'entretuer dans le réfectoire. Le cri de Sakura avait interpellé les autres équipes qui les dévisagèrent._

_\- Vous vous connaissez à peine, bon sang ! C'est quoi le problème ?_

_Naruto se pinça les lèvres avant de se résigner à abandonner un quelconque combat contre lui. Il lui fallait cet examen. Le blond siffla et le brun finit par éviter son regard. Sai finit par partir le premier les mains dans les poches ne trouvant aucune utilité de rester. Sakura tenta d'engager une conversation avec les deux hommes, mais rien ne se fit._

_Le blond finit par partir rejoindre son ami Kiba qui avait fini par se séparer de son équipe et l'attendait à la sortie. Naruto passa devant voulant se rendre le plus rapidement au dortoir suivi de près par son ami._

_C'était affreux. Un cauchemar. _

_Mais la colère qu'avait ressentie Naruto envers lui se transforma en une étrange fascination. N'ayant jamais vu un humain aux pouvoirs biotiques, son voyeurisme venait de s'accroître. Lors des entraînements, il le regardait agir avec les hologrammes. Une masse bleue émanait de ses mains et l'énergie se propageait sur l'objet concerné. _

_Ils avaient tenté un combat, mais aussitôt son poing dressé, le corps de Sasuke fut entouré de cette énergie bleue, une boule de même catégorie atterrit sur son torse le projetant en arrière. Son dos s'était écrasé contre le mur et il n'avait pas pu se relever sur le moment. Il avait lancé à la suite une autre attaque. Naruto lévita un instant dans les airs avant d'être de nouveau plaqué contre le mur._

_Il avait eu de nombreuses blessures à force de tenter. Sakura le soignait immédiatement avec du médi-gel – baume de soin qui combine anesthésique local, désinfectant et autocoagulant, le gel est conçu pour former une pellicule qui adhère à la peau - fermant les infimes plaies sur son corps. Avec elle, ils avaient commencé à sympathiser ensemble sans réellement devenir de francs amis. Même si le blond se douta d'un point : elle voulait son examen comme lui autant être… sympathique._

_L'équipe réalisa plusieurs exercices contre des hologrammes. Les échecs se succédèrent et Naruto remarqua une chose : c'était de sa faute. Il n'était aucunement tactique, ni stratégique comptant plus particulièrement sur ses équipiers plutôt que d'agir en réel soldat._

_A chaque fois que la session d'exercice se terminait et que les flux de lumière des hologrammes s'éteignaient, trois regards noirs se jetaient sur sa personne. Il tentait de se faire pardonner avec un sourire gêné, mais l'agacement sur leur visage montrait à quel point ils le considéraient comme un poids._

_L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de théorique. D'ailleurs, les seuls cours auxquels il avait assistés étaient un échec total. Il pensait s'en sortir en maniant beaucoup plus la pratique. Apparemment, cela ne lui suffirait pas afin d'obtenir l'examen…_

_Les reproches de l'Uchiha avaient fusé, le jugeant, le critiquant sans y aller de mains mortes. Le pire avait été de conclure son discours par « tu ne nous sers à rien, on n'obtiendra rien à cause de toi ». Tout ça s'était conclu sur un affrontement entre les deux hommes. Sakura et Sai finirent par les séparer. Naruto s'était dégagé des bras de Sai avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement._

_C'était la réalité, pourtant, ça faisait mal de se sentir ainsi._

_Ils venaient aux entraînements. Sasuke n'y mettait plus aucune volonté se contentant de regarder les exercices avec les hologrammes. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient et ne se parlaient plus. Seulement, à chaque instant où le brun utilisait ses pouvoirs biotiques, c'était plus fort contre lui. Tous ses ressentiments retombaient pour l'observer agir avec ses mains._

_Le jour de l'examen arriva plutôt rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de maintenir une stratégie efficace. Une conclusion s'était formée comme quoi, à cause de Naruto, ils n'auraient pas cet examen. Cependant, pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression, ils – particulièrement Sakura et Sai - avaient décidé de rester sérieux pour faire bonne impression à l'Amiral qui serait présent._

_Sasuke s'était contenté de hocher la tête sans rien dire._

_Dans les vestiaires, ils enfilèrent leur armure légère de couleur blanche déjà abimée par leurs précédents possesseurs. Une maille noire montait jusqu'au cou des quatre personnes alors que le reste était plaqué sur leur corps. Des ouvertures afin qu'ils puissent se plier montraient cette même maille noire._

_Naruto prépara ses armes avec soin. Il mit un bloc de métal à l'intérieur dans son petit pistolet afin de le charger. Les munitions n'existaient plus depuis bien longtemps et ces armes compactes étaient révolutionnaires. Lorsque le soldat tirait, des petites billes de métal se projetaient hors de l'arme. Elles étaient taillées à l'intérieur de l'arme grâce à ce bloc. Les projectiles étaient maintenus en suspension dans un champ gravitationnel, puis soumis à une accélération magnétique suffisante pour infliger des dégâts. Le seul problème était la surchauffe rapide de ces armes._

_Il prépara également son fusil d'assaut de la même manière. L'arme se déplia affichant une lumière bleue affichant que la sécurité avait été enlevée. Le petit bloc de métal fut inséré rapidement et Naruto plaqua l'arme dans son dos qui se replia sur elle-même et afficha une petite lumière orange._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule. En face de lui, Sakura qui lui adressait un petit sourire gêné._

_\- Tu es doué avec les armes._

_\- Merci._

_\- Je suis plutôt douée dans le corps à corps… Les armes, ce n'est pas mon truc, avoua difficilement Sakura._

_\- Comme quoi, je ne suis pas tellement un boulet que ça._

_\- Uzumaki… Ne le prends pas de cette manière._

_Naruto tenta de l'ignorer sachant exactement quelle était sa demande. Il finit par se retourner prenant le petit pistolet des mains de la jeune femme avant de lui montrer comment insérer le bloc de métal à l'intérieur. Sakura hocha la tête plusieurs fois en assimilant les informations._

_Sai finit par apprécier l'aide de Naruto en s'approchant doucement et en donnant son arme à celui-ci. Le brun ne lui avait jamais particulièrement rien fait. A vrai dire, c'était le sujet même du problème. Il ne disait rien. Le blond lui jeta un regard approbateur avant de s'occuper de son arme à son tour. L'arme fut rendue._

_\- Je te remercie, prononça calmement Sai._

_Le blond finit par se retourner vers Sasuke en attendant que celui-ci lui demande de l'aide. Il ne bougeait pas tentant de régler son arme comme il le fallait. Le brun avait à moitié démonté l'arme sur le banc, le bloc de métal gisant sur le sol._

_Naruto s'approcha de lui doucement, légèrement sur la défensive attendant la moindre réaction agressive. Il se tenait devant lui regardant ses gestes. La main halée finit par arracher l'objet de ses mains. Le blond assembla l'arme rapidement dans de gestes précis sous le regard attentif du brun. Le bloc de métal fut inséré à l'intérieur avant de le tendre de nouveau vers le brun._

_Sauf qu'un regard noir fut son seul remerciement avant qu'une masse bleue n'apparaisse par-dessus les mailles noires entourant sa main et que le pistolet ne s'écrase contre le mur se désassemblant._

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, grogna Sasuke._

_\- Recrues, nous rappelons que les équipes doivent être prêtes0 d'ici trente secondes avec au maximum deux armes, annonça une voix robotique._

_\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu auras ton examen ? posa doucement Naruto._

_\- Comme si j'allais l'avoir avec toi._

_Le blond fronça des sourcils avant de prendre son petit pistolet dans la petite encoche près de sa cuisse gauche et de le donner à Sasuke._

_\- Tu n'auras jamais le temps de l'assembler. Je te donne le mien._

_Un instant, Naruto crut voir dans ses yeux, une lueur perplexe._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce qu'on est une équipe, non ?_

_Pour la première fois, l'Uzumaki sourit à son partenaire ne ressentant plus aucune frustration envers lui, ni aucune colère. C'était seulement quelqu'un d'associal, ce n'était pas très grave. La seule chose que Naruto ne voulait pas était de laisser tomber ses coéquipiers qui avaient perdu espoir depuis longtemps d'avoir leur examen._

_En ce jour, il y avait de l'espoir. Ils allaient avoir leur examen ensemble._

_Les traits du visage du brun se détendirent soudainement. Un visage neutre que Naruto n'avait jamais vu. C'était bouleversant. Un instant, il s'était imaginé qu'ils auraient pu être amis depuis le début. L'arme fut prise de sa main tandis que le blond restait légèrement bouleversé. Un petit rictus fier se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke._

_\- Merci, fit doucement le brun avant de ranger son arme._

_Ensemble, ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils furent confiants._

_Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers l'arme détruire, de l'assembler de nouveau et la rangea dans l'encoche._

_\- Equipe 6. Veuillez vous rendre dans la salle d'examens._

_Les grandes portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur l'équipe alignée._

\- Commandant Uzumaki, vous êtes prêt ? fit la voix de Shikamaru dans le haut-parleur.

Naruto, toujours fidèle à son armure orange, enfila son casque en regardant ses deux coéquipières à ses côtés. Sakura, habillée d'une armure rouge avec une maille blanche par-dessous atteignant jusqu'à son cou, inspectait son fusil de précision qui se plia sur lui-même lorsqu'elle vint le plaquer contre son dos. Son casque de la même couleur que son armure cacha ses cheveux de couleur rose en hochant la tête. Liara T'Soni était aux côtés de la jeune humaine. C'était une Asari à l'épiderme bleu, ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que sa peau, habillée d'une légère armure de couleur entièrement noire.

C'était elle qui traînait dans le Konoha 9 depuis que Sasuke avait disparu consistant à le remplacer… Au début, Naruto avait été contre trouvant de faux arguments qui furent légèrement valables, mais le Conseil ainsi que l'Alliance le força à la prendre à son bord. Depuis, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la connaître sérieusement.

A son tour, le casque fut dressé sur le crâne de l'Asari et se retourna vers le véhicule derrière eux.

\- On est prêt, Nara. On monte dans le Mako.

\- Bien, Commandant.

Le Mako était un véhicule à six roues ressemblant légèrement un tank sur Terre seulement sa matière, de couleur blanche, était plus légère et plus résistante permettant au véhicule de circuler sur les montagnes ainsi que d'être rapide. Une mitrailleuse était équipée au-dessus du véhicule permettant de se défendre contre les ennemis. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le véhicule et une plateforme descendante s'ouvrit dans le vaisseau permettant au véhicule d'être largué.

\- C'est ouvert, vous pouvez y aller, signala Shikamaru.

\- Reçu, fit Liara alors que Naruto était occupé à démarrer le véhicule.

Ils virent rapidement à travers l'ouverture l'état de la planète qui était totalement déserte. Une fine couche de poussière était déposée sur le sol tandis qu'un énorme soleil rouge ornait le ciel donnant cette même couleur sur les montagnes et sur le sol.

Le véhicule démarra tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre. La porte du vaisseau se referma tandis qu'il s'éloignait livrant le véhicule dans le vide. Naruto enclencha les propulsions du véhicule permettant un atterrissage en douceur. Seulement, un vaisseau passa au-dessus d'eux. Sakura sursauta en regardant à travers la vitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ? fit Sakura, paniquée.

\- Un vaisseau geth… murmura le blond.

\- Il nous reste trois cents mètres avant l'atterrissage, annonça Liara.

Les êtres synthétiques atterrirent sur le sol avant eux et une roquette fut envoyée dans leur direction alors que le véhicule était maintenu encore dans les airs. Ils furent touchés et le Mako fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Les trois soldats furent abasourdis par le choc se retrouvant tête à l'envers. Naruto récupéra rapidement ses esprits constatant leur état ainsi que les geths qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux.

\- Sortez de là ! ordonna Naruto.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du véhicule avec difficulté tandis que le blond fut le dernier à sortir du Mako légèrement blessé à la côte. Sakura l'aida à se relever et elle aperçut son commandant se tenant le torse. Immédiatement, elle lui appliqua le médi-gel.

\- Liara, dites-moi leur position, dit le blond.

\- A midi, treize heures, dix heures… Il y en a partout, chef.

Sakura finit de le soigner avant de se maintenir derrière le véhicule. Elle prit son arme dans son dos qui eut un déclic lorsque celle-ci se déplia. Naruto remarqua rapidement que la jeune Asari n'avait pas pris d'armes avec elle. Le commandant lui lança un regard empli de reproche.

\- Il va falloir vous équiper d'une arme, T'Soni.

\- Je sais, Commandant, mais je n'aime pas les armes… dit tristement l'Asari.

\- Tant que vous êtes sous mon commandement, lorsque je vous demande de prendre une arme, c'est un ordre, s'énerva Naruto.

\- Commandant, ce n'est pas le moment, cria Sakura alors que les tirs se rapprochaient.

Le blond regarda par-dessus le véhicule apercevant la trentaine de geths qui ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Naruto chargea rapidement son arme et balança une petite balise vers eux. Les trois se mirent rapidement à couvert derrière le véhicule. La balise explosa envoyant jusqu'à eux des morceaux des robots.

Liara fut la première à se lever envoyant plusieurs projections sur les robots. Sakura posa son arme sur le dessous du Mako et se mit à tirer sur plusieurs geths. Elle grogna lorsque son arme fut victime d'une surchauffe. Le fusil de précision fut abandonné sur le sol et celle-ci se replia sur elle-même. Le blond s'arma rapidement en tirant plusieurs balles à son tour jusqu'à que deux tourelles apparaissent du sol. Deux tirs de roquette furent envoyés vers eux.

Les trois soldats se protégèrent du missile derrière le véhicule jusqu'à que Naruto jure :

\- Saleté de geths !

Seulement, les geths n'étaient pas le seul problème. La température sur la planète était insupportable. Le Soleil rouge était à point nommé dans le ciel et la poussière de sodium, enveloppant l'intégralité de la planète, s'envolait dans tout l'air à cause des énormes explosions. Malgré son casque sur le visage, sa respiration était difficile.

A ses côtés, il vit Sakura sortir la tête, son sniper se déploya dans un bruit mécanique avant qu'elle ne finisse par tirer dans une des tourelles qui finit par s'effondrer. Le fusil visa la seconde, elle tira plusieurs fois dessus sans pouvoir la détruire. Une roquette fut tirée vers eux, l'Asari se leva de sa cachette tout d'un coup.

\- Je le retiens ! signala Liara.

Une masse bleue enveloppa le missile le retenant avec force. Ses mains bougèrent vers la droite tentant de dévier la trajectoire de celui-ci. Le sol trembla alors qu'un vaisseau passait au-dessus d'eux. D'autres geths apparurent derrière la voiture. Leurs pas de robot s'encrèrent dans le sol tandis qu'ils tiraient en avançant petit à petit vers eux.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête et il aperçut un robot face à eux prêt à tirer sur Sakura qui tentait de détruire la tourelle.

\- Haruno !

Le blond se leva d'un seul coup et jeta sur la jeune femme qui s'écroula avec lui. Son fusil tomba un peu plus loin. Liara lâcha la roquette qui fit exploser deux robots face à eux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria l'Asari.

Elle vit le geth face à eux et projeta le robot sur le sol. Naruto sortit rapidement son pistolet et tira quelques balles afin de le détruire. Le polonium, un mod de munition qu'il avait inséré dedans chargé de matière radioactive, mit fin rapidement à l'ennemi. Toujours couché sur Sakura, il finit par s'accroupir de nouveau derrière la voiture et agrippa sa main afin de la relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? redemanda Naruto plus doucement.

\- Oui. Merci, Commandant.

Sakura rattrapa rapidement son fusil et tira plusieurs fois sur les deux geths.

\- Surchauffe ! annonça la rosée.

\- Je m'en charge.

Le blond finit par sortir de sa cachette et sortit son fusil d'assaut tirant des rafales sur les robots. Liara les mit en état stase ce qui les paralysa. Naruto prit une grenade et la jeta sur la dernière tourelle. Sakura rangea son arme avant de pousser un cri de rage et de mettre un poing dans le robot qui fut détruit.

Un calme s'installa soudainement sur la planète d'Agebinium. Le vaisseau ayant déposé les robots devant eux s'éloigna.

\- Je pense que ça s'est calmé, constata le blond.

\- Il faut vider le camp. Nous devons impérativement soutirer des informations afin de pouvoir trouver les coordonnées.

\- Je sais. Allons-y.

La moitié du bâtiment était engouffrée dans la poussière tandis qu'une passerelle le permettait d'atteindre le camp. La porte automatique s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le camp.

_Assis sur son lit de dortoir, il regardait ses pieds, la déception peint sur son visage. _

_\- Naruto ! Naruto !_

_Kiba courait vers lui, un papier en main ainsi qu'une chaîne dans l'autre. Il paraissait heureux, un énorme sourire dessiné sur le visage. Il arriva vers lui sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

_\- J'ai eu l'examen ! Je suis soldat, demain, je vais faire ma première mission ! Ça y'est, on a réussi, on va pouvoir faire…-_

_Il cessa de parler lorsqu'il vit le visage de Naruto baissé sans qu'il ne relève le regard vers lui. Kiba perdit son sourire, ses deux bras tendus vers les airs avec les objets._

_\- Tu n'as pas réussi, hein ? _

_Le blond fit plusieurs signes négatifs avant que sa tête ne se relâche vers ses genoux. Un ricanement résonna avant que Naruto ne relève la tête vers lui, un faux sourire sur le visage._

_\- Malheureusement, non, Kiba. Je reste une recrue et… si tu savais à quel point, ça m'énerve…_

_Kiba finit par s'asseoir à côté de son ami, le visage aussi perdu que lui. Tous deux, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, même si cela faisait un an pile, s'étaient promis qu'ils finiraient soldats tous les deux. Cela perdit l'animosité qu'avait ressentie le jeune brun quelques instants auparavant._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, poursuivit le blond. Ça va aller._

_\- Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- On a agi comme une réelle équipe… Pour la première fois, tout s'est bien passé et on avait une entente commune. Sauf que… Je n'ai aucune compétence tactique, ni stratégique... J'ai été touché par l'un des hologrammes et l'examen a cessé à ce moment-là. Je pensais que j'avais fait rater tout le monde sauf…_

_Naruto déglutit._

_\- Ils ont eu tous trois leur examen sauf moi. En réalité, tout le monde l'a eu excepté moi et je me retrouve coincé ici pour un an encore._

_\- Un an ? fit, surpris, son ami._

_\- Ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils ne sélectionnaient pas les mêmes personnes durant la même année…_

_\- Pourtant, t'es un excellent soldat, s'exclama Kiba. Tu n'as eu que des compliments et ce n'est pas pour rien si tu as été choisi !_

_\- Je sais… Mais j'ai échoué, car j'ai foncé dans le tas. Ça a coûté ma chance._

_La main de Kiba enserra son épaule afin de le rassurer. Ils prenaient conscience chacun que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Naruto serait trop pris par son entraînement et Kiba serait assigné de missions en tant que nouveau soldat de l'Alliance. Son ami le secoua légèrement afin qu'il le regarde et le blond s'exécuta._

_\- C'est pas grave. Dans un an, on aura probablement nos missions ensemble. Je pense que ce n'est pas si mal. Peut-être que tu pourras devenir meilleur encore._

_L'Uzumaki eut un léger sourire, la mine rassurée._

_\- T'es vraiment un ami, Kiba._

_Ils se firent une accolade, cognèrent leurs poings en signe d'amitié et rirent ensemble une dernière fois avant que Kiba ne récupère ses affaires. Il quitta le Centre des recrues bien avant le dîner. _

_Ce fut la première fois que Naruto se rendait au réfectoire, seul. Ça lui fit une légère boule dans le ventre. Un sentiment nostalgique par rapport à son année passée avec Kiba et une pointe de sa déception à cause de son échec._

_Il aperçut rapidement le groupe des biotiques assis à une table fêtant leur obtention de leur grade de soldat. Naruto ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil vers la table apercevant Sasuke qui riait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si détendu. C'était incomparable par rapport la relation qu'ils avaient eu ces dernières semaines. _

_Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et Naruto détourna le regard rapidement s'attendant à ce fameux air haineux de sa part._

_Sasuke annonça à son entourage qu'il revenait tout de suite en dégageant ses deux jambes du banc afin de rejoindre son ancien coéquipier. Alors que le blond agitait la nourriture de son plateau, légèrement pensif, l'ombre du brun plana sur lui._

_\- Naruto._

_C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il appelait par son prénom. Un petit sourire sarcastique. _

_\- Je vais rejoindre les rangs de l'Alliance, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_\- Merci de me le faire savoir, fit ironiquement Naruto._

_Sasuke vient s'asseoir en face de lui en croisant ses doigts et c'est à ce moment ultime que Naruto croisa enfin réellement son regard. _

_\- Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas eu ton examen, dit le brun d'un ton sincère._

_\- Tu n'aurais pas dit la même chose si vous ne l'aviez pas eu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il se mit à sourire._

_\- Peut-être._

_Un silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes._

_\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement. Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton arme, je n'aurais pas pu participer à l'examen et je t'en remercie._

_Naruto ne lui donna aucune réponse se contentant de remuer sa nourriture à nouveau._

_\- Je sais que je n'aie pas été facile…_

_\- Tu peux le dire… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs._

_Sasuke ouvrit la bouche avant qu'elle ne se referme subitement. Il se dressa droit devant lui alors que les deux billes bleues se relevaient vers lui._

_\- J'ai grandi dans le Centre spécialisé pour les enfants biotiques. A chaque fois que je rentrais sur Terre, on me regardait de la même manière que tu m'as regardé la première fois quand je suis arrivé. Ce regard quand on te dévisage…_

_\- Je connais ça… murmura le blond pour lui-même._

_\- Les biotiques humains ne sont pas réellement appréciés… On nous traite comme des parias, expliqua Sasuke. Pour les humains qui sont fermement opposés aux manipulations génétiques ou cybernétiques, les biotiques représentent la déshumanisation de l'espèce. Je pensais que tu faisais partie de l'un d'eux et je n'ai pas apprécié. Tu étais la personne de trop. _

_Naruto posa sa fourchette dans son plateau avant de le repousser sur la table, puis il croisa les bras sur son torse._

_\- Je ne t'ai pas regardé de manière à te dévisager. Je ne connaissais pas les biotiques avant que vous arriviez ici._

_Sasuke fut légèrement surpris par cette révélation._

_\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre…_

_\- Tu ne m'as aucunement facilité les choses. Tu as été exaspérant et jusqu'au bout._

_\- Je sais, c'est mon tempérament. J'ai toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis de ma propre espèce par rapport aux idées reçues qu'on peut avoir de nous, les biotiques. Je croyais fermement que tu me dévisageais et il est vrai qu'avoir appris que tu n'étais pas bon en stratégie, ça m'a révulsé. J'ai été forme pour servir l'Alliance, je voulais à tout prix quitter ce Centre et je te voyais comme un obstacle. Je m'excuse réellement._

_Naruto soupira doucement. Si seulement ils avaient discuté de ça plus tôt, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu agir autrement et peut-être qu'il aurait pu avoir son grade._

_\- Ce qui fait est fait, finit par conclure Sasuke. Je veux seulement te dire… Tu seras un grand soldat, Naruto. Peut-être meilleur que moi._

_\- Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?_

_\- Parce que je n'aurais pas dû avoir mon diplôme. J'agis pour ma personne… Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant l'examen. Alors que vous faisiez que de me couvrir, car j'étais à découvert… Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de l'avouer, mais tu as agi dans un réel intérêt pour l'équipe. Et je pense que ce sont des soldats comme toi dont l'Alliance a besoin. De plus, grâce à toi, j'ai pu apprendre à charger une arme…_

_\- Je dois rougir ? se moqua ouvertement Naruto._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, mais je le pense sincèrement. J'espère réellement qu'on travaillera ensemble dans le futur._

_Après tout, cet homme n'était pas si terrible qu'il en paraissait. Victime de préjugés, classé dans une catégorie de personne… Un peu comme lui. Naruto pouvait comprendre ce genre de sentiment… Seulement, ils n'avaient pas réagi de la même manière. _

_Cet homme était réellement fascinant._

_\- Avec plaisir, finit par dire doucement le blond._

_Ils se levèrent ensemble avant de se serrer la main dans un pacte silencieux. Ils se reverraient._

Les portes automatiques se refermèrent sur eux dans un coulissement. Leurs casques furent enlevés dévoilant les cheveux ébouriffés de Naruto. Le commandant dirigea sa main vers son dos prenant la première arme lui venant à la main. Un déclic résonna alors que son arme se déployait. Le canon fut dirigé vers l'avant alors qu'il avançait lentement, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant dans le campement. Les deux autres femmes le suivirent prudemment regardant de droite à gauche.

La rosée fut la première à baisser son arme.

\- R.A.S.

Le commandant fut le dernier à baisser son arme la plaquant de nouveau contre son dos. Il vit rapidement la console au fond de la pièce.

\- Par là.

Naruto courut doucement vers l'ordinateur. Un écran orange sous forme d'hologramme s'afficha et une voix résonna dans le campement :

\- _Nous nous sommes trompés. Nous pensions que ça marcherait, mais tout n'est qu'un véritable échec. Akuzé n'était que le commencement…_

\- Akuzé ?! s'exclama Sakura soudainement.

Le blond ne réagit pas regardant la console avec colère.

\- _Nous ne pensions pas que cela se déroulerait comme ça. Nous nous sommes trompés… Sur la personne, sur les créatures, sur tout…_

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

\- Silence, Haruno.

\- _Tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur… Nous étions censés expérimenter les dévoreurs afin d'en faire des armes pour l'Alliance… Ils ont attaqué les soldats de l'Alliance… Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous devions les provoquer avant de pouvoir réaliser nos recherches. Si le Conseil venait à l'apprendre… Que ces morts… sont à cause de nous…_

La mort de Kiba revenait comme un flash dans l'esprit du commandant qui grimaça de douleur.

_\- Nous ne savions pas ce qui aurait pu se passer… Le problème, c'était le survivant. Ils ne devaient avoir aucun témoin. Nous avons reprogrammé les geths afin de créer une diversion et attirer le survivant afin de le capturer. Mais nous nous sommes trompés._

Naruto fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas l'intégralité des mots de la voix de la femme qui résonnait dans le campement. Cependant, ses souvenirs, l'attaque, le piège qui avait été tendu… Tout s'assemblait.

Liara semblait ne pas comprendre regardant d'un air interrogateur Sakura qui ne cessait de fixer Naruto. Elle avait compris quelque chose dont elle-même ne saisissait pas le sens.

\- _Nous nous sommes trompés de personne. Ce n'était pas la bonne. Nous l'avons capturée, mais il s'avérait que ce n'était pas elle. Nous la maintenons en otage en espérant que le réel survivant se montre… Je regrette ce que j'ai pu faire sur Akuzé. C'était horrible… Si quelqu'un entend ce message, je regrette… Je vais prendre les clés et libérer l'otage, ça ne peut plus durer… Docteur ? Que faites-vous ?_

Un déclic se fit entendre dans l'enregistrement. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

\- _NON ! NE FAITES PAS ÇA !_

Un coup de feu et l'enregistrement s'arrêta. L'ordinateur afficha un bon nombre de pages avec des photos, des documents, les expérimentations réalisées…

\- Naruto… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda doucement Liara.

L'Asari connaissait les origines de Naruto et ses rapports avec Akuzé. Il était l'unique survivant. Seulement, elle venait seulement d'arriver en tant que biotique dans son équipe. Elle ne cernait pas réellement tout. Sakura s'approcha de lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'humaine remarqua ses tremblements et ce regard vide qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

Le commandant ne répondit pas se plongeant dans un profond mutisme. Ses pensées s'agitaient tentant de résoudre le puzzle de cette histoire. Les attaques d'Akuzé étaient préméditées… Par ses scientifiques… Lors de sa dernière mission, il y a six mois, c'était une embuscade pour le piéger lui. L'écroulement et la disparition soudaine de Sasuke n'étaient pas dus au hasard…

\- Cela veut dire que… Les scientifiques que nous avons escortés sur Akuzé… avaient prémédité l'attaque… Et que… Sasuke est en vie…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Dachi : **Je te remercie pour tes deux reviews, niveau frustration et suspens, tu n'as rien encore vu ! ^.^

**Akira : **Super! Ce chapitre est un peu plus 'calme' mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant... :3 (mmh, je vais me répéter à chaque chapitre si tu me laisses des reviews xD).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_Naruto eut dix-neuf ans et devint enfin soldat. Il était devenu l'une des meilleures recrues même bien mieux qu'un soldat. L'examen avait été passé avec succès. _

_Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Kiba dans le hall du Centre. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant un an, l'un et l'autre beaucoup trop occupé pour pouvoir communiquer ensemble. Les accolades s'étaient faites et Naruto avait tenté de rattraper le temps perdu en parlant de tout et de rien. Kiba l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre – ce n'était plus des dortoirs, ils avaient désormais leur propre chambre._

_Son ami lui proposa rapidement, pour fêter le grade de Naruto, d'aller boire un verre à l'Electron Libre se situant dans les Secteurs de la Citadelle. Il s'habilla de sa combinaison de soldat afin qu'on le reconnaisse en tant que tel. Les manches de la combinaison furent redressés faisant apparaître les légers biceps de Naruto._

_Sur le chemin, alors qu'ils traversaient le pont pour rejoindre les Secteurs, Kiba s'était moqué de lui en palpant ses muscles en disant que le petit garçon était devenu un homme. Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. D'ailleurs, un petit coin de son esprit avoua que son ami lui avait manqué durant cette année passée._

_Ils prirent un ascenseur les amenant jusqu'à l'Electron Libre. A peine sorti, une petite musique électro se faisait entendre dès l'entrée. Face à eux, deux petits escaliers illuminés d'une légère lumière bleue les amenant directement au bar. Ils montèrent doucement les marches toujours en discutant de leurs aventures. _

_Arrivé au bar, Naruto observa l'endroit où il se situait. A droite, une petite piste de danse de légère lumière s'agitant sur les personnes dansantes. D'ailleurs, une petite Asari se dandinait au milieu de la piste et le blond ne pût s'empêcher de la regarder tentant de rester néanmoins discret. A sa gauche, une gigantesque baie vitrée montrant la belle cité de la Citadelle illuminée en pleine nuit. De nombreuses tables se trouvaient devant cette vue et le bar se situait non loin des tables._

_La musique résonnait fortement, mais elle s'accordait parfaitement à l'ambiance. Les deux hommes commandèrent rapidement à boire avant de trinquer pour leurs retrouvailles ainsi que pour le grade de Naruto. _

_Ils rirent, parlant même à un certain moment des femmes. Kiba raconta de nombreuses histoires aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, toutes des histoires de sexe avec elles. Ça faisait rire Naruto, c'était tout simplement irréel tellement les situations de Kiba étaient ridicules._

_Cependant, son ami dut le laisser durant la soirée : il devait se préparer pour sa mission du lendemain. Kiba semblait assez heureux de sa situation. Il avait intégré une bonne flotte. Même si les missions étaient assez mineures, son ami se complaisait dans cette situation._

_Ils se saluèrent rapidement avant que le blond ne se retrouve seul assigné à sa table. Quelques verres furent vidés tandis qu'il regardait les grands immeubles de la Citadelle. Naruto resta ainsi quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle._

_\- Naruto._

_Une voix neutre, presque monotone, légèrement grave… Il reconnaissait cette voix. Le blond se retourna pour faire face à ce qu'il s'attendait. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait péniblement de se lever de sa chaise, l'alcool qui était monté rapidement_

_\- Sasuke ! s'écria le blond._

_Le blond remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis un an. Il restait toujours aussi neutre, mais ce petit sourire marqué semblait montrer une certaine satisfaction à le voir. Naruto avait été longtemps fasciné par lui… Si bien que cette fascination ne s'était jamais envolée. Le voir ce soir-là lui fit une étrange impression._

_Ils parlèrent normalement. Particulièrement de ce qu'ils avaient réalisé pendant un an. Sasuke n'évoqua que des bribes de ses missions tandis que Naruto se contentait de raconter son apprentissage intensif dans la théorie._

_C'était normal. Deux connaissances qui parlaient de ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie._

_Seulement, après de nombreux récits du blond, Sasuke avait ri. Un beau rire franc et presque doux._

_Le blond avait bloqué quelques instants sur ce rire ne trouvant pas de qualification exacte de ce à quoi il pensait._

_Ça, ce n'était pas normal._

Sakura n'avait jamais réellement créé de liens spéciaux avec Naruto. Ils s'étaient connus à la période où ils n'étaient encore que des recrues et cela faisait à peine deux années qu'ils faisaient réellement des missions ensemble. A l'époque où le brun était encore présent à leurs côtés. D'ailleurs, l'Alliance les avait jugés comme l'une des meilleures équipes. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une parfaite symbiose.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de Caporal. Elle n'avait pas souhaité rester au Centre afin d'entraîner les recrues… Son rêve était de parcourir l'espace tout entier à bord d'un vaisseau, sauvant le monde… Des illusions presque enfantines, pourtant Sakura était satisfaite de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Jamais de sa vie, elle ne se serait attendue d'être dirigée par Naruto, désormais commandant. Cet homme qui avait raté son examen du premier coup était devenu l'un des meilleurs soldats de la galaxie.

Ils avaient gardé une bonne entente. Une bonne relation entre un caporal et son chef. Pas amis, seulement deux coéquipiers.

Pourtant, par moment, elle se sentait comme une sœur pour lui. La plupart du temps le Commandant était quelqu'un d'assez impulsif réagissant au quart de tour à chaque mission. C'était elle qui le ramenait à l'ordre. C'était elle qui voyait les multiples facettes de Naruto. Parfois, Sakura avait cette étrange impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Seulement, ils n'avaient jamais parlé concrètement. Ni même lorsque Liara était arrivée dans leur équipe six mois auparavant. Tous les trois, ils avaient tenté une mission ensemble. La coordination était mauvaise et rien n'était pareil. Ça avait été un échec total. Plus jamais Naruto n'avait posé le pied sur une autre planète en dehors de Thérum, une planète où résidaient – et résident toujours – les bases industrielles de l'Alliance. L'endroit où avait disparu Sasuke.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le blond avait été plus particulièrement affecté par sa disparition. Elle supposa que c'était à cause du drame d'Akuzé. Naruto était commandant désormais et de voir un de ses hommes, un de ses meilleurs coéquipiers disparaître était insupportable.

Seulement, six mois étaient passés et malgré les réprimandes du Conseil sur son comportement, il avait continué à chercher et se plonger dans un faux espoir. Plus les jours passaient, plus Naruto semblait affecté… Son visage fatigué, son regard vide, les réponses froides qu'il adressait envers son propre équipage… Elle n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait pas. Sakura le regardait agir sans rien dire.

Et là, alors que Shikamaru les remontait à bord du vaisseau, elle vit ce même regard qu'il avait sans arrêt : perdu. Pourtant, quelque chose de différent s'y reflétait… De l'espoir.

Sakura ne fit aucune remarque.

Arrivés au vaisseau, Naruto et Liara se dispersèrent. Elle vit le blond descendre vers l'ascenseur menant aux appartements de l'équipage. Sakura hésita un long moment réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire et aux conséquences que cela apporterait.

La jeune femme se décida : elle devait lui parler. Sakura, le casque de son armure sous son bras, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle atteignit rapidement les appartements, parcourut le long couloir aux portes fermées, une petite lueur verte sur une des commandes des portes jusqu'à atteindre les appartements du commandant se trouvant au fond.

Sa main passa devant la commande et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant elle. Sakura pénétra dans l'appartement découvrant un Naruto nu en caleçon, dos à elle. Cela ne la choqua pas le moins du monde.

\- Commandant, nous devons parler.

\- Caporal Haruno… Vous vous spécialisez dans le voyeurisme ?

\- J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus et vous ne serez pas le dernier, Commandant.

\- Cependant, je suis votre supérieur et je ne vous ai pas permis de rentrer.

La combinaison fut mise à ses chevilles et la remonta jusqu'à son torse cachant la forme de ses muscles. Avant que le vêtement ne fût mis sur lui, Sakura remarqua les nombreuses cicatrices sur son dos. Naruto se retourna, le visage dur, le torse dévoilé.

\- Ne la joue pas comme ça.

\- Ne me tutoyez pas, Haruno.

Le blond remonta la fermeture éclair, puis retroussa les manches trop longues jusqu'à ses avant-bras.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Naruto Uzumaki, fit Sakura ne se gênant pas pour le tutoyer. Je garde le silence parce que je suis ta coéquipière, mais je vois et j'entends.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir sur moi ?

Ça y est, il rentrait dans cette bulle où les deux se considéraient d'égal à égal. Naruto se tourna dos à elle rangeant son armure dans un coin.

\- Je connais ta relation avec le Commandant Uchiha. J'ai fini par deviner.

Naruto se tendit d'un seul coup lâchant sur le coup l'armure qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Comment tu le sais ? murmura-t-il difficilement.

\- Je l'ai deviné, il n'y a pas longtemps… Un Commandant est affecté de perdre ses hommes, c'est normal, mais six mois après… Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Je… C'était…

\- Ne trouve pas d'excuses, soupira la rosée.

Le blond se détendit légèrement restant toujours de dos et ne se penchant pas non plus vers son armure pour la ramasser.

\- Tu vas nous dénoncer ?

Sakura savait que n'importe quelle relation avec un de ses supérieurs ou un soldat était sujette à la Cour Martiale et à des risques d'être radié. En fait, il n'y avait pas de risque… La connaissance d'une relation amoureuse – ou sexuelle – au sein de l'armée était proscrite et il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière.

La rosée s'en fichait. Elle appréciait Naruto en tant que chef et elle appréciait autant Sasuke en tant que coéquipier.

\- Non.

Le blond finit par tourner la tête vers elle restant néanmoins de dos.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je veux qu'on parle de ce qu'on a appris sur Abeginium. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Un petit rire résonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? L'enregistrement date de six mois… Il n'y aucune coordonnée d'où pourrait être Sa… le Commandant Uchiha.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

\- Et les révélations sur Akuzé ? demanda-t-elle par la suite.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite avant d'enfin la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Il secoua légèrement la tête, les souvenirs influant dans son esprit comme de nombreux flashs sanglants.

\- Tu devrais en parler au Conseil, leur dire que les scientifiques de l'Alliance sont des traîtres et… que le Commandant Uchiha est vivant.

Une réflexion s'imposa un instant tandis que Sakura croisa les bras sous sa poitrine attendant de le voir réagir.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, affirma le blond dans un soupir.

Elle eut un petit rictus fier avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais me changer, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

\- Haruno, attends.

\- Mmh ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers le Commandant qui était resté à la même place, les yeux du blond intensifiés par l'espoir qu'avait pu lui procurer Sakura.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous dénonces pas ?

\- Tu m'as appris à charger une arme. Tu m'as appris à rester quelqu'un de courageux même lors des pires situations. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois alors que je nous foutais dans une sacrée merde.

Sakura se mit à rire légèrement lors de cette énonciation.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais jugée. Je te respecte et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais te manquer de respect. Même si je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver… Comme quand je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains humains qui se marient avec des Asari. Je ne peux le comprendre, mais je ne te jugerais pas.

\- Merci, souffla Naruto dans un sourire.

\- Cependant, Uzumaki, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose… Est-ce que je peux ?

\- Maintenant que tu es dans le vif du sujet, tu peux y aller, fit Naruto d'un ton léger.

\- Tu as fais une énorme connerie en laissant ton équipage à l'abandon. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes qui te suivent parce qu'ils croient en toi. Ils ont perdu confiance. Voilà pourquoi, l'armée ne peut tolérer des histoires amoureuses à cause de ça…

\- Je connais les risques…

\- Non, il ne semblerait pas ! Tu n'en as pas réalisé les conséquences ! Durant ta « pause », les camps geths ont continué à envahir les systèmes et je n'ai jamais été autant frustrée de ma vie de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Sakura se rendit seulement compte dans l'instant qu'elle était en train de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers mois. Bizarrement, ça faisait du bien. Naruto ne bougeait pas, un visage neutre se contentant d'écouter ses mots, son cerveau enregistrant ses paroles. Il ne répondit pas écoutant sa coéquipière avec attention.

\- Excuse-moi, je m'emporte…

Sakura mit une main sur son front se sentant légèrement fatiguée d'un seul coup. Elle secoua la tête un instant avant de faire retomber son bras vers son corps.

\- Uzumaki. Tu peux autant retrouver le Commandant Uchiha comme tu peux le retrouver mort. Est-ce que tu sauras tolérer ça ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Cette même action se réalisa plusieurs fois de suite sans trouver aucune réponse véritable.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle finit par partir laissant son Commandant dans ses sombres pensées. Mais une voix résonna dans l'appartement et Naruto n'eut guère le temps de penser davantage :

\- Commandant, l'Alliance vient de nous donner une nouvelle mission sur Féros. Les colons ont besoin d'aide à cause d'une invasion geth, fit la voix de Shikamaru.

\- On y va, répondit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Bien.

La communication coupa.

_Les jours s'écoulèrent. Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus de parfaits bons amis contrastant avec leur premier contact lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Centre des recrues. Aucun des deux hommes ne fut assigné à une mission passant leur journée dans les salles d'entraînements et leurs soirées à l'Electron Libre à boire des verres racontant leurs vifs passés._

_Le blond avait expliqué son passé en tant qu'orphelin. Il avait vécu grâce aux vols qu'il réalisait grâce à des gangs. Il lui révéla d'ailleurs, avec son observation hors-norme et malgré les accidents qu'avaient eus lieu lorsqu'il était recru, son expérience dans les gangs lui avait servi. En effet, la plupart des hommes et femmes, avec qui il était, utilisaient des armes. Naruto ne voulait pas y toucher. Cependant, ils les avaient regardés les monter, les recharger et les utiliser. Grâce à ça, il avait pu rapidement manier un pistolet sans problème._

_Lorsque Sasuke lui posa la question si cela ne le gênait pas de ne pas connaître ses parents, Naruto fut légèrement surpris. C'était probablement la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça. Il s'étonna même que ça soit l'Uchiha le premier à lui poser ce type de questions… Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir que celui-ci lui portait un quelconque intérêt sur sa personne._

_Naruto avait souri, puis il avait haussé les épaules naturellement. Son enfance avait été rude, c'était réel, il avait été souvent jaloux de ces enfants qui avaient une famille. Quand il était un petit garçon, il s'introduisit une unique et seule fois dans la mégalopole pour jouer avec eux. Seulement, il n'était pas comme les autres. Ses habits sales et ses cheveux débraillés montraient sa catégorie sociale. Les parents avaient accouru vers eux en les protégeant de lui… Un petit garçon. _

_Il ne revint plus jamais à l'Intérieur._

_Mais il avait appris rapidement à vivre seul, puis au sein des gangs. Eux, c'était sa famille. Le manque d'avoir des parents s'était atténué en grandissant. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec et cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il ne savait pas que c'était. En somme, cela ne le dérangeait pas._

_Rapidement, il avait changé de sujet en lui demandant à son tour de lui parler de son enfance._

_Sasuke était né sur la colonie de Mindoir. Sa mère était morte lors de sa naissance, allergique à l'ézo. Une tumeur s'était formée, elle n'avait pas pu survivre. D'ailleurs, le brun lui révéla qu'il avait eu un grand frère, mais il était mort d'une tumeur à la naissance, pareil que sa mère. Par moment, les colons appelaient les Uchiha comme la famille maudite. Le brun se souvenait que lors de ses moments, son père le protégeait en lui bouchant les oreilles avec ses grandes mains sur lui._

_Il avait acquis ses pouvoirs biotiques rapidement sans pouvoir néanmoins les contrôler ce qui avait effrayé son père qui l'avait envoyé aussitôt dans le centre spécialisé pour les biotiques. Il n'avait que quatre ans._

_A son adolescence, on lui avait mis un implant L2. Le brun lui expliqua qu'il était réellement dangereux d'en implanter sur des humains. Cette puce était spéciale, car elle permettait d'utiliser les pouvoirs biotiques de manière puissante, mais qu'elle infligeait de violents effets secondaires… La plupart devenaient totalement fous ou mourraient de tumeurs. Sasuke avait seulement hérité de migraines._

_Il lui dit également que son père était le grand Général Fugaku Uchiha, le héros d'Elysium – une planète qui avait été envahie et le héros avait réussi à retenir les geths de l'invasion jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent sauvant l'intégralité de son équipage ainsi que les civils, mais que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus des nouvelles de lui. _

_Sasuke était revenu quelques années plus tard sur Mindoir afin d'enfin revoir son père. Il n'y trouva que le vide. Son père était parti ainsi que les colons. Les habitations étaient à moitié détruites et il n'y avait plus rien. Quelqu'un de l'Alliance lui annonça que les colons avaient déserté la colonie à cause de nombreuses attaques geths, mais que personne n'était mort._

_Alors, Sasuke, âgé à peine de quinze ans, avait tenté de revoir son père. Et il l'avait trouvé. Fugaku Uchiha, son père, son héros, la personne qui lui avait tant manqué durant ses années, avait refait sa vie. Le brun découvrit même qu'il avait une petite sœur._

_Le jeune homme n'avait jamais tenté de connaître son nom rejetant totalement son existence même. Dans tous les cas, son propre père lui fit bien savoir par la suite, lorsqu'il le croisa à la Citadelle, de ne pas interférer dans leur vie… Car c'était un biotique et les biotiques n'étaient pas humains._

_Le brun n'avait pas revu son père depuis des années et c'était un inconnu qui s'était dévoilé devant lui. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés et il l'avait projeté en arrière manquant presque de le tuer. Il retourna au Centre quelques jours plus tard, plus hargneux que jamais._

_N'ayant plus de foyers, le seul endroit où il passa le peu de vacances qu'il avait, c'était sur Terre. Seulement, au moment où il disait que c'était un biotique de l'Alliance, on le dévisageait. Sasuke avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire profitant de cette peur chez eux pour l'agrémenter. C'était des faux-semblants. Il était beaucoup plus sensible que ça._

_Naruto était tellement surpris par son récit qu'il ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment se contentant de boire son verre à petites gorgées. Ils s'accordèrent seulement un petit sourire silencieux…_

_Puis plus les jours passaient, plus Naruto était fasciné par lui. Lors des entraînements, il l'observait utiliser ses pouvoirs biotiques avec attention. Il en avait vu d'autres dans le centre seulement, c'était Sasuke qui l'intriguait. _

_Cette étrange fascination le fit paniquer lorsque de plus en plus, Sasuke remarqua ses regards sur lui jusqu'à même accrocher ses regards aux siens. Il détournait rapidement le regard trouvant ça réellement gênant de regarder autant un homme._

_Il finit même par rêver de lui de manière étrange. Le brun lui demanda pourquoi il le regardait sans arrêt alors que, désormais, il savait en quoi consistaient les biotiques. Il trouvait une simple excuse qu'il étudiait les réactions des biotiques afin de pouvoir éviter d'être tué par des biotiques lors de prochaines missions._

_Il en riait._

_Mais cette fascination lui faisait peur. Elle était presque effrayante._

_Puis il y eut une après-midi, où ils étaient seuls dans le centre d'entraînement, Naruto avait proposé un combat contre lui voir si ses compétences étaient assez élevées pour pouvoir se défendre contre un biotique. Sasuke accepta. _

_Le blond prit une arme d'entraînement envoyant seulement des balles en mousse sur l'adversaire tandis que le brun devait seulement l'affronter avec ses pouvoirs._

_Les doigts de l'Uchiha craquèrent tandis que quelques étincelles électriques s'éparpillèrent le long de ses doigts. L'Uzumaki ne lui fit pas remarquer, mais cela le surprit comme si la puce avait déraillé un instant._

_Naruto finit par brandir son arme devant lui. Une énergie bleue entoura le corps de Sasuke et l'adversaire comprit bien vite que le brun était à son maximum. Ça allait faire mal._

_Une première masse bleue se dirigea vers lui afin de le projeter en arrière, mais le blond réussit à l'esquiver en tirant quelques balles vers lui. Le brun stoppa les balles dans l'air les entourant d'une barrière bleue. Le blond glissa derrière un conteneur se mettant à couvert sauf que l'objet lévita soudainement au-dessus lui. Une projection fut assignée sur Naruto et il se retrouva projeté contre le mur._

_Le blond ouvrit les yeux vers Sasuke, une main tendue vers lui, son corps entouré de la masse bleue et son autre main tendue vers le ciel. Il remarqua bien vite le conteneur qui fut envoyé vers Naruto. Il esquiva de justesse avant de glisser sur la droite. Plusieurs boules furent envoyées vers sa direction. Chacune rencontra un obstacle avant que Naruto ne monte sur les autres conteneurs empilés. Il grimpa rapidement avant de jeter un fumigène sur lui._

_Sasuke fut aveuglé et il recula rapidement à cause de la fumée. Elle finit par disparaître, mais le blond avait totalement disparu. Le brun envoya quelques projections sur les conteneurs afin de mettre à découvert son adversaire, mais il n'aperçut aucunement l'homme qu'il recherchait. _

_Le brun fit un geste précis installant autour de lui une barrière le protégeant. Il regarda autour de lui sans pouvoir trouver sa trace. Soudain, il sentit une présence. Sa tête tourna vivement sans pouvoir la voir._

_Un déclic se fit entendre et Sasuke se retourna envoyant une boule bleue vers lui. _

_Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux attendant d'être projeté en arrière. Seulement, il fut en état de stase empêchant qui que ce soit de bouger._

_\- Bravo, t'as gagné, râla le blond._

_\- Je gagne toujours, fit le brun souriant fièrement._

_Sasuke l'observa. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre, la fausse arme brandie sur lui. Naruto le fixa à son tour se trouvant toujours dans cet état de stase sans pouvoir bouger. Soudain, le blond remarqua que le sourire du brun s'effaçait petit à petit que les secondes passaient._

_La stase fut annulée et l'énergie bleue l'entourant se dissipa. _

_En temps normal, le blond aurait grogné pour l'avoir laissé dans cet état beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût parce que le brun avait voulu jouer avec lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. _

_Leur visage était proche. Beaucoup trop._

_De l'électricité s'échappa légèrement du corps de Sasuke avant qu'une légère aura bleue l'entoure. Naruto remarqua que ce n'était pas pareil que lorsqu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Cela s'échappait de lui et ne le recouvrait pas entièrement._

_Cette fascination sans nom… _

_La main du brun se glissa sur sa nuque et le blond ne comprit pas réellement la situation avant que Sasuke ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur lui._

_Il se passait quoi au juste ? Naruto se posa bien cette question mille fois durant les quelques secondes. Sa bouche le picotait de cette sensation d'électricité qu'il avait contre sa bouche._

_Les yeux de Sasuke étaient fermés alors que sa bouche se mouvait contre la sienne dans un mouvement doux. Le blond ne répondait pas à ce baiser étant totalement passif à ce qu'il se passait tentant de comprendre cette logique._

_Des picotements se firent sentir contre ses lèvres humides. Cela lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps tandis que l'aura bleue autour du brun s'intensifiait. Le blond finit par doucement fermer les yeux finissant par répondre à ce baiser de manière active. Les sensations étaient fortes, leur bouche se liant, bougeant l'une contre l'autre, cette sensation d'électricité contre l'humidité. Naruto ressentait toute la force que contenait Sasuke dans son corps._

_Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke de cette manière. Mais les sensations n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir._

_Chaque fois que la bouche du brun glissait contre la sienne, une sensation électrique se faisait sentir, parcourait l'intégralité de son corps alors que l'aura bleue et chaude du brun l'enveloppait._

_C'était fascinant… Jamais il n'avait vécu ça de sa vie._

_Naruto voulait comprendre ces sensations. Sa main se plaqua avec violence sur les reins de Sasuke rapprochant leur corps, le baiser s'accentuant, leur langue se mêlant ensemble. De nouvelles sensations se firent sentir dans sa bouche et le blond soupira d'aise._

_Plus, encore plus. _

_Le blond trembla légèrement se sentant coupé un instant du monde ayant l'impression de quitter le sol. Un courant électrique le traversa une nouvelle fois, les sensations plus fortes encore…_

_C'était bon._

_Puis l'idée que c'était un homme qui lui donnait ces ressentiments… Le rappela à la réalité._

_Les deux mains du blond le repoussèrent d'un seul coup, mais ce fut Naruto qui tomba sur le sol. Ils étaient bien en train de léviter au-dessus du sol._

_\- Excuse-moi… Je ne me suis pas contrôlé._

_Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke dans cet état. Ses sourcils étaient froncés pourtant, ses joues étaient rosies de gêne par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Naruto devait être probablement dans le même état. Ses joues étaient chaudes._

_L'aura bleue se dissipa doucement tandis que le blond se releva. Une colère le gagnant aussitôt. Sasuke le remarqua bien vite, il n'était pas dupe._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_\- Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Désolé, de te l'apprendre, fit froidement le blond._

_Le brun eut un regard interloqué ne comprenant pas la situation._

_\- Je croyais que…_

_\- Quoi ? Tu croyais quoi ?_

_Les rougissements de Sasuke s'effacèrent laissant place à la frustration et à la colère._

_\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, Sasuke, sincèrement, continua le blond. Je pense que tu te trompes sur mon sujet._

_Le brun ne répondit pas et le blond le voyait bien, il était réellement en colère d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte. Il revoyait ce Sasuke, un an auparavant._

_Naruto lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_Le soir même, habillé en civil, un petit débardeur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon et des bottes de même couleur, il n'avait pas hésité cette fois-ci à aller voir l'Asari dansant sur la piste de l'Electron Libre ne faisant pas attention à Sasuke qui le regardait._

_Bien qu'il ait eu envie de la jeune femme durant des soirs, caresser sa peau mauve sous ses doigts lui avait fait du bien… Les Asari étaient connus pour être des biotiques également, mais il n'eût pas les mêmes sensations que lui avait procurées le brun quelques heures plus tôt._

_Cela le frustrait. Ça l'énervait. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas._

_Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été attiré par un homme… D'abord cette fascination dérangeante, puis ce baiser qui, au lieu de la réfréner, l'avait augmenté. Même entre les jambes de l'Asari, les picotements sur sa bouche… Il les sentait encore._

_Naruto ne réussit pas à aller jusqu'au bout. En plein milieu de l'acte, il finit par se retirer se rhabillant rapidement et quitta les appartements de la jeune femme retournant rapidement au lieu de fête._

_Sasuke était là, assis à une table, prêt de la fenêtre ne regardant plus en sa direction. Le fait que Naruto tira violemment la chaise en arrière réveilla le brun de sa profonde réflexion. Sa mine fut légèrement perplexe, mais il essaya de la cacher le plus possible. Il finit par l'ignorer regardant de nouveau les immeubles de la Citadelle._

_Le blond finit par s'asseoir et posa ses bras sur la table, les mains croisées, son torse penché vers l'avant pour lui attirer l'attention._

_\- Je veux comprendre._

_\- Elle était bonne au moins ? marmonna le brun coléreux._

_\- Hein ?_

_\- L'Asari._

_\- Je ne viens pas te parler de ça, s'énerva le blond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_

_\- C'est simple, non ?_

_Sasuke avait prononcé ça d'une manière totalement simple et neutre comme si la situation ne le dérangeait pas._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas simple, non ! Je ne comprends pas !_

_Le brun finit par se tourner vers lui._

_\- Je pensais seulement que tu me voulais comme moi je te voulais._

_\- Que… que… quoi ? Que je te voulais ?_

_\- Je connais le regard des gens, Naruto. Et tu avais ce type de regard qui ne détrompe personne._

_\- Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, Sasuke ! Et puis nous sommes des soldats de l'Alliance, qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi, enfin ?_

_Sasuke finit par bien se caler dans sa chaise en baissant le regard. La question de Naruto avait touché une corde sensible et le brun mit un certain temps à répondre. Ses yeux noirs se relevèrent vers lui de manière intense. Le cœur du blond se mit à battre violemment._

_\- Je sais que nous avons eu de mauvais rapports lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. On est à peine amis… Je ne m'y attendais pas moi non plus… Tu me regardais comme si j'étais quelque chose de merveilleux et personne ne m'a jamais regardé de cette manière._

_Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux sur la signification qu'avait apportée Sasuke sur ses propres regards sur lui. Oui, il l'avait regardé, même souvent… Mais de là à le regarder de cette manière… Avait-il tellement laissé ses émotions le submerger ? Ou alors est-ce qu'on voyait en lui comme un livre ouvert ?_

_Peu importe les raisons, le blond ne devait en aucun cas lui laisser croire quoi que ce soit… Il était juste curieux… Un peu trop même._

_\- Ce ne sont que des regards, Sasuke…_

_\- Laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! s'écria le brun._

_Il inspira et expira longuement avant de reprendre son discours._

_\- Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite jusqu'à ce que mes pouvoirs biotiques s'activent en ta présence. J'ai essayé au maximum de les cacher pour ne pas que tu te poses des questions… Mais je n'ai pas pu cette après-midi._

_Ces mots perturbaient intégralement le blond. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout n'était que confusion._

_\- Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer… C'est comme ça…_

_Naruto ne dit rien. Tous les deux se regardaient cherchant des réponses chez l'un et l'autre comme si elles allaient tomber d'un seul coup. Seulement, le blond ne savait réellement pas quoi penser. C'était perturbant. _

_Ses yeux se baissèrent vers les lèvres fines du brun se rappelant de cet étrange picotement contre sa bouche lui ayant fait découvrir mille saveurs et mille sensations. Son esprit en voulait encore. Il voulait se pencher, recommencer, ne plus s'arrêter… Parce qu'il était fasciné._

_Fasciné qu'une seule personne puisse vous provoquer de tels sentiments._

_Sasuke remarqua le regard sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un désir sans nom avant que la légère aura bleue ne l'entoure._

_\- Je ne peux pas, Sasuke, murmura doucement le blond. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas. Même si c'est juste pour… tenter parce que réellement je n'aime pas les hommes… On ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas risquer autant pour ça. Nous sommes des soldats, on doit servir la Galaxie, le Conseil… Non, c'est pas possible._

_Le brun hocha la tête plusieurs fois lui donnant immédiatement raison. Après tout, il semblait que Sasuke tenait également à son rôle de soldat dans l'Alliance._

_\- Je suis désolé._

_Sans réaction évidente, la tête du brun tourna de nouveau vers le paysage. Naruto quitta rapidement l'Electron Libre, une boule au ventre._


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 de I was lost without you. Je vous demande de bien lire ce qui va suivre, ça sera très important pour la suite. Ça s'annonce particulièrement "violent", attention aux âmes sensibles!

Malgré le peu de reviews, je vous remercie tous de vos encouragements, ça me motive réellement. N'hésitez pas à fournir quelques critiques! Je veux vous donnez la meilleure histoire qui soit! ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Arrivés sur Féros, sur la station de Zhu's Hope, ils croisèrent quelques colons leur posant quelques questions sur leur origine se méfiant simplement des étrangers venant se joindre à la colonie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir compris qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Alliance afin de les aider, qu'ils laissèrent passer Naruto accompagné de Sakura et de Liara à ses côtés.

La colonie, contrairement à d'autres, était faite de béton. Cela faisait des années que les humains n'utilisaient plus cette matière. Pourtant, les lieux semblaient à moitié détruits. Naruto se demanda si les colons avaient trouvé cet endroit comme ça ou si c'était un choix des scientifiques de construire leur base avec cette matière.

Ils se renseignèrent auprès des colons afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur la position des geths. Seulement, le blond fut légèrement méfiant vis-à-vis d'eux. Il s'agissait de la colonie d'ExoGeni Corporation, plus particulièrement des scientifiques. Le but de la société était d'étudier et d'explorer les runes prothéennes – une race, considérée comme ultime, exterminée il y a des millénaires – qui couvrent les deux tiers de la surface de la planète.

Même s'il ne s'agissait aucunement des scientifiques de l'Alliance, il avait tout de même peur de tomber de nouveau dans un piège. Il prit ses distances par rapport aux informations données. Ses deux coéquipières comprirent rapidement sa méfiance sans le juger respectant les ordres donnés par leur Commandant.

Sakura fut heureuse de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête et de reprendre son rôle de chef à cœur comme autrefois. Même si tout était différent à cause de la présence de Liara, la jeune femme se plaisait de nouveau d'être à ses côtés.

Il y eut trois attaques de geths consécutives. Quelques civils, en tentant de s'enfuir, furent assassinés froidement. Le chef de la colonie, du nom de Fai Dan, un homme à la peau métissée et aux yeux charbonneux, leur expliqua que les assauts étaient consécutifs et que toutes les vingt minutes des geths débarquaient. La plupart des scientifiques ne trouvaient plus le sommeil depuis des jours.

\- Nous sommes exténués, expliqua Fai Dan. Nous avons attendu que l'Alliance nous envoie une flotte pour nous débarrasser de ces geths, mais nous n'avons rien eu à part vous, Commandant.

\- Depuis combien de temps attendez-vous ? demanda Sakura.

\- Six mois.

Naruto grimaça face à l'annonce de Fai Dan. C'était de sa faute. Ils avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes durant des mois par sa faute…

\- Commandant Uzumaki, rappela à l'ordre Sakura, car ce dernier commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- On va arranger ça.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés… L'eau est coupée depuis plusieurs jours et nous commençons à faire une pénurie de nourriture. On meurt de soif, c'est invivable.

\- Où se trouve la station d'eau ?

\- Dans les tunnels. Cependant, les geths rodent nous ne pouvons rien faire.

\- Nous y allons. Tout va s'arranger, rassura le blond.

\- Merci, Commandant. Merci !

Ils se serrèrent la main tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les tunnels. Des gardes attendaient derrière une barrière, fusils pointés vers l'entrée. Ils les laissèrent passer descendant des escaliers détruits par les multiples attaques.

Ils finirent par trouver une commande permettant à ce que l'eau puisse être déversée jusqu'à Zhu's Hope, la base des colons. A peine, il appuya sur le bouton qu'ils furent pris dans une embuscade. Naruto fut directement touché et fut projeté sur le sol, son armure à moitié détruite et prenant feu.

Le blond resta un moment sur le sol paralysé par le choc. Sakura se précipita sur lui et elle hurla :

\- Liara ! Couvre-nous !

\- Oui !

Deux geths furent projetés au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'un hologramme orange entoura le bras de Sakura, un omni-tech permettant de soigner. Le médi-gel fut appliqué au niveau de la blessure tandis que Liara envoyé des projections sur les ennemis.

\- Merci, Haruno.

Sakura hocha la tête et aida à relever le commandant. Il aperçut un geth élevé autour de lui et il sortit rapidement son pistolet qui tira une rafale de balle jusqu'à qu'il finisse par terre.

De sa poche, il sortit une petite balise, activa le bouton au centre et le jeta sur les nombreux robots face à eux.

\- A couvert ! ordonna Naruto.

Les deux femmes se cachèrent derrière un bout de plafond tombé sur le sol et une détonation retentit dans les tunnels. Les tirs cessèrent immédiatement, ils comprirent que tous les geths avaient été détruits.

\- Zone nettoyée, annonça Liara.

\- On continue, ordonna le blond à nouveau. La base des geths ne doit pas être bien loin.

Ils parcoururent de nombreux escaliers qui restaient néanmoins vides des robots. Naruto trouva ça étrange. Les geths préparaient quelque chose… Seulement, il ne put déterminer ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les robots attaquaient fréquemment les colons. Pourtant, les zones n'étaient pas toutes envahies. Quelque chose se tramait.

Ils arrivèrent vers des ruines, puis ils aperçurent une porte blindée à moitié fermée. Soudain, dans leur oreillette, ils entendirent une voix de femme.

\- _Je perçois trois présences, mais ce ne sont pas des geths._

\- Des colons ? demanda Liara soudainement.

\- Allons voir.

\- _Ils approchent_, signala la femme dans l'oreillette.

Naruto comprit difficilement pourquoi le canal s'était redirigé vers son oreillette. Le blond avec ses doigts réalisa un signe en leur demandant de sortir leurs armes au cas où. Un passage ouvert se fit voir dans le sol amenant vers un endroit probablement protégé.

Ils atteignirent l'endroit et aperçurent plusieurs hommes derrière des barrières, leurs armes pointées sur eux. Un homme se tenait au centre et tendait son arme vers lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Nous sommes de l'Alliance. Baissez vos armes.

\- Qui nous dit que vous êtes réellement de l'Alliance ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment avec les geths qui rôdent ? s'écria Sakura derrière lui.

Le commandant jeta un œil sur elle avant de ranger son arme et fit un signe pour qu'elles fassent de même. Naruto mit les mains en l'air.

\- J'ai rangé mon arme, maintenant faites de même et je vous monterai mon insigne, négocia le blond.

\- Ça ne sera pas la peine, annonça une femme arrivant derrière lui.

Ils reconnurent immédiatement la femme qui parlait dans l'oreillette. Elle était blonde aux cheveux courts arborant des yeux marron. Elle devait probablement avoir une quarantaine d'années et portait la combinaison violette et blanche des scientifiques d'ExoGeni.

\- Vous êtes folle ! cria l'homme. Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas là pour voler nos recherches ?

\- Cela fait des mois que nous avons envoyé cette balise de détresse, c'est eux, j'en suis sûre.

\- Une balise de détresse ? Nous n'avons reçu que celle de Zhu's Hope… Les colons ne nous ont pas dit que vous étiez ici.

\- Ils sont vivants ? demanda surprise la femme.

\- Bien sûr. Nous avons reçu leur balise de détresse.

Naruto baissa les mains tandis qu'il aperçut la jeune femme jeter un regard noir vers l'homme.

\- Vous nous aviez dit qu'ils étaient morts !

\- J'ai dit qu'ils étaient sans doute morts ! rétorqua l'homme.

\- Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de faire des recherches, ma fille se trouve là-bas !

\- A vous de voir si vous voulez sortir d'ici je ne vous empêcherai pas, mais vous serez menée à une mort certaine !

\- Nous sommes là pour ça, expliqua le blond. Nous allons vous débarrasser des geths pour que vous puissiez…

\- Nous ne demandons pas à être débarrassés des geths, s'exclama l'homme. Nous avons demandé de l'aide pour qu'on nous ramène à la Citadelle pour quitter cette planète maudite.

\- Et vos recherches ? demanda curieusement Sakura.

\- Nous les prendrons avec nous évidemment, mais nous voulons quitter cette planète.

\- On nous a assigné de vous débarrasser des geths, pas pour vous récupérer.

\- Excusez-le, soupira la femme. Il est assez tendu. Nous avons fermé la porte de l'autoroute prothéenne, car leur base se situe là-bas. Nous l'avons verrouillée, mais ils commencent à trouver un moyen de la détruire.

\- Avez-vous un plan de l'autoroute ?

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

L'homme jeta un regard méfiant vers les soldats et Naruto ne se retint pas de le lui rendre. Il suivit la femme avec confiance, elle l'emmena vers un ordinateur holographique. Elle lui assigna d'attendre quelques secondes. Tout était parfaitement codé pour que personne ne puisse accéder à leurs résultats de recherches à part eux.

Naruto regarda autour de lui voyant des scientifiques assis devant des ordinateurs tapant toutes sortes d'informations. L'homme se tenait toujours au même endroit discutant avec un garde de ce qu'il se passait.

A côté de la femme se situait un poste vide, mais quelqu'un avait malencontreusement laissé la page ouverte. Il aperçut des écritures incompréhensibles tentant de comprendre se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement de calligraphies prothéennes. Mais quelque chose lui fit porter une attention particulière. Sakura et Liara étaient penchées vers l'ordinateur de la femme où une carte venait de se dessiner sous leurs yeux.

Naruto s'approcha doucement, sans se faire remarquer, près de l'ordinateur. Il aperçut des résultats de recherches sur les dévoreurs et il fronça les sourcils. Des photos vinrent s'ajouter automatiquement. Des images du massacre d'Akuzé jusqu'à ce qu'un relevé sanguin ne s'affiche. Le nom Uchiha apparu. Le blond trembla.

\- Hey ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

Le commandant se tourna d'un seul coup et empoigna la femme pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Un cri de douleur résonna dans le petit centre et les gardes se précipitèrent autour d'eux. Son pied vint soudain écraser la trachée de la femme qui commença à s'étouffer.

\- COMMANDANT UZUMAKI ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! hurla Liara.

La femme se débattait, les yeux grands ouverts tentant d'enlever le pied de sa gorge. Des gardes l'entourèrent le menaçant de le tuer s'il ne la laissait pas tranquille. Naruto sortit son arme dans un déclic tout en regardant la femme d'un visage haineux.

\- Où est-il ? demanda sombrement le blond.

\- Commandant Uzumaki… tenta de raisonner Sakura.

\- De… quoi… vous… parlez ? questionna la femme à moitié étouffée.

Son pied écrasa un peu plus sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait de respirer. Les gardes s'approchèrent lui ordonnant de baisser son arme.

\- Le relevé sanguin d'Uchiha Sasuke s'est affiché sur votre ordinateur. Vous êtes complice avec les scientifiques d'Akuzé… Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois. OÙ EST-IL ?!

Sa voix était déformée par la rage tandis que les paroles pour tenter de le raisonner s'atténuèrent, une peur sans nom parcourant ses veines. Il était incontrôlable.

\- Je vous jure… que… que… s'étouffa la jeune femme.

\- DERNIERE CHANCE ! OÙ EST-IL ? Je suis prêt à vous tuer, je n'hésiterais pas…

Elle manquait d'air. Elle allait mourir sous ses yeux alors que son corps se débattait. Naruto tentait de se raisonner lui-même. Il ne voulait pas la tuer… Ce n'était pas lui. Tout ce stress qu'il avait ressenti durant des mois… Ce vide affreux dans son cœur depuis que Sasuke avait disparu… Tout était remonté. Il voulait le retrouver et tout n'était qu'un échec…

\- COMMANDANT UZUMAKI ! ARRETEZ ÇA ! supplia Liara.

Naruto allait la tuer… Il allait la tuer. Elle commençait à tourner de l'œil.

Il ne pensait plus. Il n'était plus humain.

Soudain, une barrière bleue l'entoura et fut mis en état de stase, la femme fut libérée de son emprise en se traînant sur le sol tandis qu'elle fut relevée par les gardes. Sakura apparut en face lui, le visage sévère.

\- Désolée, Commandant. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle lui infligea un coup sur la nuque et ce fut le trou noir.

_Huit jours. Huit putains de longs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Peut-être qu'il en valait mieux ainsi…_

_\- Bien, nous vous avons tous rassemblés ici, car aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin de volontaires pour une mission très spécifique._

_Kiba était assis à côté de lui et se contentaient tous les deux d'écouter attentivement les mots du Général. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke. Toujours lui… Cet enfoiré…_

_\- Il s'agit d'escorter des scientifiques jusqu'à leur base sur Akuzé. Les geths sont nombreux…_

_Des murmures résonnèrent dans la salle comme des « trop facile », « pourquoi ne pas assigner des missions à certaines personnes », « cette réunion ne sert à rien »… Naruto reprit un instant ses esprits ne comprenant pas ce flux de paroles soudain dans la salle._

_\- Silence, soldats !_

_Tout le monde se tut immédiatement face à l'ordre donné par le Général. Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre lentement la parole :_

_\- Mais également, cette mission comporte des risques. Il se pourrait que des Dévoreurs se trouvent sur la planète… D'importantes runes prothéennes ont été trouvées sur le site prévenant de leur présence. _

_\- C'est du suicide ! s'écria une soldate dans la salle._

_Naruto avait déjà entendu parler des Dévoreurs dans les livres qu'il avait lus chez le vieil homme. Il y a des portraits de ces monstres ignobles, mais cela restait une légende pour lui… Quelque chose d'inexistant en sorte. Les geths existaient, la pauvreté existait… Sûrement pas une race qui avait existée, il y a des millénaires._

_Le flux de paroles résonna une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant jusqu'à ce que le Général réclame de nouveau le silence._

_\- Les risques d'attaques sont faibles. Le chemin désigné ne se situe pas sur leur territoire ! De plus, leur présence n'est pas totalement confirmée. C'est pour cela que l'Alliance a besoin de volontaires et vous serez hautement récompensés pour cette mission._

_\- Je n'irai pas… Une race extraterrestre qui n'a jamais été découverte c'est vraiment…_

_\- Je suis volontaire ! fit Naruto d'un seul coup en se levant de la chaise._

_\- T'es malade ?! murmura Kiba en le regardant paniqué._

_\- On avait dit qu'on ferait une mission ensemble. C'est l'occasion, non ?_

_Naruto lui fit un petit clin d'œil alors que Kiba avait le visage hésitant un instant._

_\- Il ne se passera rien, c'est presque sûr. Ils nous font confiance. Si c'était si dangereux que ça ils auraient envoyé des soldats haut gradés._

_Son ami soupira en levant les yeux au ciel._

_\- Je fais ça parce que tu es mon pote, hein…_

_Kiba se leva à son tour se portant volontaire pour la mission, puis vu le courage des deux jeunes soldats, quarante-huit autres se levèrent. Le Général leur demanda de préparer leurs affaires, car ils partiraient le lendemain dès l'aube._

_En sortant de la salle de réunion, dans la foule, Naruto entoura la nuque de son ami avec son bras en le serrant contre lui et en s'écriant qu'ils allaient enfin faire une mission ensemble. C'était l'apogée de tout ce qu'il avait souhaité. Kiba était moins sûr de lui que son ami, mais il se laissa prêter au jeu._

_Ils s'approchèrent de la sortie en riant jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes croisent Sasuke au pas de la porte, les bras croisés portant cette même combinaison noire, les manches retroussés. Celui-ci fixait le blond lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation tous les deux._

_Naruto perdit son sourire avant d'enlever son bras autour de Kiba. L'ami le dévisagea tandis que le blond se grattait la nuque en soupirant. _

_\- Je crois que t'as le taré biotique qui veut te parler._

_\- Il semblerait, ouais._

_\- Je te laisse, fit Kiba. On se rejoint aux dortoirs._

_\- Ok._

_Ils se firent un signe de la main avant que Kiba n'avance avec les derniers membres du groupe. Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui. Les bras du brun se décroisèrent en se décollant du mur. Naruto jeta un œil vers les derniers soldats quittant la salle jusqu'à revenir – ou plutôt affronter – les deux perles noires._

_\- Salut._

_\- Salut, répondit Naruto de la même manière._

_\- Tu vas sur Akuzé, alors ? demanda sans intérêt le brun._

_\- Ouais…_

_Le blond baissa le regard vers les mains du brun qui eurent une légère décharge électrique. Sasuke cacha ses mains en le regardant froidement. Naruto sentit son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique et ça ne lui faisait pas du bien._

_\- Pourquoi tu veux me parler si c'est pour que tu me regardes de cette manière-là ?_

_\- La mission sur Akuzé est risquée… expliqua vaguement Sasuke._

_\- Et alors ?_

_\- Les Dévoreurs sont dangereux…_

_\- C'est une race qui n'existe plus depuis des siècles. Il ne se passera rien, rit ironiquement Naruto._

_\- Je disais simplement que c'était risqué. Rien n'a jamais prouvé qu'ils n'existaient pas._

_La conversation était inutile. Aucun des deux ne s'excuserait à cause de leur fierté. Sasuke voulait en dire beaucoup et ça se voyait. Seulement, il ne parlait pas. D'un côté, Naruto ne voulait pas savoir. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils aient des distances tous les deux… Cette mission n'était pas si mal. _

_\- Aucune trace d'eux dans les archives. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Ne sois jamais si naïf, Naruto. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'attendre là-bas. A chaque fois qu'un soldat pose un pied sur le sol d'une planète, il peut rencontrer tout et n'importe quoi. Je sais ce que je dis._

_\- Ecoute, c'est ma première mission, laisse-moi le plaisir de l'apprécier. On sera une cinquantaine, je…_

_Soudain, il cessa de parler comprenant soudainement les paroles de Sasuke. Cet homme s'inquiétait pour lui pour sa première mission… Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une mission de routine. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'il devait s'énerver._

_Et son cœur battait de manière irrégulière._

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille, finit-il par marmonner._

_Sasuke afficha une mine triste alors que Naruto passait devant lui sans un « au revoir ». Le brun l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet tout en restant de dos. Un petit courant électrique passa dans les veines du blond et il trembla. Aucun des deux hommes ne se retourna pour voir l'autre, restant dos à dos._

_\- Ne te fais pas tuer inutilement, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je te demande, fit rapidement Sasuke._

_Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Sa main se détacha avant de se retourner et de passer devant lui. Le blond resta un moment à la sortie. Sa silhouette disparaissant petit à petit dans le couloir._

_Puis Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour se punir… La fascination n'était plus valable. Il ressentait réellement quelque chose pour cet homme… Il jura, un poing contre le mur._

_Le réveil du lendemain fut rude. A dire vrai, le blond n'avait pas tant dormi que ça. Peut-être légèrement préoccupé par la mission. La peur des autres sur les Dévoreurs, l'avertissement de Sasuke…_

_Naruto avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Il se souvenait d'avoir emmené plusieurs livres qu'il avait appréciés durant son enfance et il était certain que l'un d'eux parlait de ces monstres antiques. Naruto se mit à lire cette fameuse page qu'il avait lue des milliers de fois durant son enfance._

_Mais ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Sasuke. Sa façon d'agir, ses gestes et son parler lors de leur dernière conversation l'avaient perturbé. Naruto grogna avant de mettre son livre sur la table de chevet et d'éteindre la lumière afin de pouvoir s'endormir…_

_Se focaliser sur sa mission était le plus important._

_Entièrement préparé, il retrouva rapidement les multiples soldats habillés de la même armure noire que lui dans le Grand Hall. Un lieutenant Turien leur fit le briefing de la mission, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter par rapport aux rumeurs sur les créatures… Tous firent aveuglement confiance au général. Lors du départ vers le spatioport, il avait cru voir la silhouette de Sasuke passer pour se rendre au réfectoire…_

_Le groupe s'avança suivant de près le Général. Kiba lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtés pour le faire revenir à lui. Le blond secoua la tête avant de s'avancer à son tour._

_Arrivé dans le vaisseau, chacun s'assit sur les sièges disposés devant l'entrée. La grande porte se referma sur eux les plongeant dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière artificielle ne s'allume._

_Durant le trajet, Naruto entendit quelques discussions sur le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop pour une simple mission de routine. Il ne s'inquiéta pas. Peut-être les lieutenants voyaient une grande envergure durant cette mission… Dans l'équation, il fallait prendre en compte les geths qui semblaient assez nombreux sur la planète. De toute manière, les crédits motivaient, et puis ça ferait quelque chose de bon dans son dossier._

_Il vit bien Kiba s'inquiéter à côté de lui, mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour le rassurer. La veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoints dans sa propre chambre, Naruto avait tenté de le rassurer, mais il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi peureux de sa vie. Pendant quelques instants, il avait réussi, lui faisant reprendre son courage d'antan, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul dans le vaisseau à ne pas être aussi angoissé que ses autres coéquipiers._

_Le vaisseau se posa sur Akuzé. Le lieutenant sortit en premier du vaisseau suivi de près par les cinquante soldats. Les scientifiques serrèrent la main au Turien en signe de reconnaissance._

_\- Voilà votre escorte, présenta le Turien._

_\- Nous avions demandé beaucoup de soldats, mais…_

_\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, coupa le Lieutenant._

_\- Effectivement, fit une scientifique._

_\- Ils sont là plus particulièrement pour les geths. Ne vous inquiétez pas…_

_\- Nous sommes plutôt inquiets pour le renégat qui veut s'approprier nos recherches._

_\- Nous allons l'appréhender dès que possible et si l'occasion se présente._

_Les scientifiques se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de sourire tour à tour. Ils inclinèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance. _

_\- Merci Lieutenant, fit l'une des scientifiques._

_Une nouvelle fois, ils se serrèrent la main sous le silence des nombreux soldats les observant. Le Turien leur fit un dernier briefing sur la mission avant d'organiser la troupe autour du groupe scientifique. Kiba, aux côtés de Naruto, confia ses craintes. Le blond lui fit un sourire à travers son casque, même si au fond les sourires ne suffisaient pas par moment._

_Son ami tenta de prendre confiance même si quelque chose clochait. La marche fut silencieuse envahit par les bruits de pas sur le sol. L'après-midi fut tranquille. Aucune attaque de geths, ni de ces soi-disant dévoreurs… Kiba finit par en rire d'avoir autant paniqué pour rien. Avec Naruto, ils avaient réussi à occuper leur journée sans réellement de problème._

_Ils se retrouvèrent à une première base temporaire des scientifiques. Des tentes étaient installées ainsi que des tours de transmissions et des ordinateurs. Le Lieutenant leur prévint que la route était encore longue et qu'ils devaient se reposer. Pour le plus grand plaisir des soldats qui avait dû subir la forte chaleur durant la journée._

_Le soleil rouge d'Akuzé se coucha lentement._

_Le groupe s'était éloigné du campement afin de pouvoir monter le leur laissant les scientifiques faire leur travail. Le Général envoya un soldat vers la base des scientifiques afin qu'ils puissent leur donner quelques provisions._

_Naruto et Kiba, leur casque enlevé, étaient assis sur le sol attendant le repas du soir. Le blond se plaignit de son ventre sous le rire de son ami jusqu'à que celui-ci ne se calme petit à petit. Un sérieux sans nom se plaqua sur le visage du petit brun._

_\- Dis Naruto…_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Il te voulait quoi le biotique hier ?_

_Il avait réussi à l'oublier pendant quelques heures et voilà que…_

_Soudain, le soldat envoyé par le Général lui-même arriva en courant en trombe. Tous les hommes levèrent la tête vers lui tandis que le Turien se levait du sol, le visage grave._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il._

_\- Les scientifiques… ils… ils…_

_\- Abrégez, soldat._

_\- Ils ont disparu !_

_Soudain, tout le monde regarda autour d'eux et le Lieutenant regarda autour de lui se concentrant sur le paysage. Il fit un seul geste et les cinquante soldats se levèrent d'un seul coup, armes en main craignant un enlèvement. Ils entourèrent le camp provisoire afin d'apercevoir un quelconque geth aux horizons._

_Naruto et Kiba, dans le mouvement, enfilèrent de nouveau leur casque avant de se lever rapidement. Le blond fut armé de son pistolet alors que son ami avait préféré le fusil d'assaut. Le Général leur ordonna de réaliser un périmètre autour de la base au cas où ils seraient attaqués._

_Mais rien ne vint. Un silence régnait sur la plaine. C'était inquiétant…_

_\- Il y a quelque chose bizarre… signala un homme parmi les soldats._

_Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, tentant d'apercevoir l'ennemi totalement sur ses gardes. Avaient-ils échoué la mission ? Où étaient les scientifiques ?_

_Il n'eut pas de réponse à ses questions. Le sol se mit à trembler. Le blond regarda ses pieds tentant de percevoir d'où provenaient les secousses et les soldats perdirent légèrement l'équilibre ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le blond tomba assis sur le sol, puis il regarda à sa droite._

_Soudain, un monstre géant sortit de sous terre envoyant dans les airs quelques soldats._

_-Tirez !_

_Les soldats se mirent à tirer sur le monstre géant… Et Naruto comprit._

_La peur le gagna, les craintes des autres soldats, l'avertissement de Sasuke… C'était réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Il s'agissait d'un Dévoreur. Le dessin de son livre… C'était le même profil. _

_Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il finit par se relever du sol en posant une main sur le sol tentant de rester debout._

_\- Général ! s'écria Naruto._

_\- Oui, soldat Uzumaki ?_

_\- Ce sont des Dévoreurs !_

_Le Turien ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors que les tremblements se firent plus violents, plus personne ne bougeait, paralysé par la nouvelle. Pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté ce stupide Sasuke ? Pourquoi il n'écoutait jamais ?_

_Un autre monstre sortit du sol et cracha une sorte de liquide vert. C'était de l'acide. Le Turien n'eut pas le temps de bouger que son corps entier fut recouvert de ce poison alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. _

_Et lui ne bougeait pas. Le corps de l'extraterrestre disparu comme de la poussière comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Un autre Dévoreur sortit du sol. Les tirs fusèrent, mais il remarqua bien vite que les soldats étaient perdus face à l'assaut… Sans personne pour les diriger, ils allaient à leur perte. Un autre soldat fut tué de la même manière que le Général, le deuxième eut le corps déchiqueté, le troisième fut écrasé… Il y eut un quatrième, un cinquième… _

_Les soldats se mirent à reculer alors que les cris des créatures faisaient frissonner l'air._

_Naruto fut horrifié par la scène, ne se rendant pas compte qu'un Dévoreur s'approchait dangereusement de lui._

_\- NARUTO ! hurla Kiba._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de se relever complètement. Seulement, le monstre empoigna l'homme, son casque s'enleva de son visage et les sortes d'antennes du Dévoreur agrippèrent son dos. Cela traversa son armure il sentit quelque chose s'ancrer dans sa peau comme si quelque chose s'y accrochait. Naruto se mit à hurler tandis que les coups de feu résonnaient. Alors que la douleur était affligeante, il se vit se rapprocher de plus en plus de ce qui pouvait ressembler à la bouche du Dévoreur. Des dents acérées entouraient totalement sa gueule._

_Des corps tombaient sur le front voyant les tirs de ses coéquipiers tenter de le sauver. Il souffrait le martyre, même alors qu'il se débattait, Naruto ne pouvait se détacher de son emprise._

_Pris d'un coup d'adrénaline, ses jambes poussèrent vers le bas tandis que ses bras poussaient vers le haut empêchant le monstre de refermer sa gueule sur lui. S'il devait mourir, ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Son dos saignait et les dents du Dévoreur traversaient ses mains et ses pieds malgré ses bottes haut de gamme. Il sentit la brulure de son dos lui lancer comme si les antennes s'enfonçaient en lui petit à petit. Le blond se mit à haleter n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps, la douleur étant plus forte que son adrénaline. La bouche commençait à se refermer lentement sur lui._

_Sa tête tenta de rester à l'extérieur, mais les dents vinrent griffer ses deux joues de trois blessures distinctes. Il sentit le liquide rouge sang couler sur ses oreilles alors que sa tête était tendue vers l'arrière, il hurla. _

_Si pendant quelques instants, il avait souhaité survivre, il désirait en finir, tellement c'était insupportable. Naruto ne tenait plus, tellement la douleur était affligeante. Le blond se laissa aller, mais un tir fut dirigé en plein sur le Dévoreur et le blond fut soudainement libéré alors que la créature poussait un cri aigu._

_Son corps tomba sur le sol. Tout devint soudainement flou sentant encore la douleur dans son dos, ses joues et sa tête qui venait de se cogner violemment au sol. Au loin, il aperçut une silhouette… C'était l'un des scientifiques… Au loin, il observait. _

_Il tomba dans l'inconscience._

_Le blond ne fut réveillé que quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi des monstres l'attaquaient… Kiba mourut devant ses yeux. Son esprit ne lui fit pas oublier cet épisode._

_Quand la nuit fut tombée sur Akuzé, ses blessures le faisaient souffrir alors que son sang avait séché sur son visage et ses oreilles, il était parti à la recherche d'un quelconque survivant. Naruto, désespéré, avait secoué les corps longtemps alors que les monstres avaient totalement disparu. Le blond avait crié, hurlé, pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de nouveau. _

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une quatrième fois, la seule vision qu'il eut était un vaisseau volant au-dessus de lui. _

_On venait le chercher, mais sur l'instant, tout ce qu'aurait voulu Naruto était de mourir._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Dachi** : Ça me fait tellement plaisir... ! Si seulement les autres pouvaient avoir le même avis que toi, je serai ravie. Mais bon, même si c'est restreint (et d'un côté ça me rend triste xD), j'ai un public assez mature donc ça me plait bien (très contradictoire...). Merci et cœur sur toi.

**mymy-l : **Désolée, si je te réponds ici mais ta review m'as mise en "stase" (haha) et j'ai été tellement prise dans l'émotion que j'ai oublié de te répondre. Je te remercie mille fois parce que j'avais sincèrement envie de pleurer. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais... voilà, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Niveau science-fiction, je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner... Je suis assez difficile sur ce genre-là et je ne m'y connais pas plus que ça. Dis-toi que je suis seulement une énorme fan de Star Wars depuis mon plus jeune âge (ça aide). Peut-être en film Pitch Black... Et aussi le film en image de synthèse de Final Fantasy : Les créatures de l'esprit ! Coup de cœur pour celui-là, je te le conseille ! Livre, le seul que j'ai lu (je pense) c'était "Les âmes vagabondes" de l'auteure de Twilight que j'ai adoré comparé à son histoire de vampire... On en parlera en PM si tu veux :)

Pour la longueur des chapitres, tu remarqueras que celui-ci est plus court que les autres à cause d'un flashback un peu trop gros à mon goût et que j'ai coupé en deux mais le reste tourne autour des 5000 et 6000. C'est juste une limite que je me fixe pour que les lecteurs puissent avoir une lecture de qualité. Comme je ne fais rien actuellement, j'ai le temps pour.

Je suis heureuse que tout ceci te plaise! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :P

Pour **DarkraiShadow** &amp; **Nekoyo**, pareil, désolée de pas avoir répondu, c'est que à part dire "merci" je ne savais pas quoi dire... Et je m'amuse BEAUCOUP avec le suspense 8) *sadique*. J'aime voir vos réactions :3

Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

_La première nuit, dans l'hôpital de la Citadelle, fut rude. Non seulement les hurlements de l'Uzumaki réveillaient tous les patients dans les alentours, mais également pour les infirmières qui ne réussissaient pas à le contenir. Malgré les sédatifs qu'on lui injectait, il se réveillait toutes les deux heures pour détruire sa chambre._

_On le retrouvait dans la salle d'eau, ses pansements ensanglantés sur le sol et lui devant le miroir en train de frotter avec insistance ses joues faisant saigner à nouveau ses blessures. Les médecins tentaient de l'empêcher de se faire du mal, mais il se débattait avec force comme s'il était encore pris dans la gueule de l'un de ces Dévoreurs._

_Il avait complètement perdu la raison et les médias n'arrangeaient en rien tout cela, attendant devant les grandes portes de l'hôpital pour savoir qui était le survivant d'Akuzé. Etant donné que tous les autres soldats sont morts sur la planète, ainsi qu'un Général de grande renommée._

_L'Alliance ne gérait rien du tout. Elle avait subi de nombreuses réprimandes à cause des nombreux morts lors de missions d'éclairage. Ils avaient promis de s'améliorer dans la formation de leurs soldats et avaient même invité des races extraterrestres de haut rang à se joindre à l'Alliance. _

_La polémique s'était tarie, le peuple reprit confiance en l'organisation… Seulement, Akuzé était la preuve que les promesses n'avaient pas été tenues… Ce qui gêna le plus dans cette histoire, ce fut le Général Turien mort sur le front. Des manifestations s'érigeaient de plus en plus, dans tous les systèmes…_

_Aucun journaliste n'avait réussi à prendre contact avec l'Alliance, les soldats étaient terrés dans le silence à cause de la mort de leurs soldats et personne ne connaissait le nom du survivant d'Akuzé._

_Certains finirent par rentrer dans l'hôpital à la recherche du survivant, Naruto fut rapidement transféré dans une aile isolée du bâtiment. Les médecins n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce choix. Le patient avait besoin d'avoir des fenêtres, de voir la lumière et de ne pas l'emmener dans cette aile isolée qui était cachée de tout. Aucune fenêtre, seulement de la lumière artificielle._

_Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix._

_La journée, le blond ne bougeait pas de son lit refusant de manger quoi que ce soit. Le soir, on tentait de l'alimenter artificiellement pendant le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait. Il finissait par crier à cause de ses cauchemars et à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour frotter ses joues où il y sentait encore le sang séché sur sa peau._

_Les infirmières avaient arrêté de venir en pleine nuit. D'après un psychologue humain, c'était sa manière de s'extérioriser, le mieux était de le laisser faire. Seulement, celui-ci décida de ne pas s'occuper de son cas. _

_Ce fut un Galarien qui fut appelé. Sa peau était d'un bleu marine alors qu'un bleu plus clair se situait sur ses antennes. Il avait deux paires d'yeux globuleux qui étaient un mélange de noir et de vert foncé. Il était considéré comme un des meilleurs dans le traumatisme._

_Lors de son arrivée dans la chambre, les infirmières sortirent immédiatement de celle-ci laissant le médecin faire son travail. Il vit que l'humain était pâle, des pansements propres étaient sur ses joues, ses mains étaient bandées ainsi que ses pieds. Les genoux contre son torse, il ne regardait pas en sa direction. Le Galarien prit une chaise et se plaça face au lit._

_\- Bonjour, Soldat Uzumaki._

_Celui-ci ne répondit pas totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Le psychologue sortit une tablette holographique pour étudier un peu plus le patient ainsi que ses blessures et ses réactions face au traumatisme. Il étudia par la suite l'environnement où il se situait, la lumière blanche envahissant entièrement la pièce._

_\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ici ?_

_Les yeux bleus se relevèrent légèrement vers lui._

_\- Il fait… noir… Souvent… Noir…_

_Naruto se mit à trembler un peu avant de tourner la tête sur le côté à la recherche d'un point à regarder. Le Galarien nota rapidement sa réponse sur la tablette afin de revenir vers lui._

_\- Naruto… Si vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi…_

_\- Naruto… murmura le blond perdu._

_Le psychologue nota son profond désordre psychique. _

_\- Est-ce que vous voulez vous sentir mieux ?_

_\- Du sang… Du sang…_

_Le Galarien n'y allait surement pas de main morte, mais il avait appris au fur et à mesure de son expérience que le mieux pour accepter un drame était de faire son deuil et de l'accepter afin de vivre avec. Cela faisait dix jours que Naruto était dans cet hôpital et aucune aide ne lui avait été apportée. Le psychologue ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec lui. Au bout d'un certain moment, le traumatisme restait ancré et ne pouvait être oublié._

_Il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour le soigner._

_Le psychologue se leva pour se mettre à côté de lui._

_\- Il faut cesser de vous torture ainsi…_

_\- Des Dévoreurs… J'ai mal… Je n'ai rien pu faire…_

_\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute !_

_Naruto lui jeta un regard noir avant de prendre l'horloge sur sa table de chevet de l'éclater contre le mur et sa respiration se fit irrégulière._

_\- Naruto, regardez-moi._

_Le visage du blond s'affaissa de tristesse alors qu'il tentait de respirer correctement. Il était en pleine crise d'angoisse, mais c'était le bon moment…_

_\- Regardez-moi._

_Naruto se tourna vers le Galérien. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense comme s'il demandait de la pitié ou de l'aide…_

_\- Akuzé… Ce n'est pas de votre faute…_

_Le blond ne supportait pas d'entendre le simple mot « Akuzé » et il se leva immédiatement, les mains dans ses cheveux en tentant de s'enlever ces images de son esprit. Naruto se mit à tourner en rond._

_\- Ils sont morts… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Kiba… Kiba…_

_Naruto cogna la tête contre le mur pensant qu'il pourrait soulager sa peine, mais la crise d'angoisse reprit le dessus immédiatement et il se réfugia dans le coin du mur, la tête posée sur la matière synthétique. Le psychologue entendit des sanglots, son corps trembla et quelque chose d'humide tomba sur le sol en forme de gouttes : des larmes. _

_\- J'n'ai pas pu les sauver… JE N'AI PAS PU LES SAUVER !_

_\- Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ce n'est la faute de personne._

_\- NON ! J'aurais dû rester éveillé ! J'aurais dû les sauver !_

_\- Vous ne pouviez rien faire ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute !_

_La tête du patient se cogna contre le mur avant qu'il ne hurle :_

_\- KIBA N'AURAIT PAS DÛ MOURIR ! IL EST MORT PAR MA FAUTE ! DISTRAIT PAR MA FAUTE ! _

_\- Ecoutez…_

_\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE PEUX PLUS… J'EN PEUX PLUS…_

_Le blond se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la crise d'angoisse ayant totalement pris le dessus sur lui. Il sanglotait fortement criant par moment de désespoir._

_\- Pardon Kiba… Pardon Kiba… J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû t'écouter… Pardonne-moi…_

_Le psychologue resta un moment dans la pièce en fixant son patient se torturer lui-même. Il finit par sortir de la pièce croisant quelqu'un de l'armée. Probablement un commandant ou un général humain. Le Galérien s'en fichait légèrement de son grade. Ce n'était que des pauvres personnes contraintes à tuer des personnes la plupart du temps._

_\- Alors ? demanda l'homme._

_\- Vous avez mis trop de temps… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose… J'aurais dû entamer plusieurs étapes avec lui, mais j'ai dû les enfreindre avant que son traumatisme ne s'ancre totalement en lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le soigner… _

_\- Pourtant, vous êtes médecin et vous allez faire votre travail, n'est-ce pas ? insista l'homme._

_\- Vos soldats ne sont pas des machines, mais bien des êtres vivants._

_Le Galérien semblait énervé. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il ne supportait pas l'Alliance, ni les humains en général d'ailleurs. Mais un patient restait un patient… Et celui-là s'avérait difficile. Le soldat soupira agacé avant de lui demander d'un ton las :_

_\- Est-ce qu'il ira mieux ?_

_\- Pour ce genre de traumatisme… Il n'y a que deux solutions... Soit il vit avec pour le restant de sa vie, soit il devient fou. Dans les deux cas, le mieux pour lui aurait été de mourir là-bas._

* * *

_Des hurlements… Des tirs… Des effusions de sang… Kiba… Encore du sang… Kiba…_

_Des voix résonnaient derrière la porte de sa chambre, il ne reconnaissait pas les voix, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement ayant peur de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre. _

_\- Quel est le nom du survivant ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Va-t-il réintégrer les rangs de l'Alliance ?_

_\- Nous ne répondrons aucunement à ces questions. L'identité du survivant d'Akuzé restera secrète, je vous prie de nous laisser tranquilles avant que je ne vous arrête._

_\- Il se trouve dans cette chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez ! On veut la vérité, répliqua immédiatement la journaliste._

_Du sang sur son visage… Tout le temps du sang… Il courut vers la salle de bain et s'arracha une nouvelle fois ses pansements._

* * *

_Le psychologue revint plusieurs jours de suite assi__stant à ce même spectacle. Cependant, il comprit de mieux en mieux ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'humain. Il le laissait extérioriser, sa conscience lui répétant sans cesse que c'était de sa faute. Petit à petit, il semblait que Naruto commençait à l'accepter de plus en plus._

_Dix jours passèrent encore et le blond fut de plus en plus calme, mais dans le mauvais sens… Il se renfermait sur lui-même gardant ses cauchemars pour lui et malgré les demandes du psychologue de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé sur Akuzé afin de pouvoir se libérer une bonne fois pour toutes de son traumatisme, il refusait d'en parler. Ses yeux se fermaient douloureusement. Une infirmière à ses côtés observait la scène sans savoir réellement quoi faire._

_\- Naruto, appela le psychologue._

_Le blond le regarda, mais une partie de lui cherchait à dévier ses yeux ailleurs. Il voulait simplement oublier et ce Galarien lui rappelait sans cesse pourquoi il était ici._

_\- Je sais que vous avez envie d'oublier… Seulement, ce qu'il s'est passé, vous devez l'accepter. Rien ne pourra faire revenir les morts et je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous…_

_\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, fit le blond d'une supplique._

_\- Comme vous voudrez. Je pense que ça serait bon pour vous de voir quelqu'un d'autre de l'extérieur ?_

_Naruto eut une profonde réflexion. Il y avait probablement une personne qui pouvait voir et c'était Sasuke. Cela lui donna une étrange impression… Vingt jours dans cet hôpital sans avoir penser à lui une seconde… Peut-être que celui-ci voulait le voir._

_Mais il contra cette idée. C'était une mauvaise idée… Le blond était attaché à lui avant de partir à cette mission mortelle. La simple pensée de voir quelqu'un qu'il appréciait disparaître était inconcevable à ses yeux. _

_\- Non, il n'y a personne._

_\- Vous êtes sûr ?_

_\- Oui. Je suis seul. J'ai toujours été seul, mon seul ami était… était…_

_Les images survinrent de nouveau dans son esprit et il se mit à gémir de douleur, les deux mains sur les tempes._

_\- Très bien. On se voit demain._

_Le blond ne répondit pas alors que le Galarien quittait la pièce d'un pas calme. L'infirmière qui se trouvait aux côtés de son patient suivit rapidement le médecin laissant Naruto livré à lui-même._

_\- Docteur ! appela l'infirmière._

_Le psychologue se retourna et constata que la jeune femme venait de l'appeler. Il s'arrêta, se retournant face à elle, un regard perplexe._

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose… à propos du patient Uzumaki. Je pense qu'il vous a menti._

_\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, soupira l'extraterrestre._

_\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais… Il y a eu une nuit où il dormait et il a prononcé le prénom de quelqu'un…_

_\- Sûrement son ami Kiba mort sur le front, non ?_

_\- Non, il était différent… Il me semble que c'était… Sa… Sasuke. _

_Le Galarien fut curieux de savoir qui était ce Sasuke. La première fois que Naruto avait évoqué le nom de Kiba, le psychologue s'était renseigné sur le jeune homme lisant dans son dossier qu'ils étaient de très bons amis depuis qu'ils étaient recrus et qu'il était mort sur Akuzé. Il avait lu la liste entière des prénoms, mais il ne se souvint aucunement d'un certain Sasuke._

_Il la remercia de ces informations avant de quitter l'hôpital._

* * *

_\- Comment vont vos joues ?_

_\- Ça me brûle tout le temps…_

_Les jours s'étaient écoulés. On venait de le transférer dans une nouvelle chambre. La pression des médias s'étant affaibli, il avait pu retourner dans une chambre normale. Même si ces cauchemars persistaient toutes les nuits, Naruto pouvait se sentir légèrement mieux. Par contre, cette manie de nettoyer son visage n'était jamais partie. Ça le soulageait de le faire._

_Des soldats de l'Alliance étaient venus le voir attendant son témoignage de ce qui s'était passé sur Akuzé. Le psychologue avait contesté immédiatement ne sentant pas son jeune patient prêt à en parler._

_Il leur expliqua qu'avant de se réveiller et voir l'unité entière, ainsi que Kiba se faire assassiner devant lui, Naruto ne se souvenait de rien. Le rapport du psychologue à l'Alliance fut léger. Le témoignage du blond ne permettait pas de comprendre les raisons d'attaques des Dévoreurs, une race qui était censée ne plus exister. L'enquête fut fermée rapidement._

_Assis sur une table, le médecin, face à Naruto, enleva les pansements constatant une énorme boursouflure sur chacune de ses joues. De légères griffures se situaient autour des plaies. Le blond avait tellement frotté sur ses blessures qu'il avait réussi à se griffer avec ses ongles. Un médi-gel fut appliqué, mais les blessures ne se résorbaient pas facilement. Naruto grimaça de douleur, ses doigts serrant les deux côtés de la table._

_\- C'est bon, c'est terminé._

_Un nouveau pansement fut appliqué sur ses joues. Naruto regardait ses pieds sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il entendit la porte automatique s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Le blond ne daigna pas relever la tête._

_\- Caporal Uchiha, bonjour. Que faites-vous là ?_

_Au nom de famille évoqué, le patient releva aussitôt la tête. La silhouette de Sasuke se trouvait au pas de la porte, un mélange de colère et de tristesse était dessiné sur ses traits. Il portait sa combinaison de Caporal, une combinaison qui était un mélange de gris et de bleu marine. Les deux regards s'accrochèrent et avant que le médecin ne puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit, le blond baissa immédiatement la tête._

_\- Caporal hein, siffla Naruto entre ses dents._

_\- Je viens faire mon rapport sur le soldat Uzumaki, dit le brun d'un ton neutre._

_\- Allez-y, je vous en prie. _

_L'Uzumaki regardait un point fixe, les images d'Akuzé défilant de nouveau dans son esprit, les dents acérées sur ses joues, ses mains, ses pieds et les antennes s'enfonçant jusqu'à sa chaire. Il sentait le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Même si une partie de son être se réchauffait de le savoir dans le même endroit que lui, quelque chose de plus sanglant s'enchérissait par-dessus pour oublier ces sentiments naïfs._

_Il y eut un silence dans l'infirmerie sentant le regard insistant du brun sur lui. Cependant, les sentiments qui l'avaient obsédé auparavant ne faisaient plus partie de lui. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ressentir quelque chose ? Naruto se sentait vide._

_\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda le médecin._

_\- Savoir… Euh… Les blessures… fit Sasuke hésitant._

_\- Vous devez faire un rapport sur ses blessures ?_

_\- Les scientifiques veulent faire des recherches approfondies sur les Dévoreurs, tenter de comprendre les attaques de ces monstres… Et… il va bien ?_

_\- Des fois, ça va. Par moment, il replonge._

_Le médecin le regarda un instant avant de se diriger de nouveau vers Naruto._

_\- Soldat Uzumaki… Est-il possible de pouvoir montrer vos blessures au Caporal Uchiha ?_

_Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais sa tête hocha plusieurs fois. Il sentit un contact sur sa main droite ainsi que la gauche._

_\- Des marques de dents sur les mains et sur les pieds. Elles semblent assez tranchantes, elles ont même réussi à atteindre l'os. Le pied, n'en parlons pas. Normalement, il n'aurait pas pu marcher de nouveau. Ça a atteint les nerfs, mais grâce à la technologie nous avons pu faire quelque chose pour ça._

_\- Ça me rassure, souffla Sasuke._

_La blouse du blond fut légèrement soulevée révélant de nombreux pansements sur sa peau._

_\- Quelque chose s'est agrippé à lui et s'est enfoncé jusqu'à mettre sa chair à vif. Sachant que l'atmosphère est totalement différente et très intoxiquée, elle a été un bon nombre de fois infectée. On a vraiment eu du mal à la désinfecter sans qu'il ne hurle ou gigote. Ces blessures ne fermeront jamais correctement._

_Le médecin enleva légèrement le pansement révélant une blessure sanguinolente d'un rouge sang écœurant. _

_\- Et ses joues ont été lacérées par les dents… On suppose que le monstre a voulu le dévorer et qu'il s'est défendu jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce que sa gueule ne tente de se refermer sur lui ce qui a provoqué ces blessures. Il ne cesse de se frotter le visage à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il les frotte et rouvre de nouveau ses plaies. Je viens de les désinfecter. Normalement, elles auraient dû se résorber._

_Sasuke observa un instant le médecin, mais il fut beaucoup trop préoccupé par Naruto._

_\- Est-il possible… que vous me laissiez seul avec lui un moment ? demanda doucement Sasuke._

_Ses yeux noirs fixaient Naruto priant pour que celui-ci relève la tête vers lui, qu'il reprenne pied._

_\- Bien sûr. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes._

_Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête vers le médecin avant de lui murmurer un « merci ». La porte automatique s'ouvrit et se ferma dans un bruit. Le brun retourna à son sujet principal : Naruto. Toujours ce même regard et il se contentait de le regarder sans rien dire, le bruit des machines autour d'eux comblant le silence._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura Naruto, le regard dans le vide._

_\- Je suis venu te voir, Naruto, répondit douloureusement Sasuke._

_\- Tu n'as rien à faire là._

_\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. _

_Naruto ne répondit pas. Le blond tenta d'effacer les images de son esprit pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke tentait de cacher sa peine._

_Sasuke s'approcha de lui en se mettant bien face à lui, leur visage restant à une proximité raisonnable. Les yeux ternes du blond l'observaient. Si près de lui… Pourtant, rien ne se manifestait en lui. Quelque chose semblait bloquée à l'intérieur de lui._

_\- Comment je suis censé me sentir ? rit d'un air triste le brun. Ça fait presque un mois, Naruto. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais vivant… Je ne sais même pas comment me sentir même maintenant._

_\- Tu n'es pas là pour ton soi-disant rapport, hein ? demanda doucement le blond._

_La réponse du brun fut évidemment négative, sa tête bougeant de droite à gauche._

_\- Non. Mais…_

_\- Depuis quand tu es Caporal, hein ? Tu es promu et tu oses te ramener ici… Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi._

_\- Non, car c'est ton psychologue qui est venu me voir et qui m'a tout expliqué… Merde, je sais que tu n'étais pas en état, mais tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter une seule fois ? Je te croyais mort !_

_Sur le mot « mort », les yeux céruléens le regardèrent froidement._

_\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, je ne te dois rien, marmonna le blond._

_Sasuke fut profondément blessé et même s'il tentait vainement de le cacher, Naruto pouvait le sentir. Cependant, le fait d'avoir dit ces mots lui fit un petit pincement au cœur…_

_Avait-il bien ressenti de l'amertume en ce moment précis ? Alors que les seuls sentiments qu'il avait connu depuis des jours étaient la peur et la tristesse ?_

_\- Non… Je sais que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut, ni même la bonne personne… Je veux simplement t'aider. Le médecin m'a dit que ça te ferait du bien de voir quelqu'un._

_Soudain, le blond perdit contrôle de lui-même. Le mot « ami » lui rappelant des souvenirs d'un ancien temps… Désormais, si lointain de lui, que la mort de Kiba refaisait surface dans son esprit. Il se mit à hurler soudainement :_

_\- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMI ! KIBA ETAIT MON AMI ! KIBA EST MORT… Kiba est mort…_

_Sasuke ne recula pas face à ces paroles. Ils avaient beau être ignobles à entendre, le brun avait connu pire… Il restait devant Naruto, sans bouger._

_\- Naruto._

_Le brun prit ses mains dans les siennes tentant de le faire revenir à la raison alors que la respiration de son ami se faisait erratique… La peur qu'il avait ressentie devant les Dévoreurs… Elle refaisait surface comme un boomerang lancé qui revenait en pleine poitrine. Sasuke prit soin de ne pas appuyer sur les blessures de ses mains. Ses pouces caressaient lentement ses phalanges._

_\- Ça va, ok ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_Naruto se mit à pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas ses gestes envers lui… Le blond ne distinguait plus la réalité et le cauchemar incessant. Du sang. Des dévoreurs. Kiba… Kiba…_

_\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? répéta-t-il, les larmes chaudes dévalant ses joues. _

_Sasuke eut un petit rictus en coin sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de lui demander._

_\- Un homme ne pleure pas, tu le sais ça, Naruto. Encore moins un soldat._

_Le blond se sentit se calmer, les souvenirs s'atténuant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en reniflant. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit bien… Sasuke agissait sur lui comme un baume régénérant._

_\- Je sais… finit par répondre le blond._

_Une aura bleue enveloppa le brun, ses deux billes noires luisant à la lumière artificielle. Un instant, les yeux céruléens furent illuminés par cette merveille. Leur visage se rapprochait instinctivement. Naruto ne bougeait pas regardant Sasuke de haut alors qu'il se calait entre les jambes du blond. Dans cette position, le blond faisait une tête de plus que le brun._

_\- Je suis désolé, Naruto… De ressentir des choses comme ça envers toi… Je veux seulement te dire… Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas moi-même… Si je pouvais te donner des réponses, je le ferais._

_Des visions de sang refirent surface. Les Dévoreurs. Kiba. Du sang. La douleur. La peur. Les trous noirs. Kiba. Du sang. Sasuke. _

_Du sang. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Mort._

_\- Je ne l'ai pas décidé, je-_

_Naruto mit une main sur la bouche du brun sentant l'aura bleue autour de sa main… Une légère chaleur parcourait ses doigts alors qu'ils descendaient lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule. Le blond ne le regardait de nouveau plus, ses pensées le torturant à nouveau. Un flux d'émotions fit surface comme si tout avait été enfermé pour tout exploser aujourd'hui… Cela le fit trembler tellement que tout semblait intense._

_Le blond fronça des sourcils avant de murmurer d'un ton douloureux :_

_\- Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

_Cette phrase avait été dite naturellement sans que le blond n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir._

_D'autres larmes… Sous le choc des paroles, Sasuke ne bougea plus. Ce fut Naruto qui scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser violent. Le brun soupira fortement contre sa bouche et le blond sentit l'électricité parcourir son corps à nouveau. A nouveau, il se sentait vivre. Comme une drogue, il voulait happer ses lèvres encore et encore._

_Sasuke se laissait guider par la bouche de Naruto. La tête blonde se pencha sur le côté approfondissant le baiser, leur langue ne perdant pas leur temps pour se retrouver et se caresser._

_Les doigts du brun parcoururent la joue pansée du blond et il sentit cette chaleur envahissante vers ses blessures. Il soupira presque d'extase, l'aura bleue les entourant entièrement._

_Du sang… Des corps… Des cadavres… La souffrance… Du sang. Du sang. Du sang. Sasuke. Du sang._

_Mais ce moment fut rapidement brisé. Une violente crise venait de prendre Naruto alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis des jours… Comme si le fait d'avoir libéré ses sentiments l'avait fait replonger. _

_Soudain, l'Uchiha fut poussé en arrière avant que l'Uzumaki ne hurle en se tenant la tête dans ses mains : _

_\- ARRÊTE ÇA ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! _

_Le blond agrippa ses cheveux en hurlant, désespéré. Sasuke se releva rapidement horrifié par le soudain changement de comportement. L'aura bleue se dissipa. Le brun ne tenta pas de le raisonner… Naruto était en train de tout casser dans la pièce et avant que quelque chose n'atteigne son visage, il courut vers les portes._

_Il sortit de la cabine appelant rapidement le médecin afin qu'il rejoigne immédiatement Naruto. _

_Sasuke renifla légèrement lorsqu'il finit par sortir de l'hôpital. Il se baissa en avant en serrant sa poitrine douloureuse contre lui tentant d'oublier cette catastrophe._

_Les pleurs, c'était très peu pour lui, il détestait ça. Sasuke se mit de nouveau droit en inspirant fortement, marchant d'une allure droite et le regard sévère, il garda la tête haute._


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

_Le brun ne revint pas les jours suivants._

_Naruto finit par sortir de l'hôpital, ses crises diminuant petit à petit. Le psychologue avait conclu que le blond était fort mentalement, probablement dû à son enfance et à son passé dans les gangs. Mais celui-ci cacha bien son jeu. Les cauchemars persistaient. La vision de Kiba assassiné devant ses yeux se répétait sans cesse. Dans ces moments-là, il se secouait la tête dans un geste instinctif comme s'il pouvait se libérer de ces atrocités._

_Une infirmière lui fit signer un papier pour sa sortie et il récupéra bien vite le peu d'affaires qu'il lui restait d'Akuzé. Le sac sur son dos, il quitta lentement le bâtiment pour retrouver bien vite le décor artificiel de la Citadelle. Naruto leva les yeux vers le haut apercevant ce ciel ressemblant étrangement à celui de la Terre…_

_Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, Sasuke attendait près d'une colonne les bras croisés. Il n'était aucunement habillé en civil arborant son armure de couleur noire. Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris de le voir. Il n'avait prévenu personne de sa sortie. Les souvenirs du baiser, qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle de lui-même, firent irruption dans son esprit._

_Autant ne pas l'éviter, tout ce en quoi consistait leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tout n'était qu'ambigüité, rien de plus. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait seulement été désespéré… C'était les seules raisons qui lui paraissaient évidentes._

_Le blond décida de s'approcher doucement en remontant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et le brun changea rapidement de position mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Chacun des deux réagissait comme si leurs gestes étaient minutieusement contrôlés. Naruto remarqua bien vite dans son regard qu'il se rappelait encore de leur contact intime. La tristesse sur son visage ne pouvait démentir._

_\- Salut._

_\- Salut, répondit Naruto doucement._

_Une légère impression de déjà-vu se fit ressentir._

_\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Sasuke avec politesse._

_\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te donner comme réponse, avoua le blond._

_\- Désolé._

_Ils semblaient gênés ne trouvant pas un sujet approprié à aborder. Sasuke baissa le regard un instant avant de se racler la gorge._

_\- Bon et bien… Je vais te laisser._

_\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, coupa le brun immédiatement._

_\- Pour quoi alors ? A part parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ? Parce que je peux te répondre immédiatement. J'ai… perdu les pédales. _

_L'Uchiha était quelqu'un de très renfermé d'habitude. Ses émotions ne se dévoilaient jamais facilement. Pourtant, Naruto avait touché un point sensible. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, la frustration fut facilement visible par le froncement de ses sourcils et le durcissement des traits de son visage. _

_\- Je ne veux pas discuter de ça, fit Sasuke d'un ton assuré. Je suis en mission._

_\- En mission ?_

_\- Je suis là pour t'aider à aller mieux._

_\- Et en quoi tu vas m'aider, hein ? Tu vas claquer des doigts et me faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Sasuke s'énerva bien vite, il mit un doigt sur le torse du blond en le poussant en arrière de manière brutale._

_\- Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto Uzumaki. Le fait d'être désagréable avec moi ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir-là. Tu m'embrasses, tu rejettes la faute sur moi et tu décides à être têtu pour ne pas reconnaître tes sentiments? _

_\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments envers toi ! s'écria le blond._

_La tension montait entre les deux hommes, prêts à se frapper à tout moment._

_\- Je m'en fous ! fit le brun en prenant le même ton. Je fais ma mission pour ta réinsertion sociale pour éviter que tu pètes un câble en plein milieu des civils, un point c'est tout._

_\- Je sais me gérer, cracha le blond._

_\- Apparemment, non, puisque le rapport des médecins relève qu'il y a une semaine tu as tenté de tuer une infirmière en la prenant pour un Dévoreur._

_Naruto grimaça reconnaissant la vérité que Sasuke exposait face à lui. Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec ces souvenirs douloureux et, sans l'avouer, il avait une peur affreuse de s'en prendre à des civils._

_\- L'Alliance ne veut pas prendre de risque vis-à-vis de toi, surtout qu'on a caché ton nom aux médias afin qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. Tu vas devoir te faire à ma présence jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Je t'accompagnerai partout même dans ton appartement et ce sont des ordres. C'est assez clair pour toi ?_

_Le blond fut impressionné par la dureté des propos du brun. Il ne protesta pas. Après tout, même si une pointe de regrets se faisait ressentir dans ses agissements envers lui – et qu'un côté de son esprit désirait terriblement Sasuke -, il pensa que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux._

_\- Oui, Caporal, siffla le blond entre ses dents._

_Sa tête hocha plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne reprenne son chemin initial. Sasuke le suivit de près sans dire un mot._

_Sur le chemin, le blond se mit à penser aux événements qui s'étaient produits entre eux. Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées furent suffisamment claires, Naruto finit par se l'avouer : il ne rejetait pas ses sentiments envers lui… C'était réel. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé à Akuzé, ses souvenirs avec le brun étaient les seuls à pouvoir le réconforter et à le soulager un instant. Le baiser dans la salle d'entraînement, son inquiétude pour lui, sa visite à l'hôpital, puis ce second baiser le touchait droit au cœur. Il n'était aucunement indifférent envers lui. La peur était le seul sentiment qui réussissait à le dominer entièrement._

_Ce n'était pas ses sentiments qui l'effrayaient, ni le fait de ressentir quelque chose pour un homme… Après tout, les races se mélangeaient de part et d'autre. Deux hommes humains n'allaient rien changer._

_Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Akuzé. Il suffisait d'un millième de seconde pour qu'un soldat puisse mourir sur le front et pour n'importe quelle raison._

_Finalement, son comportement envers lui expliquait clairement les raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi la solution de l'éloignement. Il préférait ne plus jamais le voir plutôt que de l'avoir à ses côtés et le voir disparaître à cause d'une mort certaine. Ils étaient dans une situation compliquée, mais…_

_Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Pas encore une fois._

_Seulement, durant les jours qui suivirent, il remercia le ciel que Sasuke soit à ses côtés. Les crises d'angoisses revenaient à n'importe quel moment, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la Citadelle ou que le blond faisait seulement des courses. _

_Naruto s'asseyait sur le sol sous le regard choqué des civils. Le brun s'agenouillait près de lui, posait une main sur son épaule et répétait son prénom plusieurs fois afin qu'il s'échappe de ces tourments. Cela pouvait durer tout autant cinq minutes comme une heure, mais Sasuke ne lâchait pas prise jusqu'à des fois le secouer. Si jamais les crises étaient trop fortes, il appelait le service médical afin de le ramener à l'appartement provisoire._

_Le blond finissait toujours par se calmer quelques instants plus tard. _

_Les seules images qui lui permettaient de se changer les idées étaient tout simplement Sasuke. Il se disait sans arrêt que ce n'était pas bien de se torturer ainsi, mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir chasser les souvenirs douloureux._

_Une après-midi, Naruto se réveilla dans la petite chambre ne se rappelant plus réellement pourquoi il était là. Mais il finit par reconnaître l'endroit à cause de l'étroitesse de la chambre colorée d'un blanc crème, une grande fenêtre aux angles arrondis donnant la vue sur plusieurs bâtiments de la Citadelle et une commande d'ouverture dans le mur, à priori il s'agissait d'une armoire enfoncée à l'intérieur. Le blond constata qu'il y avait une sorte de filtre solaire sur la vitre distinguant la silhouette de la ville. Totalement plongé dans le noir, il appuya sur une commande à ses côtés et le filtre s'enleva…_

_Ce n'était plus l'après-midi, mais le soir. La chambre resta plongée dans l'obscurité alors que seules les lumières de la ville illuminaient la pièce. Un mal de tête l'assaillant, il s'assit doucement dans le lit constatant qu'il était toujours habillé._

_Le bruit des portes automatique se fit entendre, l'ombre de Sasuke pénétrant dans la chambre._

_\- Tu veux que j'allume la lumière ? demanda-t-il doucement._

_\- Non, merci._

_Le brun soupira avant de venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit en croisant ses mains._

_\- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_\- Comme après avoir vu ton unité se faire tuer devant tes yeux, soupira Naruto._

_\- Désolé._

_\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto cherchait son regard dans l'obscurité tentant de percevoir ses réactions, mais la pièce était beaucoup trop sombre pour révéler quoi que ce soit. Il soupira doucement encore une fois._

_\- C'est la première fois que tu viens me parler réellement, remarqua Naruto._

_\- Mmh._

_\- Pourtant, j'en ai fait des crises et… _

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase attendant que Sasuke lui réponde et complète. Mais le brun ne fit rien se contentant de bouger légèrement sur le fauteuil s'adossant sur l'accoudoir. Mais Naruto savait réellement pourquoi Sasuke ne souhaitait pas lui parler. _

_Créer des liens, espérer, être rejeté à nouveau… L'Uchiha n'avait plus envie et l'Uzumaki pouvait sentir son abandon._

_Malgré sa proximité, Sasuke lui manquait. C'était étrange de ressentir cette distance entre lui et le brun alors qu'ils étaient près de l'autre. Peut-être ressentait-il une quelconque nostalgie du temps où ils n'étaient encore que des amis, lorsque rien n'était compliqué… Mais ce n'était pas les souvenirs de cette époque qui lui permettait d'avancer… C'était ces moments où les deux hommes n'étaient pas que de simples amis._

_Après de mûres réflexions, Naruto finit par conclure qu'il l'avait embrassé à l'infirmerie, car il était à la recherche d'autre chose que la douleur au plus profond de son être. Sasuke était la seule personne à pouvoir lui provoquer d'autres sensations en lui. Cet homme agissait comme un remède sur lui._

_Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait ? Le simple fait qu'ils soient tous deux encore dans l'armée. Le simple fait d'avoir une peur constante de le voir partir, disparaître… C'était devenu une phobie._

_Le blond sortit de ses pensées avant de regarder la silhouette du brun qui semblait le fixer._

_\- J'ai pensé… à rentrer de nouveau dans l'armée, déclara Naruto._

_Sasuke se releva doucement du siège. _

_\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Oui. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, ni Kiba. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité que je sois là à me torturer… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital rapidement. Je veux continuer pour Kiba, pour eux qui sont mort… J'aurais eu honte de quitter l'armée en me cachant. Je veux vivre, pas survivre._

_A nouveau, le brun ne répondit pas et le blond se sentit légèrement frustré de sa non-réaction. Peut-être était-il aussi pensif que lui. Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de très perspicace ce qui le força à ne pas insister à obtenir une réponse de sa part._

_\- Tu veux manger ? finit par demander Sasuke._

_\- Non, merci._

_\- Très bien. Appelle-moi si tu as un problème._

_L'ombre se leva du fauteuil tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes automatiques. Naruto paniqua un instant en le voyant partir._

_\- Où tu vas ? demanda la voix tremblante de Naruto._

_\- Je rentre chez moi._

_\- Quoi ? Ta mission avec moi est terminée ? s'interloqua-t-il._

_\- Non, quelqu'un vient prendre le relais à ma place. On a besoin de moi sur le terrain d'une mission._

_\- Une mission… _

_\- Je reviendrais quand ça sera terminé._

_\- Attends…_

_\- Bonne nuit, Naruto._

_Il se retrouvera de nouveau seul, les portes se fermant d'elles-mêmes sur le passage de Sasuke._

_Sa stratégie de s'éloigner de lui était un échec total. Naruto ne réussissait pas à cacher ses sentiments, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait besoin de lui. _

_Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Il préféra se rendormir._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il finit par sortir de la chambre, le soldat prenant le relais était assis sur le canapé, une tablette holographique dans la main consultant probablement les dernières informations du rapport de Sasuke. Naruto fut assez de mauvaise humeur, les cauchemars ayant persisté pendant la nuit, il n'eut aucune envie de faire connaissance avec le remplaçant._

_Le soldat l'emmena aux ambassades afin qu'il puisse s'occuper un peu l'esprit. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il eut le droit de consulter les nombreuses affaires en cours dans la Citadelle. _

_Seulement, il assista à quelque chose qui le tourmenta. Une mission avait mal tourné, les ennemis mal dirigés et une soldate était morte sur le front. L'homme voulait récupérer le corps de sa femme pour faire son deuil. On lui refusait sa demande. Naruto, pris par ses émotions comprenant parfaitement l'homme, venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement de Kiba, ni à celui des autres soldats._

_Une crise d'angoisse le prit aussitôt et il réussit à sortir de la pièce avant que ça n'empire. Le soldat le surveillant l'avait suivi, mais ne pratiqua pas le même rituel que Sasuke, le laissant seul alors qu'il cherchait une équipe médicale._

_Naruto resta un moment contre le mur à tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Il se força à la contrôler ainsi que ses pensées. Puis les souvenirs avec Sasuke revinrent dans son esprit se mélangeant étrangement avec le drame d'Akuzé, mais il réussit à se focaliser sur les images du brun jusqu'à se calmer petit à petit._

_Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal lorsque l'équipe médicale arriva._

_Il fut surpris d'avoir réussi à se contrôler lui-même à la simple pensée du brun. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pas à cause de sa précédente crise, mais bien de ce que provoquait en lui Sasuke à son simple souvenir. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, ni pour son futur dans l'Alliance…_

_Mais Naruto ne pouvait nier… Il n'y arrivait plus._

_On lui demanda s'il allait bien et s'il voulait rentrer à l'appartement ce qu'il accepta vivement, le soldat légèrement paniqué par ce qui s'était passé n'ayant eu aucun contrôle de la situation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, son escorte lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose comme un somnifère pour oublier ses tourments. L'Uzumaki ne lui répondit pas se réfugiant dans la chambre._

_Il n'en pouvait plus de ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui sans cesse. Il voulait le revoir. Sa tête se réfugia dans ses mains, les genoux contre son torse, perturbé par les souvenirs et la situation._

_Le soldat finit par entrer dans la chambre sans son autorisation et déposa un verre sur sa petite table de chevet de même couleur que la pièce._

_\- C'est un somnifère, expliqua l'homme. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, mais ça vous fera du bien._

_Et l'homme quitta aussitôt la chambre. Lentement, la tête blonde se tourna vers le gobelet d'eau ainsi que le petit cachet à côté. Naruto ne faisait que dormir alors que justement, les nuits étaient pires que le jour… Il fronça des sourcils un instant avant d'engober le cachet dans sa bouche._

_Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une nuit sans rêves..._

_A peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il tomba dans les limbes du sommeil, son esprit se soulageant quelques instants._

_\- NARUTO !_

_Le blond tourna la tête vers la droite en croisant le regard de Sasuke, totalement paniqué par la situation. Naruto fut légèrement perdu par ce qu'il se passait. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il entendit des bruits de tirs. Des cris. Encore des cris. De l'effusion de sang… Du sang… _

_Il y en avait partout. Beaucoup trop. La plaine était tapie de ce liquide rouge. Ses pieds étaient noyés dedans. Naruto se mit à respirer fortement ne comprenant pas la situation._

_Un cri de monstre retentit. Un Dévoreur était juste en face de Sasuke se préparant à jeter de l'acide. Le brun ne bougeait pas pointant son arme vers le monstre, les dents serrées, concentré sur où il pouvait viser._

_\- SASUKE ! BOUGE DE LA !_

_Il ne bougeait pas. Il restait planté en face du monstre. Naruto se mit à courir vers lui, mais lorsqu'il arriva par l'atteindre, une antenne du monstre vint l'étrangler s'ancrant dans sa chaire comme les blessures qu'il avait pu subir dans son dos. Le blond se mit à crier son nom, mais Sasuke finit par mourir. Devant ses yeux._

_Des larmes coulaient sur son visage… Encore une fois… Il n'avait rien pu faire…_

_Un Dévoreur l'attrapa dans sa gueule et les dents lancinantes s'approchèrent dangereusement de son visage alors que son corps se débattait de l'emprise du monstre. La créature finit par lui lacérer le visage, des plaies s'ouvrant un peu partout, la douleur envahissant son corps tout entier…_

_Jamais ça ne s'arrêtait. La souffrance était fulgurante. On le torturait. Il allait mourir comme tous les autres._

_\- Naruto !_

_Qui l'appelait ?_

_\- NARUTO ! REVEILLE-TOI !_

_Le dénommé finit par se réveiller, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond se retrouvant encore une fois dans cette pièce noire. Encore possédé par le cauchemar, il s'assit sur le lit se débattant encore, des cris résonnant dans la chambre._

_\- Naruto ! Calme-toi, bon sang !_

_Naruto, sous la pulsion, finit par arracher les deux pansements sur ses joues dévoilant six cicatrices encore rouges. Ses mains furent bloquées contre le mur derrière lui, mais le blond continua à se débattre sans prendre conscience qu'il était de nouveau dans la réalité._

_\- Je dois sauver Sasuke ! cria-t-il._

_\- Je suis là, Naruto. Arrête maintenant !_

_Soudain, sur ces paroles, il cessa de bouger constatant soudainement que la présence qui le bloquait n'était autre que le brun qui était totalement paniqué par les hurlements de Naruto. Pour une fois, Sasuke était habillé en civil. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon de couleur grise de matière légère et des bottes noires._

_Dans ses deux billes noires, Naruto pouvait y lire une certaine peur chez lui. Le blond avala sa salive difficilement, son organe vital battant à vive allure et son front ainsi que ses cheveux étaient humides. Les deux mains libérèrent petit à petit l'emprise qu'avait l'Uchiha sur l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne se lâchait du regard._

_Le blond paraissait soulagé de le voir, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur vive alors que le brun n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette peur qu'il avait ressentie en entendant les hurlements de son ami dans la chambre. _

_Sasuke se racla légèrement la gorge avant de se relever doucement du lit. Seulement, la suite ne fut pas prévue. Naruto se précipita sur lui. Les draps furent enlevés et à genoux sur le lit, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, son nez se fondant dans sa clavicule. Le brun finit sur le lit, dans la même position que le blond. Sasuke ne réussit pas à se dégager, l'emprise de Naruto sur lui étant trop forte._

_\- Arrête, je t'en prie, supplia Sasuke._

_Mais il ne partait pas… Son corps se collant un peu plus au sien._

_\- Ne fais pas ça, t'es pas dans ton état normal…_

_Le nez du blond remonta doucement de sa clavicule jusqu'à sentir le pouls de l'homme contre lui ressentant chaque pulsation rapide et forte._

_\- Je t'en supplie, arrête._

_La voix du brun devenait de plus en plus faible et semblait douloureuse. Naruto l'écoutait, pourtant il ne démordait pas se revigorant de sa présence toute entière. Le seul fait d'avoir envisagé de le perdre… Le blond avait beau être dans tous ses états, il se rendit compte que le brun devenait presque vital à sa survie._

_\- Pardonne-moi Sasuke…_

_Les muscles du corps du brun se tendirent d'un seul coup alors que l'aura bleue commençait petit à petit à apparaître. Cela fit légèrement sourire Naruto remarquant qu'il ne réussissait toujours pas à cacher ses pouvoirs en sa présence… Son visage se mit proche du sien sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres._

_\- Je t'ai rejeté, je le sais… Je me disais que c'était parce que tu étais un homme… J'ai… j'ai passé la plupart du temps avec des femmes et… j'avais peur…_

_\- Tais-toi._

_\- Non, attends… Même pour essayer, je me suis dit que c'était trop risqué même aujourd'hui… Je pense que c'est trop risqué… Je pense réellement à ma carrière… Je ne pensais pas… je ne pensais pas…_

_Sasuke ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il savait que Naruto divaguait et malgré la profondeur de ses paroles, le brun se sentait blessé. Sasuke avait pourtant des compétences au combat, si quelqu'un l'empoignait de cette manière, il était presque certain qu'il saurait se dégager d'une prise comme celle-ci. Mais il ne le fit. L'Uchiha le poussait en arrière sans force comme s'il avait perdu toute conviction de se dégager de son emprise_

_\- Ne pars pas, fit Naruto doucement._

_Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt lui demandant d'un air suppliant de rester auprès de lui._

_\- J'ai… vraiment eu peur… C'est que… Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant… Tu comprends ? C'est fort et quand je pense à toi, ce n'est pas en tant qu'ami, mais plus que ça… Je m'en suis rendu compte à l'infirmerie… Je préférais te voir loin de moi plutôt que de te voir… mourir… ou… quelque chose de ce genre-là. _

_Le regard sombre noir du brun luisait d'un mélange entre incertitude, colère et… amour._

_\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, mais… Aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche des lois, je m'en fiche de tout. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je veux juste…_

_Les bras de Sasuke finirent par se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'il déplace l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, ses droits parcourant les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Leur front se posa l'un contre l'autre se regardant toujours dans les yeux._

_\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? demanda doucement le brun._

_\- Oui._

_\- On devra vivre caché, tu le sais._

_\- J'en prends les risques. Tant pis pour le reste._

_Les lèvres du blond s'approchèrent doucement de ses homologues tandis que son récent amant hésita un instant observant ce bout de chair s'offrant à lui. Les craintes de Naruto étaient valables, mais…_

_Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et ferma les yeux attendant ce moment attendu depuis longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et envie comme deux êtres en manque. Les sensations de douceur furent de nouveau au rendez-vous, les soupirs d'aise du brun donnant des frissons sur la peau du blond alors que leurs mains bougeaient sur leur corps se tâtant du bout des doigts._

_Naruto finit par renverser Sasuke sur le lit. Pris tous deux dans l'action et dans les émotions fortes, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois presque d'un naturel déconcertant comme si leur corps était fait pour s'assembler ensemble._

_Le lendemain matin, le brun eut une légère frayeur en voyant le lit vide. Il s'était d'abord énervé avant de voir rapidement qu'e Naruto était dans la salle de bain en train de se frotter les joues inlassablement. Il avait soupiré, soulagé et, depuis ce jour, il l'avait observé faire son rituel._

_Les cauchemars finirent par se dissiper jusqu'à disparaître complètement, Sasuke agissant sur lui comme un remède efficace. Ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus sur Akuzé qui était devenu inhabité depuis le drame. Les Dévoreurs avaient été exterminés et la planète semblait calme sous le soleil rouge. La stèle était érigée sur le lieu du drame. _

_Naruto n'avait pas eu de crise et n'avait pas non plus pleuré. Il avait regardé la stèle en silence, ses yeux fixés sur le nom de Kiba._

_Ils reprirent bien vite leur rôle dans l'armée et chacun monta en grade très rapidement. Ils étaient très souvent séparés lors des missions, mais ils s'étaient établis une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre ce qui empêcha fortement l'inquiétude de Naruto envers lui._

_Le blond fut le premier à devenir Commandant et à posséder son propre vaisseau ce qui facilita le brun à participer aux mêmes missions. Après un exploit lors d'une très importante mission, tout le monde finit par connaître son nom ainsi que son parcours._

_Il expliqua, lors d'une interview, que huit ans auparavant il n'était pas sûr de vouloir redevenir soldat, mais qu'il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais une autre question s'en suivit… Que s'était-il passé huit ans auparavant ? Et il avoua, d'un ton naturel, mais qui restait néanmoins triste qu'il fût le seul survivant d'Akuzé._

_Sasuke l'avait fortement réprimandé d'avoir dit ça à la galaxie entière ne portant pas préjudice aux conséquences que cela pouvait apporter sur lui ainsi que sur leur couple… Naruto s'était excusé et il avait refusé toute autre interview._

_La jeune Sakura arriva peu de temps après à bord du Konoha 9. Ensemble, ils formèrent le trio ultime recevant les plus nettes distinctions du Conseil._

_Huit années passèrent sans que rien ne puisse les séparer._

\- Sasuke…

Il avait murmuré son nom dans l'inconscience, ses pensées ne se dirigeant que vers sa personne. Sa perception capta des tremblements autour de lui et ça ne provenait pas de lui. Un œil s'ouvrit difficilement alors que son corps se réveillait. Une douleur à la nuque se fit ressentir et il grogna légèrement.

Ses deux yeux finirent par s'ouvrir sur deux gardes en face de lui. Dans son dos, il sentit quelque chose de froid et de dur constatant que c'était sûrement un mur qui se situait derrière lui. Un autre tremblement se fit ressentir dans le sol et Naruto releva le regard vers le plafond. Une légère fissure le dessinait et une fine poussière tomba.

Son environnement se fit de plus en plus clair et de plus en plus précis. Il se trouvait toujours dans ce minicomplexe de scientifiques avant qu'il ne soit assommé. L'électricité sautait par moment et des explosions se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur. Depuis combien de temps était-il resté ainsi sans bouger ? Quelque chose se tramait…

Sauf que quand il tenta de se lever les deux gardes le poussèrent en arrière sans douceur. L'angle du mur se cogna contre ses reins et Naruto se mit à grimacer. Il leur jeta un regard noir, puis il dit sèchement :

\- Je suis le Commandant de l'Alliance, je vous rappelle, je vous ordonne de me laisser partir avant que vous ne le regrettiez.

Une autre explosion survint et l'électricité fut de nouveau coupée pendant quelques secondes, suivie par des hurlements de la trentaine de scientifiques jusqu'à ce que cela revienne subitement. Les gardes n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil depuis l'instant dernier.

Evidemment, le blond finit par se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant que celui-ci ne perde connaissance. Il avait failli tuer cette pauvre femme sous le coup de la colère et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre deux gardes dont il ne distingua même pas le regard à cause de la visière de leur casque.

\- Commandant ! Vous êtes réveillé !

C'était Liara, un pistolet en main, son visage bleuté sali par la poussière qui ne cessait de tomber du plafond. Elle trottina vers lui incitant aux gardes de se pousser ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Elle tendit sa main vers le blond et l'aida à se relever du sol. La jeune Asari regarda autour d'elle tandis que les scientifiques se terraient sous leurs bureaux.

Naruto regarda dans la même direction que sa coéquipière avant de revenir sur elle.

\- T'Soni, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les pupilles de l'Asari se dirigèrent vers lui, une peur certaine luisant à l'intérieur.

\- Vous… vous avez complètement perdu le contrôle de vous-même au moment où vous avez vu le nom du Commandant Uchiha sur les tableaux de bord… Je vous ai mis en état de stase pour vous arrêter, mais Sakura… je veux dire le Caporal Haruno a décidé de vous assommer vous jugeant trop dangereux. J'étais contre ça, mais…

\- Ça va. Je comprends si tu étais du même avis, dit Naruto d'un ton sincère.

\- Non, réellement, je n'étais pas d'accord, ce n'était pas correct. Les scientifiques ont eu peur et c'est vrai que vous aviez l'air dangereux… Mais vous restez notre supérieur ! Les gardes ont décidé de vous garder à l'œil, mais désormais, on a plus le temps pour…

Une autre explosion survint et des cris résonnèrent dans le complexe.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ?

\- Douze heures.

Une autre explosion. Puis il finit par apercevoir Sakura. Elle courait vers eux en tentant de protéger ses yeux de la poussière, son fusil de précision traînant sur le sol. Ses cheveux rosés étaient devenus ternes à cause de la poussière. Naruto exprima un visage sévère à son encontre. Liara observa ses deux coéquipiers un instant.

\- Haruno.

\- Commandant ! Je… je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, mais… pas le temps pour des excuses. Nous avons d'énormes problèmes, fit la jeune fille d'un ton rapide.

\- Je vois ça, répondit-il aussi sec.

\- On a un énorme problème, Commandant, dit aussitôt l'Asari.

\- On est attaqué par les geths depuis au moins trois heures. On a fermé le complexe, mais les attaques ne cessent pas.

Naruto jeta un œil vers les deux gardes qui avaient littéralement disparu. Il les retrouva bien vite. La porte du complexe était en train d'être brisée et il ne fallait plus beaucoup de temps avant que celle-ci ne se casse complètement.

\- Il y a sûrement un vaisseau au-dessus qui lance des missiles. Vous avez contacté le Navigateur Nara pour le détruire ?

Alors que le blond enclenchait son omni-tech sur son bras tentant de contacter le vaisseau, les deux coéquipières se regardèrent avant de revenir sur leur Commandant. Naruto, n'ayant aucune réponse, il releva le regard vers ses partenaires inquiètes.

\- Quoi ?

Liara incita Sakura à le dire elle-même. La jeune humaine soupira.

\- Les communications sont brouillées. Impossible de le contacter, annonça la rosée.

\- Nous sommes coincés ici…


	7. Chapitre 7

Pour des raisons personnelles, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée :( Et surtout bonne lecture! (*sadique on*)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Les tambourinements se firent de plus en plus violents contre la porte, le bruit mécanique des geths derrière celle-ci se fit entendre et les explosions continuaient à résonner au-dessus d'eux.

Naruto mit un temps à analyser la situation. Trouver une issue de secours. Protéger les scientifiques. Aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui. Sakura et Liara attendaient face à lui qu'un ordre soit prononcé. Par moment, elles jetaient un œil vers le plafond qui était sur le point de s'écrouler. La panique se faisait de plus en plus pressante dans le complexe. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de quitter le complexe à moins de passer par la porte principale.

Ils étaient coincés, littéralement pris dans un piège, enfermés, le plafond prêt à s'effondrer.

\- On fait quoi, Commandant ? s'écria Liara dans la panique.

Le blond jeta un œil autour de lui encore une fois avant de revenir sur l'Asari.

\- Protégez la porte et mettez les scientifiques au fond du complexe, ordonna Naruto.

Les deux coéquipières acquiescèrent vivement de la tête avant de se mettre à l'action. Sakura ordonna aux scientifiques de se diriger vers le fond, ce qu'ils firent tous, sauf les gardes qui restèrent près de la porte, fusils pointés vers les prochains ennemis.

Liara se dirigea vers les gardes avant de se placer devant la porte. Deux masses bleues apparurent dans ses deux mains jusqu'à ce que son corps soit entièrement recouvert. Une barrière apparut en face d'elle alors qu'un trou commençait à se fendre dans le métal.

Durant l'attroupement des scientifiques vers le fond, Naruto vérifia qu'il ne manquait personne. Dans la foule, il reconnut facilement la femme qu'il avait tenté d'étrangler plusieurs heures auparavant, d'ailleurs celle-ci lui jeta un regard apeuré. Ses yeux bleus la suivirent un moment avant de se focaliser sur la situation.

Une fois que le complexe fut libre de circuler, le blond analysa une nouvelle fois, la situation regardant la barrière bleue de Liara érigée devant la porte métallique qui commençait à se casser.

\- Combien de temps ? cria Naruto.

\- Deux minutes ! lui répondit l'Asari.

Les bombardements ne cessaient pas et il remarqua que l'électricité ne se coupait plus depuis quelques minutes. Il se dirigea vers un ordinateur et sortit son pistolet. Il le prit par le canon avant de taper violemment dessus ce qui cessa l'activité de l'appareil.

\- Nos recherches ! s'écria un scientifique derrière lui.

Naruto l'ignora et il enleva le couvercle en métal recouvrant tous les fils électriques de l'appareil. L'omni-tech s'afficha autour du bras du blond, une sorte d'hologramme orange entourant intégralement le membre. Il tapa plusieurs fois dessus avant que le dispositif de sécurité qui maintenait l'omni-tech ne s'ouvre automatiquement, un petit trou se dessinant en dessous de l'hologramme.

Une explosion résonna dans le complexe et le blond jeta un œil vers Liara. La porte était définitivement ouverte, une dizaine de geths tirant sur la barrière de la biotique. Des tirs fusèrent sur les robots.

\- Tiens le coup T'Soni ! encouragea le commandant.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Elle accentua la force de la barrière, son corps se tordant légèrement devinant facilement la douleur qu'elle devait encourir. Liara utilisait beaucoup trop de ses forces pour maintenir la barrière des geths. Un robot fut détruit par un des gardes, mais les autres continuaient de forcer le passage.

\- Je vais les retenir ! s'écria Sakura.

Les pas de la rosée se firent entendre tandis qu'elle courait vers la porte. Au lieu de se maintenir à couvert, elle se mit en pleine ligne de mire, les frappant à coup de poing à la moindre occasion. Naruto ne fut pas spécialement ravi de la voir devant la barrière à risquer sa vie, mais elle réussissait néanmoins à esquiver les tirs et sa frappe suffisait à les faire reculer.

Le blond n'avait plus le temps. Il arracha un des fils et le brancha sur le dispositif de son omni-tech. Il tapa plusieurs fois de suite, puis il entendit quelque chose dans son oreillette. Une sorte de grésillement signalant qu'il était connecté.

\- Nara ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Les deux doigts sur son oreillette, il appuya dessus afin de percevoir la moindre réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il entendait seulement les tirs ainsi que les frappes de Sakura retenir les geths. Naruto jeta un œil vers elles. Le corps de l'Asari s'affaissait commençant à s'épuiser.

\- Uzumaki à Konoha ! Répondez !

\- AH !

C'était Sakura. Elle venait de se faire toucher dans le bras. La jeune femme était tombée sur le sol en se tenant le bras, mais elle se releva aussitôt.

\- Nara ! Répondez !

Un autre grésillement.

\- Commandant ! répondit la voix de l'homme.

Naruto soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que la barrière de Liara ait disparu. L'Asari s'écroula au sol et Sakura la prit directement sous son aile pour la mettre à couvert. Elle était totalement épuisée et ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. La rosée la posa dans un coin avant de prendre son fusil de précision dans son dos. Son arme pointée vers les ennemis, elle recula commençant à leur tirer dessus.

\- Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de vous !

\- Les communications ont été brouillées, j'ai réussi à trouver un système d'urgence, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le courant tienne très longtemps ! Etes-vous toujours en orbite ?

\- Non ! Nous nous sommes posés près de Zhu's Hope !

Une explosion résonna au-dessus d'eux et un morceau de plafond finit par s'écraser sur les ordinateurs à sa gauche. Sakura réussit à détruire les geths, mais d'autres apparurent.

\- Commandant ! Il y a bien un vaisseau au-dessus de nous ! Des geths sont envoyés à chaque fois qu'il y a un groupe détruit ! s'écria la rosée.

Naruto jeta un œil sur elle avant de reprendre rapidement la parole.

\- Reprenez immédiatement le vaisseau ! Vous devez détruire celui qui se trouve au-dessus de notre tête ! Je vous envoie les coordonnées ! Terminé.

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à Shikamaru de répondre. Il arracha le fil et l'hologramme orange disparu de son bras. Il s'arma de son fusil d'assaut avant de tirer en rafale sur un geth qui s'acharnait sur sa partenaire encore debout. Celui-ci fut rapidement détruit tandis qu'il courait vers elle. Sakura jeta un regard pour savoir d'où provenait le tir. Avec soulagement, elle hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Ils s'alignèrent tous les deux dans un geste commun, leurs armes pointées vers l'entrée, les geths attaquant sans relâche. Un garde finit par mourir à leurs côtés, un dernier soupir de douleur s'échappant de l'homme. Naruto grinça des dents ne supportant pas de voir quelqu'un mourir de cette manière devant ses yeux. Il tira sans relâche jusqu'à ce que son arme soit en total surchauffe.

Le commandant tenta de tirer plusieurs fois sans succès alors qu'un geth s'approchait dangereusement de lui. De ses deux mains, il attrapa l'arme de l'être synthétique, un coup de coude dans son semblant de tête le détruisit sur le coup et Naruto donna un dernier coup de pied dans celui-ci pour qu'il finisse à terre.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir les retenir plus lentement ! cria Sakura alors qu'elle continuait de tirer.

\- Nara ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

\- Il a intérêt !

Sakura enfonça son poing dans le robot afin de le faire reculer. Il était impossible de tous les retenir. La panique des scientifiques à l'arrière se fit plus intense tandis que les tirs se rapprochaient d'eux. Un autre garde tomba au sol et le blond remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Sur six, il n'en restait que désormais que quatre.

Un tir finit par atteindre de nouveau le bras de Sakura qui lâcha son arme sur le coup. Au moment où elle tenta de s'appliquer le médi-gel à l'aide de son omni-tech, un geth l'attrapa par le cou. Naruto, trop occupé à tenter de retenir les autres, ne vit que quelques secondes plus tard sa partenaire attrapée.

Celui-là semblait coriace alors que le blond amorçait plusieurs tirs sur son ennemi, le robot ne tombait pas et ne se détruisait pas. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il fonça sur lui et il la délivra. La rosée chuta sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Abasourdie, elle ne put se relever.

Naruto jeta un œil sur les geths qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Il la tira par le bras en tentant de la forcer à se relever.

\- Allez, Haruno, bouge… Tu veux pas mourir ici quand même.

Elle gémit de douleur avant de réussir à se relever en prenant un fort appui sur le commandant. Un autre garde tomba au sol. La situation devenait ingérable, les geths étaient trop nombreux… Puis un espoir se fit entendre. Il reconnut facilement le bruit de son vaisseau survoler le complexe et Naruto ferma les yeux de soulagement.

Une explosion retentit devant l'entrée détruisant les nombreux robots sur le coup. Naruto et Sakura furent projetés en arrière sous le choc. Ils entendirent une autre en dehors du complexe, puis un sifflement d'un vaisseau qui s'écroulait. Un énorme tremblement se fit ressentir dans le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une autre explosion signifiant la fin de l'attaque geth.

Le commandant finit par soupirer de soulagement en se relevant difficilement ainsi que sa partenaire qui se tenait le bras, son visage encore plus sali que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Bravo Haruno, on a réussi, félicita le blond.

La dénommée eut un bref rire jusqu'à regarder son commandant avec un léger sourire triste jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'efface.

\- Peut-être que si je ne vous avais pas assommé, on n'en serait pas là. Tout est de ma faute, je pensais faire le bon choix.

Naruto se mit à soupirer.

\- Ce n'est pas mon principal problème… On fait tous des erreurs, j'en fais aussi.

Sakura retrouva bien cet homme qu'elle avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Courageux, gentil, sincère... Ces qualités qui avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Naruto enserra son épaule en signe de remerciement avant de se relever, puis de l'aider.

La jeune femme tendit deux doigts vers son oreille et appuya sur son oreillette. Elle eut un grand sourire.

\- On a récupéré les communications.

\- Destruction du vaisseau geth avec succès, Commandant, résonna la voix de Shikamaru.

\- Bien joué, Nara, répondit Naruto.

\- Doit-on vous évacuer ?

\- Pas encore, la mission n'est pas terminée. S'il y a un quelconque danger, vous viendrez nous récupérer à ce moment-là. Restez en orbite.

\- Bien reçu, chef.

La voix de Shikamaru cessa de résonner dans l'oreillette du blond. Il se dirigea vers Liara qui commençait à reprendre légèrement ses esprits récupérant ses forces petit à petit. Naruto s'approcha de l'Asari, puis il s'accroupit face à elle. Elle lui lança un petit regard amusé, comme pour se conforter elle-même qui n'avait pas réellement été utile durant l'attaque. Le commandant lui tendit la main. Liara fut légèrement surprise de ce geste avant de poser sa propre main sur la sienne. Le blond la tira en arrière et elle réussit à se lever en titubant légèrement.

\- Liara… ça va allez ?

L'Asari ouvrit grand les yeux, légèrement surprise.

\- C'est… c'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom.

Naruto eut un léger rire.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise à l'écart… Les choses ne sont jamais faciles à expliquer.

\- Je suis consciente que-

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot, coupa le blond en souriant.

Liara lui adressa un même sourire avant que Naruto ne s'avance vers les scientifiques pour constater le nombre de victimes de leur côté.

L'Asari fut encore sous la surprise regardant le Commandant faire s'intégrant parfaitement à la mission. Cependant, elle repensait au blond en train d'écraser la gorge de cette pauvre femme sous ses yeux. Il semblait instable lorsqu'il s'agissait du Commandant Uchiha. Liara n'avait jamais trop osé aborder ce sujet.

On lui avait seulement dit qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années et étaient de très bons amis. Naruto, n'ayant jamais oublié le drame d'Akuzé, avait peur de perdre ses amis comme il avait perdu Kiba.

Elle ne sût jamais ce qui avait traversé l'esprit du blond ce jour-là pour qu'il change d'un seul coup.

\- Tu sais que c'était risqué ce que tu m'as fait, Sakura, reprocha Naruto.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu as frappé ton supérieur.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-elle agacée.

Les scientifiques inspectaient les dégâts ainsi que les ordinateurs où quelques-uns avaient réussi à survivre à l'attaque des geths. Chacun tentait de débarrasser le peu de débris qui se trouvait dans le complexe. Les gardes avaient aidé le personnel. Tout le monde était en activité.

Liara était en train d'aider à réaliser les premiers soins sur les scientifiques grièvement blessés. Sakura avait fini par interpeller Naruto pour qu'ils parlent. A l'entrée du complexe, ils étaient légèrement isolés.

\- Et si je m'étais pas réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Mille fois, je m'excuse ! Tu allais la tuer ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Te laisser faire ?

Naruto grimaça en regardant sur le côté tout en croisant les bras.

\- Liara m'avait bloqué.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il jeta un regard froid vers Sakura alors qu'elle semblait peinée plus qu'autre chose. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Naruto.

\- Ecoute, il faut que tu te retiennes. Je sais qu'il s'agit de lui, mais-

\- Il me manque.

Une nouvelle fois, le regard du blond fuyait ailleurs, un léger soupir traversant la barrière de ses deux lèvres.

\- Le problème est que s'il est mort, tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça, je ne serais probablement pas toujours derrière ton dos. Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais…

Elle prit une pause.

\- Tu es un véritable danger que ce soit pour Liara et moi ou pour les civils. Le fait que tu les aies protégés de l'attaque geth ne signifie pas qu'ils te font confiance. Les geths sont encore moins dangereux que toi.

Le problème avec Sakura était qu'elle n'avait presque jamais tort. Naruto la regarda dans les yeux avant de se détacher d'elle pour glisser contre le mur. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, prit une grande inspiration et posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Le blond commença à se perdre dans ses pensées avant de prononcer dans une voix monotone :

\- Après Akuzé… Sasuke a été mon seul point d'attache pour que je puisse avancer dans la vie, oublier.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond.

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec lui : ne jamais m'en faire pour lui et cela s'appliquait pour lui aussi. Mais la crainte me rongeait tous les jours parce que j'avais peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau. Je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Sakura l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive le regardant divaguer. Elle préférait le laisser parler, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se confier… Cacher une relation devait être quelque chose d'assez éprouvant.

\- C'est lui qui a réussi à faire disparaître mes cauchemars. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis totalement perdu aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus là, je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant ou mort et mes cauchemars reviennent… Des souvenirs que j'avais cru pouvoir effacer de ma mémoire. Tout ce qui me maintient en vie aujourd'hui est l'espoir de le retrouver.

La jeune femme soupira doucement avant de s'accroupir près de lui.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle « aimer ».

Naruto la regarda intrigué.

\- Si c'est ça le mot, oui.

Elle lui jeta un regard choqué ne comprenant pas réellement la réponse du commandant. Pourtant, elle prit conscience qu'après toutes les choses affreuses qu'avait vécues Naruto, celui-ci n'avait jamais appris la signification d'aimer quelqu'un par pur amour. Sakura devina facilement que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais dit de mots doux, même pas un seul « je t'aime ».

Seule leur relation comptait, pas les mots.

\- Ecoute…

La rosée baissa légèrement le regard vers lui avant de croiser de nouveau son regard bleuté.

\- Quand tu étais inconscient, j'ai fini par demander de quoi il s'agissait. Ils ne m'ont pas répondue de suite, mais je les ai menacés en disant qu'ils en venaient contre une mission de l'Alliance. Alors, ils ont tout expliqué. Les scientifiques d'Akuzé ont contacté ceux d'ExoGeni par simple manque de matériel.

Naruto se tendit d'un seul coup, prêt à se relever de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Attends, justement voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire… Pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Elle incita le blond à se rasseoir avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- Ils ont dit que c'était un patient et qu'ils avaient besoin de son relevé sanguin immédiatement pour le « sauver ». Seulement, c'était il y a cinq mois. Rien n'indique que Sasuke est ici, ni ailleurs. Il est peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ce qui est sûr c'est que depuis huit ans les scientifiques se cachent et qu'ils l'ont retenu en otage… On peut les arrêter.

\- Et s'ils sont déjà morts ? La justice ne sera pas rendue.

\- La mort n'est pas le prix à payer si c'est de ça que tu parles. Focalise-toi sur la mission. On fera notre rapport au conseil et on s'occupera de tout ça quand on rentrera, d'accord ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- « On » ?

Sakura ferma les yeux un instant avant de se relever.

\- Je veux seulement t'aider. Je ne supporte plus mentalement de devoir te surveiller.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à le faire Sakura.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques jours… Je te dois presque la vie. Je ne peux plus le supporter, mais je peux faire avec.

\- Sakura… soupira Naruto.

Il aperçut Liara l'appeler à son tour. Elle avait besoin de ses compétences pour soigner cet homme qui semblait avoir une grande plaie ouverte sur son bras. Sakura se dirigea précipitamment vers lui en faisant son boulot.

Le blond l'inspecta quelques secondes se répétant leur conversation en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par dévier vers une scientifique reculée du groupe. Elle était assise contre le mur et se frottait la gorge d'un regard vide à la fois peureux. C'était la femme qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner quelques heures plus tôt.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever du mur doucement et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la scientifique sans tenter de la brusquer. Paniquée, elle tenta de reculer sans pouvoir faire grand-chose en tentant de se protéger. Un homme apparut à côté d'elle en mettant son bras devant elle, le regard sévère.

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle.

Naruto leva les mains en l'air tentant de calmer la situation.

\- Je ne vais rien faire.

\- C'est ça ! Qui peut me prouver le contraire ? cracha-t-il.

Il sentit rapidement le regard de Sakura sur lui, mais il ne dévia pas le sien de celui de la jeune femme.

\- Je veux juste parler. Je ne ferais rien d'autre. Si je fais quelque chose, vous aurez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez, ça vous va ?

La scientifique finit par se calmer se sentant légèrement soulagée par le marché qu'avait établi Naruto. L'homme lui jeta un regard froid avant de baisser son bras et de regarder la femme assise sur le sol. Elle hocha la tête pour laisser faire le Commandant. Il s'écarta légèrement restant sur la défensive en lançant un dernier regard noir à son égard.

Le blond finit par baisser les mains restant neutre tout en comprenant la réaction que pouvait avoir les deux scientifiques envers lui.

\- Je reste là, fit l'homme.

Le scientifique croisa les bras sur son torse montrant clairement qu'il maintiendrait la position tant qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de la scientifique.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit seulement le blond.

Il finit par s'accroupir près de la femme afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'elle. Il inspecta son cou qui avait un aspect bleuté. Constatant irrémédiablement que l'étranglement avait été violent, Naruto trembla légèrement. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…

\- Je suis là pour m'excuser, fit calmement le blond.

Un regard méfiant fut la seule réponse qu'il pût obtenir, sa main se maintenant sur sa gorge.

\- Il y a des mois de cela, un Commandant du nom d'Uchiha a disparu. Nous étions de très proches amis. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps et on le recherche toujours. Lorsque j'ai vu les relevés sanguins, j'ai…

\- Complètement disjoncté, finit par répondre la femme d'une voix éraillée.

\- Oui. Les circonstances sont difficiles à comprendre et à expliquer. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer ça de votre mémoire, mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, je le ferais.

La scientifique se détendit de plus en plus et finit par enlever la main sur sa gorge lui faisant totalement confiance.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle difficilement.

Naruto finit par s'asseoir totalement sur le sol prêt à l'écouter.

\- Vous m'avez demandé le plan de l'autoroute prothéenne par rapport à votre mission, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, nous devions détruire un repère geth.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Les seuls geths provenaient de ce vaisseau.

Le blond fut perplexe.

\- Je ne comprends pas… La balise de détresse de Zhu's Hope disait clairement qu'il y avait une base geth. De plus, vous avez confirmé tout à l'heure.

\- Non, j'ai menti. Nous sommes coupés d'eux depuis des mois. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il en était. Les geths provenaient de ce vaisseau. Nous sommes que des scientifiques, nous n'avons pas le matériel pour nous défendre…

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de base de l'autre côté ? Pourquoi mentir alors que nous sommes là pour vous aider ?

\- On a envoyé des éclaireurs. Il y avait beaucoup de geths sur l'autoroute, mais pas de base. Seulement des civils. Ma… ma fille est retenue là-bas. Ils ne peuvent pas traverser l'autoroute avec les geths sur le passage. C'est pour ça que j'ai menti… Je me suis dit que comme vous étiez là juste pour détruire la base autant confirmer pour que vous puissiez y aller.

\- Vous savez ce que nous aurions pu encourir à cause de vos mensonges ?

Naruto était à la fois en colère et frustré. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées. Cependant, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de base l'intrigua un instant. S'il n'y avait pas de geths, il y avait toujours des civils à sauver pourtant… Cette histoire restait étrange.

\- Ramenez-la-moi… Je vous demande seulement ça, supplia-t-elle.

Il jeta un regard vers Sakura… qui avait tout entendu.

\- L'Alliance nous aurait menti ? s'exclama Liara.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois près de l'entrée pour discuter. Ses deux coéquipières essayaient de comprendre. Le problème était que Naruto lui-même ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce type de question. On l'avait envoyé ici pour détruire une base geth qui semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, finit par répondre le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? soupira Sakura.

\- On sauve les civils et on s'en va. Ce n'est pas normal…

Sakura consulta son omni-tech quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau Naruto.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait une troisième balise de détresse, en dehors de la seconde émise par les scientifiques qui n'a jamais été reçue… Le message dit : « Aidez-nous, nous sommes coincés dans la base geth. Dépêchez-vous… ». La balise de détresse n'a jamais été envoyée comme si…

\- Quelqu'un avait empêché le transfert, fit Liara en comprenant les choses rapidement.

Naruto tenta de reconstituer les choses.

\- La première balise envoyée par la colonie nous demande de nous débarrasser des geths… La seconde balise envoyée, mais jamais reçue, par les scientifiques demande d'être extrait de la planète… Et la troisième jamais envoyée demande de l'aide dans une base geth qui n'existe pas…

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Soit Fai Dan nous a menti, soit les scientifiques nous mentent ! s'écria Liara.

\- La colonie et les scientifiques n'ont pas de nouvelles entre eux depuis des mois, rappela le blond. Les colons de Zhu's Hope ne sont jamais allés vérifier s'il y avait une base ou non tandis que les scientifiques, oui. En effet, on nous a menti, mais les informations ont été mises à jour.

\- Commandant, je le sens réellement mal. Je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici… Notre mission n'est pas de… commença Liara hésitante.

\- Il est quand même de notre devoir de sauver les civils. Si nous pouvons rassembler tous les civils au même endroit et ils choisiront s'ils veulent déserter la colonie ou pas.

\- C'est vrai, affirma la rosée.

L'Asari soupira. Naruto semblait déterminé à sauver les civils.

\- Si vous me le permettez, Commandant, on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre sur cette autoroute. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Les balises, les scientifiques d'ExoGeni coupés de la colonie… Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Etes-vous sûr de vouloir passer par l'autoroute ? fit Liara inquiète.

\- Et est-ce que tu pourrais laisser des civils au service des geths ? demanda Naruto.

\- Non, mais je trouve cela risqué.

\- Autant prendre les risques. Allons sur l'autoroute, ordonna le blond dans l'immédiat.

Ils allèrent près de la grande porte blindée menant à l'autoroute, la commande automatique était de couleur rouge signifiant que l'accès était verrouillé. La porte était à moitié détruite, mais depuis que le vaisseau avait été abattu, les geths avaient cessé d'attaquer la porte. Naruto lança son omni-tech afin de la déverrouiller.

Cela prit un moment tandis que Liara réfléchissait sans cesse à ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière cette porte. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme ils le voulaient et le blond semblait ne pas réfléchir à cela, persuadé que sauver les civils était une bonne chose. Et si simplement il n'y avait pas de civils ?

Sakura observa la jeune Asari et partagea la même inquiétude qu'elle. Seulement, elle comprenait également le commandant… Laisser des civils seuls de l'autre côté de l'autoroute était inadmissible.

Un bruit s'enclencha et le voyant de la commande fut de couleur verte. L'hologramme orange autour du bras du blond finit par s'éteindre et la grande porte s'ouvrit.

Derrière celle-ci se tenait le vide. Une grande route se dressait devant eux qui semblait suspendue au-dessus d'un océan agité ressemblant plus à un grand pont qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait trace de geths. Seulement un vent frais venait combler le vide de ce silence. Naruto remarqua quelques véhicules ressemblant étrangement au Mako abandonné en plein milieu de la route, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Sur la gauche de cette autoroute se dressait l'étendue d'eau tandis qu'une gigantesque lune dessinait le ciel alors que la couleur des nuages était de couleur violette et bleue. L'aube se couchait sur Féros et même sur Terre, le coucher de Soleil n'était pas aussi beau.

\- Commandant, appela soudainement Sakura.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à sa partenaire.

\- Je vais rester ici, histoire de récupérer des informations. Cette histoire est beaucoup trop louche, je pense qu'à deux, même s'il y a des geths, vous y arriverez.

\- On a besoin de toi dans le commando, signala le blond.

\- Je sais, mais je pense que quelqu'un doit rester ici. Je pense que les scientifiques d'ExoGeni ne sont pas si innocents que ça…

Le blond ne répondit pas approuvant facilement les dires de sa partenaire même s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se séparent, le choix de la jeune femme semblait juste.

\- Faites attention, Commandant.

Naruto hocha la tête, Sakura partit à reculons avant de se retourner totalement pour revenir dans le complexe. Liara ne se détachait pas de son visage inquiet réfléchissant à toutes les situations possibles.

\- Liara, il ne se passera rien.

\- Je sais, mais je cherche à comprendre.

\- Quand on aura sauvé les civils, on trouvera nos réponses.

Le blond fit de son mieux pour la rassurer ajoutant à ses paroles un léger sourire sur le côté. L'Asari lui donna seulement un léger rictus ayant une difficulté à pouvoir faire comme son Commandant. Ils s'avancèrent sur l'autoroute tandis que la grande porte se referma sur eux.

Ils ne sortirent pas leurs armes, la présence des geths étant absente, ils marchaient d'un pas rapide afin de pouvoir atteindre le plus vite possible l'autre côté du pont. Liara tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en regardant le paysage, trop préoccupé par ses propres inquiétudes.

Soudain, leur oreillette siffla d'un son strident et ils s'arrêtèrent en grimaçant de douleur. Dans un geste unique, les deux tentèrent d'amoindrir le son en touchant à leur oreillette. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de Sakura qui tentait de leur donner des nouvelles du complexe. Pourtant, ils venaient de se séparer il y avait à peine cinq minutes.

\- Sakura ? appela Naruto en vain.

Le bruit siffla un long moment avant de se stopper d'un seul coup.

\- J'ai plus de tympans ! râla l'Asari.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais qu'on avait récupéré les communications.

\- Normalement oui…

Le plus étrange fut le fait qu'ils entendaient le vent se cogner, mais pas contre leurs propres oreilles. Dans l'oreillette elle-même. Un grésillement se fit entendre, puis une voix lointaine :

\- … r… r… t…o

\- Bon sang, Commandant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le blond tenta de régler une nouvelle fois son oreillette en vain. Cela ne provenait pas de lui.

\- … ruto, résonna la voix.

Naruto fronça des sourcils ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu ce ton autrefois.

\- Naruto, finit par prononcer la voix nettement.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Son corps fut paralysé par des sueurs froides. Ses deux yeux céruléens s'ouvrirent de plus en plus grand. Ses doigts contre son oreillette se mirent à trembler. Sa respiration se faisait saccader. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? L'excitation ? La joie ? La peur ?

Liara fut effrayée quelques secondes en voyant le Commandant agir ainsi. Elle posa sa main douce contre son épaule tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

\- Commandant ! Commandant ! Est-ce que ça va ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

L'épaule sous la main de l'Asari se tendit d'un seul coup, les tremblements cessant par la même occasion. Elle remarqua le regard de Naruto fixer vers le paysage. Liara releva le regard dans la même direction que lui apercevant une silhouette au loin.

\- Naruto, appela de nouveau la voix. Viens seul.

\- Commandant ! Pourquoi il veut que vous veniez seul ? Vous savez qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto finit par regarder sa partenaire à ses côtés, ses yeux au bord des larmes alors que le visage de Liara était déformé par l'incompréhension. Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers la silhouette alors ses cheveux de blés étaient balayés par le vent.

\- Liara, retourne au complexe, fit-il froidement.

\- Non, Commandant, je ne vous laisserai pas seul.

\- Retourne au complexe.

\- NON !

\- C'EST UN ORDRE ! hurla Naruto soudainement.

L'Asari sursauta tandis qu'il imposait son ordre d'un air sévère. Liara ne comprenait plus rien… Le comportement du Commandant, tout ce qui se passait sur cette planète… Elle décida de respecter ce que lui demanda le blond avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sakura au plus vite.

Les pas de Liara s'éloignèrent de lui jusqu'à ne plus s'entendre. Le vent siffla et Naruto prit une grande inspiration. Si au départ sa marche était rapide finalement il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pût se rapprochant de plus en plus de la silhouette jusqu'à enfin arriver vers elle qui était de dos.

Le blond se mit à rire soudainement sans raison, ses mains appuyant sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration… Il se releva doucement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

\- Putain, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Sasuke.

Naruto se sentait vivre à nouveau. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Ses joues devenaient chaudes. Sa peau reprenait des couleurs. Il n'avait pas tort après tout, il savait qu'il était encore vivant…

Vivant… Il était vivant…

La joie explosait de part et d'autre à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond voulait l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir, le caresser pour ressentir ces sensations qu'il n'avait pas eues depuis six mois alors qu'un énorme vide s'était installé en lui.

Le blond s'approcha doucement, prêt à tout moment à le prendre dans ses bras sauf que le dénommé Sasuke ne se retourna pas.

Habillé dans un unique vêtement noir, des bottes à ses pieds, ses cheveux bruns s'envolaient dans tous les sens, mais rien d'autre ne bougeait chez lui. Naruto le remarqua tellement vite qu'il perdit dans l'immédiat son sourire et sa joie s'atténuait petit à petit.

\- Sasuke ? appela-t-il légèrement désespéré.

Le brun finit par se retourner lentement, ses cheveux cachant un moment son visage jusqu'à le dévoiler complètement. Son visage était haineux, sévère, dur, froid, le bras tendu vers lui.

Il était armé, le canon pointé sur lui.


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

_Six mois plus tôt_

_\- Félicitations Commandant !_

_L'amiral Hatake se tenait juste en face de la plateforme menant au conseil, un aspect heureux se dessinant sous son masque qui cachait son bas de visage. Naruto adressa un petit sourire fatigué avant de s'approcher de lui et de venir lui serrer la main. _

_C'était des formalités à respecter en rentrant de mission particulièrement quand le Conseil convoquait un soldat, il était obligatoire de se rendre à cette réunion. Le blond avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de dormir pour enfin se reposer. La mission avait été particulièrement facile dans l'ensemble, mais cela faisait presque plus de vingt-quatre heures que celui-ci n'avait pas dormi. Sakura, à ses côtés, était aussi épuisée que lui. Elle ne tenait plus vraiment debout._

_Leur poignée de main se fit rapidement et Naruto jeta un œil vers l'homme à côté de lui. Un homme possédant une petite carrure, bien moins grand que lui ou l'amiral. Une légère peau métissée, des cheveux courts noirs légèrement bouclés et une paire d'yeux verts penchant légèrement vers le gris._

_\- Je vous présente l'ambassadeur Udina, le nouvel élu pour représenter l'humanité aux ambassades, présenta l'Amiral._

_\- Enchanté…_

_Naruto tendit sa main vers lui et ils se serrèrent la main à leur tour en une simple marque de respect._

_\- Je comprends mieux, expliqua le blond. Je ne vous reconnaissais pas. Je suis venu aux ambassades il y a huit ans et ce n'était pas vous._

_\- Effectivement. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… Commandant._

_Le blond eut un visage légèrement surpris ayant l'impression que derrière ces mots, il y avait un léger sous-entendu. Naruto tenta de ne pas relever en lui adressant un sourire gêné. Le nouvel ambassadeur semblait être quelqu'un de très malin, son léger rictus démontrait bien ce côté de sa personnalité. Il tenta de se dire qu'il faisait confiance en son élection même s'il le considéra légèrement suspect._

_\- Vous faites honneur à l'Alliance, Commandant Uzumaki. Nous sommes réellement satisfaits de ce que vous avez fait sur Virmire, fit l'Amiral Hatake._

_\- C'est normal… Je veux dire, j'ai agi comme d'habitude, ricana le blond._

_\- L'ambassadeur est particulièrement présent aujourd'hui même pour le procès des Galariens que vous avez arrêtés là-bas._

_\- Je vois… Il aura lieu quand ?_

_\- Aujourd'hui même._

_Naruto jeta un œil vers sa partenaire qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. Il se sentait aussi fatigué qu'elle. Pourtant, il devait répondre à ses obligations._

_\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Caporal. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous ici._

_A son nom, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour se maintenir éveillée. Sakura tapota légèrement son épaule afin de le remercier et partit à pas lent vers la sortie. Il la regarda un instant avant de revenir sur les deux hommes face à lui qui regardaient la Caporal partir._

_\- Peut-être que nous allons lui donner un grade supplémentaire. D'après votre rapport, elle a été d'une très forte utilité._

_Le blond acquiesça._

_\- Aurais-je le temps de rentrer chez moi avant d'assister au procès ? demanda Naruto._

_L'Amiral Hatake allait répondre jusqu'à ce que son regard dévie ailleurs attirant particulièrement l'attention du blond. L'homme aux cheveux gris eut un petit sourire sous son masque avant de saluer poliment quelqu'un qui se situait derrière lui :_

_\- Commandant Uchiha ! _

_Naruto se retourna légèrement à l'énonciation de son nom de famille. Lorsqu'il vit le visage du brun, son cœur se mit à battre follement comme si ce n'était encore la première fois… Le blond s'étonnait même parfois de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort après tant d'années. Le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué n'étaient pas des faits où il s'agissait d'une simple envie. C'était tout son être qui en avait besoin._

_Mais il restait là sans bouger, pas une once d'émotions sur le visage gardant son calme de soldat. Si bien que le brun avait la même attitude envers lui. Mais c'était leur comédie à eux et ils savaient l'un et l'autre à quoi chacun pensait à l'instant même. _

_Comme avec n'importe quelle grande personnalité, ils se serrèrent la main._

_\- Vous rentrez plus tôt que prévu, remarqua Naruto._

_\- Mmh, c'était pas évident, mais on a réussi à faire quelque chose de rapide et très efficace, répondit Sasuke._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda l'Amiral à la suite._

_\- J'ai déposé mon rapport à l'Alliance, je viens le faire au Conseil maintenant. Ils m'ont appelé, il y a quelques jours, je n'ai pas pu répondre._

_\- Seulement, je devais passer avant, dit le blond dans l'instant._

_Sasuke haussa un sourcil._

_\- Ah bon ?_

_\- Justement, fit l'Amiral. Vous n'avez pas le temps d'assister ni au procès, ni à la réunion du Conseil. Je vous laisse rentrer chez vous, mais d'ici une heure, je vous attendrais à votre vaisseau pour faire le briefing._

_\- Pour ?_

_\- Une nouvelle mission._

_Naruto lâcha une grande expiration pour montrer son agacement. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer qu'il repartait déjà… Sans avoir même eu le temps de profiter de Sasuke. _

_\- Bien, Amiral._

_Il inclina la tête par pure mesure de respect avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le brun qui affichait une mine perplexe. Le blond lui tendit la main, puis une nouvelle fois ils se serrèrent la main._

_\- Ravi de vous avoir revu, exprima Naruto._

_\- De même, répondit le brun légèrement perdu._

_Le blond lui fit un petit sourire avant de caresser ses phalanges doucement tout en restant discret. La seule démonstration d'affection qu'il lui pouvait démontrer. Sasuke frissonna légèrement face au toucher tout en tentant de rester neutre ce qui amusa un instant Naruto avant de lâcher sa main brutalement et de passer devant lui._

_Le blond, dos à l'Amiral et à Sasuke, son visage se fit triste. Parce que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant, probablement, bien longtemps et ce petit moment n'était pas suffisant pour lui._

_Mais ils étaient dans l'Alliance, ils avaient voulu cette relation et ils n'avaient pas le choix._

_Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui, il fut enfin soulagé s'apprêtant à prendre une bonne douche. Seulement, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, à la vue de son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'allonger dessus._

_En sentant le matelas moelleux sous son dos, le blond il ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction. La mission avait été épuisante et son moment de répit n'allait pas durer éternellement. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de temps, peut-être qu'il aurait pu compenser son absence auprès de Sasuke qui datait de plusieurs jours. Dix longues journées précisément. _

_Bizarrement, après huit années passées avec lui, c'était la première fois que l'Uchiha lui manquait autant._

_Naruto ferma les yeux un instant en tentant de se satisfaire de Sasuke avec uniquement des souvenirs. Ça compensait, mais ne suffisait jamais. Pourtant, un instant, il ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres… Il voulait juste fermer les yeux un instant…_

_Soudain, il se sentit bouger dans son lit… Mais ce n'était pas son corps qui bougeait par lui-même. Quelque chose se glissa sur ses pieds et Naruto, se sentant légèrement dérangé, grogna doucement. Un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre comme si un objet était tombé sur le sol. Le blond ouvrit subitement les yeux constatant qu'il s'était endormi._

_Sa position avait subitement changé, se retrouvant sur le ventre, ses bras serrés autour de l'oreiller. _

_Son armure avait été enlevée se retrouvant en sous-vêtement sur le lit. Il cligna des yeux paniqué étant sûr de lui d'avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui. Sa tête d'endormi se releva légèrement pour tenter de comprendre qui avait pénétré dans son appartement. Mais il se reposa bien vite lorsqu'il constata que c'était seulement Sasuke, avec ce fameux air satisfait. Le brun avait échangé son armure contre des habits de civils, mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de voir sa tenue en détail en fermant les yeux à nouveau._

_\- Mmh, c'est toi, marmonna le blond._

_\- Ah ! Je pensais que tu aurais été plus heureux de me voir._

_L'Uzumaki grogna encore une fois en ouvrant seulement un œil. Il le regarda de haut en bas tentant de prendre le temps de savoir s'il était réellement là ou si c'était un rêve. Sasuke était habillé d'une simple tenue de civil, un t-shirt d'un bleu marine, une veste en cuir avec un simple jean… Ses chaussures semblaient être déjà enlevées. Ses cheveux ébène légèrement en bataille firent sourire le blond… Lui qui se les coiffait sans arrêt dès qu'une mèche rebelle se dressait sur sa tête. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit la voix morne du blond._

_\- Mmh, je te rappelle que j'ai le pass de ton appartement... Je suis rentré et tu étais en train de dormir._

_Naruto releva un peu plus la tête en souriant malicieusement._

_\- Et tu as trouvé la bonne occasion pour me déshabiller ? demanda-t-il._

_Sasuke le regarda comme s'il regardait quelque chose de banal, il jeta un œil à ses pieds ou plutôt à l'armure jonchant sur le sol, puis son regard revint vers lui avant de hausser les épaules. Naruto se mit à rire avant de tendre la main vers lui. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire avant de la poser sur la sienne._

_Dans le mouvement, le blond finit par se mettre sur le dos tandis que son amant s'allongeait sur lui, mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps basculants sur le côté. Leurs deux corps s'enlacèrent doucement, leur tête se posa sur les oreillers, puis une main de Sasuke vint se placer sur le dos bronzé de Naruto. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans bouger profitant de ce moment intime qui était plutôt rare chez eux, chacun plongeant dans le regard de l'autre._

_\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? murmura Sasuke._

_\- Les réunions du Conseil sont plutôt longues. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas eu le temps._

_\- J'ai fait en sorte que ça soit court… Dix jours, c'est long._

_\- Mmh, en gros, je t'ai manqué ? se moqua Naruto._

_\- Idiot, ricana le brun._

_Le voir sourire… C'était peut-être la plus belle chose que pouvait ressentir le blond à ce moment-là. Alors que les doigts de Sasuke traçaient les cicatrices de son dos, Naruto posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Une grande satisfaction se fit ressentir chez les deux jeunes hommes et leur baiser devenu presque fiévreux dans l'instant. La main halée glissa sur la joue fraîche de son amant ressentant la chaleur de son propre corps. Les lèvres glissaient l'une contre l'autre dans une parfaite symbiose, un instant de bonheur dont ils ne pouvaient se détacher. Ils s'assemblaient et se comprenaient par un simple baiser… Du manque de l'un et de l'autre. Un simple manque qu'ils réussissaient à satisfaire désormais. _

_Naruto pencha légèrement la tête, sa main plongeant dans la chevelure brune et sa langue passa la douce barrière de son homologue attendant un retour de son amant. Sasuke se mit à rire contre sa bouche avant de se détacher doucement, il posa un léger baiser humide sur sa joue emplie de cicatrice et le blond se mit à grogner une nouvelle fois._

_\- Je sais ce que tu veux, Naruto._

_\- C'est quoi le problème ?_

_\- Eh bien, il nous reste quinze minutes…_

_Le blond, surpris, se releva légèrement du lit._

_\- « Nous » ?_

_\- Je viens avec toi._

_\- Comment ça ? Tu devais être en repos._

_\- Effectivement, je fais ça bénévolement._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, coupa Sasuke, un rictus sur les lèvres._

_Naruto le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. La fatigue refaisant surface, il vint s'écraser de tout son poids sur le corps de son amant. Il sentit la main du brun sa nuque qui s'amusa brièvement avec ses cheveux. Le nez dans son cou, le blond se mit à marmonner :_

_\- Je suis fatigué…_

_\- Repose-toi encore un peu… _

_\- Non._

_\- Pourquoi ? ricana le brun._

_Le blond se mit à sourire avant de bouger sa tête et de venir déposer un baiser sous son oreille avant que sa langue ne vienne titiller son petit bout de peau. Le brun ne bougeait plus, tous ses muscles entièrement tendus… Il tentait de se retenir malgré lui. Naruto passa ses mains sous son t-shirt surélevant légèrement le t-shirt jusqu'au haut de son ventre. Sasuke soupira à son tour._

_L'Uzumaki ricana avant de relever la tête vers lui alors que ses pouces caressaient les traits de ses abdos._

_\- J'aime beaucoup trop ce qui se passe chez toi – particulièrement sous ton pantalon - pour avoir envie de dormir._

_\- Comme d'habitude, râla Sasuke._

_\- Et comme d'habitude, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis._

_Le brun lui jeta un regard noir comme pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, mais le blond savait qu'il en avait envie autant que lui._

_\- Combien de temps déjà ? demanda Naruto._

_\- Quatorze minutes maintenant._

_Sasuke se leva du lit forçant à Naruto de reculer, puis celui-ci s'assit sur les cuisses de son amant. Le regard du brun se faisait hésitant. Le blond, qui maintenait toujours ses mains sur son torse, les fit glisser jusqu'à son dos remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Leur visage s'approcha une nouvelle fois et leurs lèvres se posèrent délicatement les unes sur les autres une nouvelle fois, un baiser doux s'entamant entre les deux hommes._

_Elles se détachèrent lentement dans un bruit de succion, mais ils restèrent pendus l'un sur l'autre, les yeux entrouverts. Sasuke fut le premier à amorcer un mouvement. Sa veste en cuir fut enlevée, puis jetée sur le sol avant qu'il ne défasse le premier son pantalon._

_\- J'te déteste, grogna le brun._

_\- Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie._

_Le brun retomba sur le lit, il commença à retirer son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon et le blond l'aida dans sa tâche dans une précipitation hors norme. Le vêtement finit rapidement sur le sol. Une masse bleue entoura Sasuke, le blond haussa un sourcil avant que la main du brun ne se tende vers lui et le sous-vêtement fut attiré vers le dos._

_\- Ça t'amuse ? rit Naruto._

_\- Absolument._

_Le blond eut un sourire avant d'enlever intégralement son caleçon avant de venir se caler entre ses jambes soulevant légèrement ses fesses. Sa bouche vint reprendre celle de son homologue dans un baiser passionné alors que les deux hommes lâchaient leur premier soupir de plaisir…_

* * *

_Le briefing de l'Amiral fut assez court et l'argenté fut plutôt heureux de voir le Commandant Uchiha aux côtés du blond. Même s'il n'était pas assigné à la mission, l'argenté lui laissa accès de venir en renfort dans la mission. Il n'était pas autorisé de faire cela, mais il s'agissait d'une petite mission. Rien de bien grave._

_Ce qui l'avait amusé, c'était la vue de l'Uzumaki particulièrement les cheveux en bataille contrairement au brun qui était tout à fait propre sur lui. Kakashi Hatake annonça à Naruto qu'il aurait largement le temps de se reposer avant d'arriver dans le système solaire de Knossos. Il lui promit quelques jours de repos après cette dernière mission. Il fut assez heureux sur le moment correspondant presque aux dates de son amant._

_Ils saluèrent une dernière fois l'Amiral avant de se rendre dans le vaisseau. A l'intérieur, Naruto ne prit même pas le temps de saluer l'équipage, il se contenta de donner des ordres à Shikamaru, puis le blond se rendit rapidement aux appartements. Sasuke fut légèrement amusé, mais ne décida pas de le suivre… Peut-être un peu trop tenté de remettre un second round dans le lit. Seulement, le blond avait besoin de repos et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre._

_Le brun tourna légèrement la tête lorsqu'il vit le Navigateur Nara s'approcher de lui._

_\- Vous venez avec nous, Commandant ?_

_\- Oui. Mais ne vous souciez pas de moi, je ne donne pas les ordres ici._

_\- Tant mieux, marmonna le navigateur._

_Sasuke haussa un sourcil, interloqué par les mots du jeune homme. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et ne releva pas._

_\- Combien de temps avant d'arriver sur Thérum ?_

_\- Cinq heures terrestres maximum._

_\- Bien._

_Shikamaru acquiesça brièvement la tête par simple respect, puis il retourna à ses occupations. Le vaisseau se mit à légèrement trembler signifiant son décollage et sous ses pieds, il sentit le déplacement de l'appareil se diriger vers l'espace._

_Les minutes passèrent, peut-être bien une heure et Sasuke se sentait seul, comme d'habitude. Comme lorsqu'il était à bord de sa flotte, quand il pensait de temps à autre à la mission, puis à Naruto… Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Par moment, ça ennuyait profondément le brun de ne penser qu'à son amant._

_Au début de leur relation, Sasuke était tombé profondément amoureux de Naruto. Il n'y avait pas de raison. C'était lui et personne d'autre. A dix-neuf ans, il avait ressenti les mêmes sentiments qu'un adolescent pouvait avoir à ses quinze ans. Ça lui faisait peur, mais le rendait heureux. Et les jours passèrent, pour se transformer en mois, puis en années, et ils ne vivaient pas l'un sans l'autre. _

_L'Uchiha avait jugé que leur relation était peut-être éphémère… Le blond tentait des choses avec un homme tandis que le brun ressentait probablement quelque chose de passager. Rien de cela ne se passa. Leur amour se renforçait de jour en jour… Malgré les huit années à leur compteur, jamais une seconde Sasuke n'avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis huit ans auparavant, il les ressentait de la même manière aujourd'hui._

_C'était étrange et ennuyant à la fois… Nuit et jour, il pensait à lui à chaque moment, car c'était son point d'attache dans sa vie et si les missions ne les séparaient pas, Sasuke aurait été comblé pour le reste de sa vie. Seulement, il arrivait par moment que leurs absences ne se comptent plus en jours, mais en mois. Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours délicieuses. Seulement, ce fut Naruto qui craqua en premier._

_Leur relation cachée n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Par moment, leurs missions duraient des mois et ils ne se voyaient que cinq minutes pour se revoir trois semaines plus tard. La plupart du temps c'était le blond qui craquait. Il voulait tout arrêter. L'armée et, même par moment, leur relation tout court. Parfois, cette simple discussion se transformait en dispute, Naruto ne supportait jamais bien longtemps la solitude._

_Sasuke comprenait son sentiment, car lui aussi, par moment, avait envie de tout arrêter que ce soit sa carrière ou leur relation. Mais lorsqu'il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris que la mission d'Akuzé avait été un échec et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant… Le brun ne désirait plus se souvenir de ce sentiment de vide en lui ainsi que cette profonde souffrance qu'il avait ressenti. Cela avait failli le tuer psychologiquement et il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à le laisser, à l'oublier, à se concentrer seulement sur sa carrière parce qu'il tenait réellement à lui. Même au bout de huit années._

_Puis à ce moment-là, dans ses pensées, l'Uchiha ne se gêna pas pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Le visage de l'endormi calé contre son oreiller, encore habillé de sa combinaison. Sasuke se mit à sourire à ce moment-là presque attendri par la situation. La porte automatique se ferma derrière lui alors que les ronflements du blond résonnaient dans la chambre._

_Le pire dans leur histoire c'est que le brun ne comprenait absolument pas comment Naruto pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui. Leur relation était incroyable et ils avaient réussi à maintenir cette bulle autour d'eux pour que personne ne les découvre._

_Il l'aimait. Affreusement. Mais c'était des choses qu'ils ne se disaient jamais… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Malgré quelques rares occasions où cela leur arrivait…_

_Sasuke retira les bottes assorties avec sa propre combinaison et s'allongea près de lui en restant discret. Naruto sentit rapidement la présence du brun à ses côtés et dans son sommeil, un sourire s'étira sur ses joues._

_Puis soudain, alors qu'une lueur de feu illuminait les yeux noirs, un chant murmuré et incompréhensible résonna dans la chambre…_

_\- Prêt, Commandant ?_

_Naruto arrangea une dernière fois son armure avant de jeter un regard vers les deux soldats, puis sur Sasuke, son casque déjà sur la tête, situé devant les hommes. Le vaisseau était posé sur la planète depuis un bon moment, mais le réveil du blond avait été particulièrement difficile. Le brun avait quitté la chambre avant qu'on n'éveille des soupçons envers les deux hommes et Naruto avait pris particulièrement son temps avant d'arriver vers la porte de sortie du vaisseau._

_L'Uzumaki jeta un œil vers l'Uchiha qui se mit à côté de lui comprenant que le briefing allait se faire._

_\- Bien, commença le blond. C'est une petite mission de routine, une sonde d'espionnage lancée par l'Alliance, il y a vingt ans a été découverte ici. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit d'une petite mission de routine, rien de bien compliqué… On doit la désactiver et ensuite, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous._

_\- Restez quand même sur vos gardes, ajouta le brun. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit d'une simple mission routine qu'il ne peut rien se passer._

_Naruto approuva rapidement les paroles de son partenaire._

_\- Bien, chef ! répondirent aussitôt les deux hommes._

_\- On peut y aller, déclara le Commandant._

_La chevelure blonde fut bientôt masquée par le casque mis sur sa tête. La grande porte s'ouvrit et un air chaud s'abattit sur eux. Un amas de cendre volait dans tous les sens alors que le ciel nuageux de couleur noir se dressait devant eux. Les deux commandants descendirent en premier de la passerelle suivies de loin par les soldats. Un petit chemin rocheux dessinait le sol tandis que de la lave d'un rouge presque orangé ornait les deux côtés du chemin. Un complexe se dressait devant eux, seules les grandes portes se dressaient au-dessus d'un grand escalier, le reste était complètement enfoncé dans la roche._

_Naruto s'avança lentement aux côtés de Sasuke tandis que les deux soldats restaient en arrière pour les protéger en cas d'une quelconque attaque. Le blond remarqua à quel point les deux hommes prenaient au pied de la lettre ce qu'avait dit le brun. Cela le fit légèrement sourire._

_L'Uchiha restait particulièrement silencieux en regardant la cendre tombait du ciel noir._

_\- Je pensais à quelque chose, fit le blond._

_\- A quoi ? questionna immédiatement son amant._

_\- Je pensais qu'après cette mission on pourrait passer un petit moment sur Terre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_A travers la visière de son casque, Naruto distingua facilement les yeux fermés de Sasuke qui semblait agacé. Le brun soupira avant de déclarer :_

_\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça._

_\- C'était juste une suggestion, rit doucement le Commandant._

_\- Mmh…_

_\- Commandant, vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda l'un des soldats en arrière_

_Naruto tourna la tête vers eux._

_\- Non, je discutais de la mission avec le Commandant Uchiha. _

_\- De la mission, hein ? marmonna le brun._

_Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire avant de s'arrêter devant les escaliers et le brun fit de même, puis il se mit face à lui avant de déclarer doucement :_

_\- On verra quand on en aura fini avec ça…_

_L'Uchiha fut le premier à monter les escaliers sans voir le sourire heureux de l'Uzumaki à son égard. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien en mission qu'avec Sasuke. Au niveau de la stratégie, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Côté sentimental, il se sentait bien de l'avoir sous ses yeux à longueur de temps, sans avoir peur de le perdre constamment alors qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre._

_Les deux soldats s'approchèrent attendant que le commandant Uzumaki s'avance vers le complexe. Le blond reprit ses esprits et marcha prudemment vers les grandes portes. Arrivé près de l'entrée, il observa le brun batailler avec la commande d'ouverture. Les deux soldats arrivèrent devant le même spectacle. _

_\- Commandant Uchiha… Laissez-moi faire._

_\- C'est ce que j'attendais, soupira le brun._

_Sasuke recula de la commande laissant Naruto se mettre juste devant. L'omni-tech apparut autour de son bras, ses doigts tapotèrent dessus rapidement, un petit bruit annonça l'ouverture de la porte et l'hologramme orange disparu. Les portes s'ouvrirent difficilement._

_\- Je reste en arrière, annonça le brun._

_Le blond hocha la tête, puis il regarda les deux soldats._

_\- Vous deux, restez derrière moi._

_\- Oui, chef._

_Un petit couloir descendait vers une autre grande porte dans le fond. Quand ils commencèrent à s'avancer, leurs bottes trempèrent dans un petit cours d'eau qui coulait le long de ce couloir._

_\- Commandant, il me semble que c'est une grotte. Vous êtes sûr que la sonde se trouve ici ? demanda l'un des soldats._

_\- Les coordonnées sont bien ici. Ne parlez pas et concentrez-vous._

_Arrivés à la seconde porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une grotte aménagée par de multiples passerelles, escaliers et un ascenseur ornait le fond de la salle. L'endroit semblait totalement abandonné. Naruto supposa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un ancien site de recherche. Seulement, le lieu n'était aucunement silencieux. Des sortes de grincements résonnaient alors que des cailloux tombaient d'en haut._

_Sasuke jeta un œil vers le haut avant de voir un petit bout de rocher tomber devant lui._

_\- La grotte n'est pas stable, remarqua-t-il._

_\- Super, encore des complications, marmonna le blond._

_\- Pas de gestes brusques, d'accord ?_

_Seulement, il n'eut pas besoin de geste brusque pour qu'un plus gros rocher ne tombe vers eux. Les soldats n'avaient pas remarqué l'éboulement et Naruto paniqua. Il se jeta sur eux afin qu'ils évitent de se faire écraser par le rocher. Son casque, dans la chute, fut enlevé et écrasé par la masse de pierres. Effrayés, les deux soldats se relevèrent précipitamment tandis que Naruto se fit aider par Sasuke, la main sur le poignet de l'autre. Légèrement sous le choc, le blond regarda l'écueil face à lui._

_\- Ça va aller, Commandant ? demanda Sasuke._

_\- Très bien même._

_Naruto se détacha rapidement de Sasuke en sentant des picotements dans son bras… Et ça ne provenait pas du fait que le brun l'ait touché. Un léger court-circuit provenait de son poignet. Il appuya longuement dessus en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son omni-tech._

_\- Il est cassé…_

_\- J'ai des compétences en technologie, Monsieur, signala l'un des soldats._

_\- Vous pouvez aider pendant le temps d'une mission ?_

_\- Oui, j'étais l'un des plus doués de ma promotion._

_Le blond hocha la tête afin de le remercier, puis il regarda une sorte de renfoncement dans le sol. La sonde ne devait pas être loin. Sasuke finit par enlever son casque à son tour mourant de chaud avec et sa visibilité était moyenne dans la grotte. Il remit rapidement ses cheveux en place, il s'avança près du blond, puis il posa une main sur son épaule avant de déclarer :_

_\- Soyons prudents._

_\- On désactive cette sonde et on part d'ici ! s'écria le blond._

_Dans un parfait accord commun, les quatre hommes s'avancèrent dans le renfoncement sur le sol. Ils descendirent prudemment au cas où un rocher ne s'écroulerait une fois encore. Ils glissèrent sur la petite pente, puis ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ronde où l'humidité régnait sur toutes les parois de la grotte. D'autres installations matérielles semblaient être abandonnées alors qu'une lumière artificielle illuminait l'endroit._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ici ? demanda l'un des soldats._

_\- Probablement, des runes prothéennes, expliqua Sasuke. Vu la stabilité de la grotte, les chercheurs ont dû vite partir et ont abandonné leurs recherches… _

_Un tremblement se fit sentir et le blond jeta un œil vers le haut. _

_\- Dépêchons-nous de trouver cette sonde pour repartir le plus vite possible d'ici._

_Sasuke pointa du doigt une machine de forme rectangulaire aux coins arrondis. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus de temps que ça. Naruto fut soulagé de la trouver. Plus vite, ils sortaient d'ici, mieux il se sentirait en sécurité. Le blond s'avança en premier._

_\- Commandant, attendez ! s'exclama le brun en avançant à son tour._

_« Bip »_

_Les deux hommes cessèrent de bouger à ce bruit. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre et la grotte se mit à trembler une fois de plus. Naruto se retourna vers les deux soldats qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Il voulut leur hurler de partir, d'esquiver, leur ordonner quelque chose… Mais le plafond de la grotte s'écrasa sur eux sans que le blond ne puisse rien faire. Sa détresse n'eut pas le temps de se faire ressentir._

_Il devait sauver sa peau._

_Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent sur le sol en évitant la grosse caillasse tombant de la grotte. Les bourdonnements ne cessaient pas et ils durent se boucher les oreilles tandis que le blond commençait à légèrement paniquer. Le brun plaqua sa main sur son poignet afin de le rappeler à l'ordre. _

_Les yeux céruléens croisèrent les deux perles noires l'observant._

_\- Ce n'est pas une sonde ! s'écria le brun._

_\- Non, ça n'en est pas une…_

_Alors que les tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas, Naruto s'abaissa vers l'appareil l'examinant avec soin, mais également avec beaucoup de rapidité. Sasuke resta debout, la fameuse masse bleue des biotiques l'entoura, puis ses mains envoyèrent plusieurs stases sur les rochers afin qu'ils cessent de tomber._

_\- Sasuke._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- C'est une bombe. On est tombé dans un piège._

_Ils se regardèrent un instant comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter tandis que la grotte continuait à s'effondrer sur eux. Sasuke sentit deux morceaux de roches tomber sur eux. Ses deux bras se tendirent vers le haut et il envoya deux projections distinctes. La pierre tomba en mille morceaux autour d'eux et ils protégèrent leur visage des débris._

_\- Par qui ? Pourquoi ? s'écria soudainement le brun en colère._

_\- J'n'en sais rien !_

_\- Tu peux la désactiver ?_

_\- Si j'avais eu mon omni-tech, oui._

_Naruto eut soudain un regard triste, désespéré par la situation. Le visage de Sasuke se déforma de la même manière. Un caillou vient blesser sa joue laissant une traînée de sang sur celle-ci. Il n'avait pas mal. La peur le tiraillait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur des petits rochers tombant sur lui._

_\- Naruto…_

_\- Même si on part maintenant… On n'aura jamais le temps de sortir d'ici._

_\- Combien de temps ?_

_\- Une minute et trente secondes…_

_\- Laisse-moi essayer._

_Sasuke alluma son omni-tech sur son bras tentant de le connecter à la bombe. Seulement, à cause d'une fausse manipulation, les trente secondes de plus, qui leur avaient été données, disparurent. Plus qu'une minute. Le brun se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse alors que le blond avait déjà accepté sa mort._

_\- Laisse tomber, Sasuke, fit le blond doucement malgré le bruit._

_Les yeux noirs bougèrent à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à ce qu'il ne regarde ses deux mains. Le brun finit par se retourner vers lui, déterminé. Naruto le regarda intrigué. Un morceau de pierre tomba à côté d'eux, mais ils ne réagirent pas._

_Sasuke mit sa main sur sa joue, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. Son pouce caressa les cicatrices sur sa joue gauche._

_\- On a toujours des choix à faire. Il y a les bons comme les mauvais. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu le prendras, mais je suis sûr de faire le bon choix…_

_Le brun s'arrêta d'un seul coup de parler sous le regard intrigué du blond face à lui qui ne parlait plus depuis quelques secondes. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui ne dura à peine qu'une seconde. _

_« Bip »_

_Ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes doucement. Le sourire s'effaça. _

_\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras…_

_« Bip »_

_Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se prit une projection dans la cage thoracique._

_« Bip »_

_Le blond se cogna contre une des parois de la grotte. Il sentit une blessure sur son crâne, mais il n'y fit pas attention relevant son regard vers Sasuke. Celui-ci avait dressé une gigantesque barrière, son corps entier était entouré de son pouvoir biotique, les deux bras tendus à ses côtés… Il tremblait._

_\- SORS D'ICI ! hurla le brun._

_Mais il ne bougeait pas. La grotte s'effondrait._

_Il refusait de bouger._

_\- SORS DE LA, NARUTO !_

_L'instinct finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne voyait plus le décor autour de lui, il voyait la sortie, il pensait à sa vie… Derrière lui, toute la grotte s'écroula effaçant toute trace de leur passage. La porte automatique s'ouvrit._

_Naruto tomba. Se releva. Il attendait l'explosion. Mais rien ne vint._

_Les morceaux de roches continuaient à s'échouer sur le sol jusqu'à faire disparaître toute vue du matériel de recherche. Le blond traîna sur le sol, dans le petit cours d'eau sale, elle salissait ses cheveux et sa peau. Au dernier moment, près de la sortie, il passa sa main sur la commande automatique. _

_La porte automatique s'ouvrit sur le paysage volcanique. Les cendres virevoltant autour de lui, il eut du mal à respirer._

_Soudain, il se rendit compte que Sasuke était toujours à l'intérieur…_

_Naruto se mit à trembler d'horreur. Sa respiration se fit difficile. Il tituba, puis il chuta dans les escaliers._

_\- Commandant, il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?_

_Tout le monde l'entourait… Comme lorsqu'il était encore à l'hôpital, huit ans auparavant lui demandant sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé. Bizarrement, on eut des soupçons envers lui. En deux fois, les choses s'étaient répétées : le seul survivant d'une mission._

_Naruto n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait laissé Sasuke à l'intérieur… Il ne pouvait pas rester assis ici et attendre. Ça l'insupportait. Le blond n'avait eu que lui comme pilier. Le simple fait de penser à sa disparition le faisait frémir d'effroi. Ses sentiments étaient un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir…_

_L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils, le visage en colère. Il finit par se lever précipitamment bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, peut-être qu'il l'attendait chez lui…_

_C'était un cauchemar… Et il retenait péniblement ses larmes alors que sa plus grande peur venait de se réaliser._

_« Un homme ne pleure pas, encore moins un soldat. »_

_A la Citadelle, l'Amiral Hatake se sentait péniblement gêné face au Conseil._

_\- Vous avez laissé partir un soldat qui était censé être en repos ? s'énerva la conseillère Asari._

_\- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de renfort ne ferait de mal à personne…_

_\- C'est inadmissible, fit le Turien. Nous avons imposé des lois, que ce soit pour les humains ou pour toutes autres races extraterrestres. Chaque soldat obtenant son repos n'est autorisé à être envoyé en mission qu'en cas de force extrêmement majeure._

_\- Il était volontaire, se défendit l'argenté._

_\- Cependant, nous avons la disparition de trois soldats de l'Alliance, y compris un haut gradé ! C'est GRAVE, Amiral ! _

_\- Ce n'est pas tout._

_\- Quoi encore ? fit le Galarien agacé._

_\- Le Commandant Uzumaki refuse de revenir à la Citadelle tant qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé le Commandant Uchiha. _

_Naruto n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son esprit retraçait tous les événements passés tentant de comprendre._

_Il avait imposé l'ordre de ne pas quitter Thérum tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le Commandant Uchiha. Le premier matin, près du complexe, il enleva les premiers débris sans parvenir à se frayer un chemin._

_La nuit même, les cauchemars d'Akuzé revenaient mélangés à ceux de Sasuke._

_Le deuxième jour, il se fatigua à la tâche, persuadé que le brun était coincé quelque part. Il ne lâchait pas prise. Avec ou sans l'Alliance, il le retrouverait. Naruto savait… Il n'était pas loin…_

_Les jours se succédèrent se ressemblant les uns après les autres. Le vaisseau n'avait pas bougé de Thérum. Le Navigateur Nara le regardait légèrement inquiet de son état._

_Les cauchemars revinrent de plus en plus rudes… A chaque réveil, il cherchait Sasuke et il ne le trouvait pas. _

_L'Alliance finit par envoyer une équipe sur Thérum afin de retrouver les morts ainsi que le Commandant qui était probablement vivant. Personne n'y croyait. Ni l'équipage du « Konoha 9 », ni l'équipe de secours… Cependant, le blond garda espoir jusqu'au bout, il délivra un rapport détaillé sur le piège que quelqu'un avait tendu dans la grotte._

_Une enquête fut ouverte par le Conseil lui-même. Le vaisseau ne bougea toujours pas de la planète. _

_Et les jours passèrent sans que l'équipe de secours ne trouve quoi que ce soit… On ne retrouva que deux corps morts dans la grotte, mais aucune trace de cette soi-disant bombe, évoquée dans son rapport, et de Sasuke. Ils avaient littéralement disparu._

_L'enquête fut fermée considérée comme catastrophe naturelle._

_\- Monsieur, calmez-vous !_

_\- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Comment osez-vous faire un enterrement ?_

_\- Arrêtez cela, Commandant Uzumaki !_

_\- Il n'est pas mort !_

_Deux gardes du SSC (Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle) s'approchèrent de lui. Chacun d'eux prit un bras du blond en le tordant suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne cesse de bouger. Naruto n'avait pas tenté de se défendre. Il n'en avait simplement plus la force._

_Les cauchemars étaient incessants et répétitifs. La disparition du brun lui faisait mal au cœur. Puis cette idée qui germait petit à petit dans son esprit : c'était de sa faute._

_La conseillère Asari qui s'était rendue à l'enterrement du Commandant Uchiha s'approcha vivement de lui._

_\- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous de perdre un partenaire ainsi qu'un ami. Sasuke Uchiha est bien mort._

_\- Non._

_Il se dégagea des deux officiers qui se reculèrent. Naruto pointa le doigt vers elle en colère comme jamais._

_\- Montrez-moi son corps ou une once d'ADN de lui et je finirais par accepter qu'il soit mort. Tant qu'il n'y pas de corps, rien ne confirme qu'il soit décédé ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à me faire avaler ça._

_Le blond se détourna du Conseil qui le regarda attristé par un soldat qui refusait la mort d'un soldat. Les poings serrés, Naruto quitta la Citadelle et n'y revint plus pendant six mois._

_Car Naruto se l'était promis : il le retrouverait, à n'importe quel prix._

Sakura ferma la porte de l'autoroute derrière elle. Malgré elle, l'appréhension gagnait son cœur sentant quelque chose de pas net dans toute cette histoire. Elle ne supportait pas le fait de les avoir laissés tous les deux, mais il était nécessaire qu'elle reste ici afin de pouvoir découvrir quelque chose sur toute cette affaire.

La rosée avança lentement vers le complexe. Seulement, la scientifique qui avait supplié Naruto d'aller sauver sa fille de l'autre côté de l'autoroute se tenait juste là, dans les débris, seule. Elle avait le dos tourné et semblait penchée sur quelque chose.

La rosée mit la main sur son arme en s'approchant prudemment d'elle. La scientifique d'ExoGeni semblait parler à quelqu'un.

\- Oui, ils sont sur l'autoroute… On a réussi.

Sakura fronça des sourcils tout en continuant à s'approcher discrètement de l'humaine. Elle finit par sortir délicatement son arme.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez ma fille tranquille, supplia la scientifique. On a rempli notre part du marché…

C'était de trop. A quelques centimètres de la scientifique, elle pointa son arme à l'arrière de son crâne. Effrayée, la scientifique se retourna vivement et la communication avec la personne inconnue coupa soudainement.

\- Qui était-ce ? Vous nous avez tendu un piège, n'est-ce pas !?

La femme avait un air paniqué sur le visage. Cette face qui démontrait qu'on l'avait mise à découvert. La scientifique ne répondait pas comme si le secret absolu ne devait être percé. La canon fut posé sur son front et l'humaine se mit à trembler violemment.

\- Vous allez tout m'expliquer ! MAINTENANT !

* * *

Reviews? :3


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Il ne ressentait plus rien. Même pas le vent qui ne s'écrasait sur son cuir chevelu, ni même ses mains tremblantes. Son cœur battait de manière rapide et l'angoisse lui rongeait l'estomac, car cette joie qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Sasuke en face de lui venait de disparaître.

Etait-ce encore un de ses cauchemars ? Dormait-il ? Etait-il encore inconscient dans le complexe des scientifiques ? Rien ne ressemblait à un de ses rêves qu'il avait couramment. Toute cette scène ne pouvait provenir de son inconscient. Non. Ce n'était pas ses semblants de cauchemars d'Akuzé mélangés à ceux où il voyait Sasuke mourir dans ses bras. Ou bien ceux où il revoyait le visage de Sasuke dans cette grotte le suppliant de partir.

A chaque fois, Naruto Uzumaki se réveillait en hurlant et ça le soulageait de voir qu'il se réveillait parce qu'il partait de ce monde cauchemardesque que lui infligeait son esprit.

Le canon pointé sur lui, il ne bougeait pas parce qu'il pensait que le réveil allait le sauver. Peut-être attendait-il la mort pour qu'il sorte de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas Sasuke en face de lui. Son Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Son Sasuke l'aurait traité d'idiot d'avoir traversé toute la galaxie pour venir le chercher. Son Sasuke…

Sur cette autoroute, alors que la gigantesque lune ornait le ciel et que le vent tiède s'écrasait sur ses joues, Naruto faisait face à une réalité qu'il ne pouvait plus démentir.

Il ne bougeait pas. Le regard de Sasuke sur lui était totalement différent. Un visage haineux, en colère, prêt à tuer… Une expression que Naruto n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Sa vie était menacée, mais rien ne le faisait bouger, incapable de pouvoir prendre une décision.

\- Cible localisée, fit la voix grave du brun.

Son doigt appuya sur la détente et une balle fusa.

Le blond avait envie de hurler, de se prendre la tête dans les mains, de se mettre dans un coin, de pleurer comme un enfant affaibli par les choses qu'il avait vues. Par la chose qu'il venait de se produire.

Il allait mourir. Par sa main. Par la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Par la personne qu'il lui avait donné le goût de vivre. Par Sasuke Uchiha, la seule personne à qui il tenait.

Soudain, Naruto fut poussé sur le côté tombant à même le sol, sa tête se cogna. La douleur physique le fit légèrement reprendre conscience. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur… Ou plutôt sa sauveuse. Liara se tenait juste en face de lui, debout, prête à défendre le commandant.

Le brun grinça des dents, agacé avant de tirer vers Liara. Seulement, une projection fut envoyée vers son arme qui s'envola dans les airs avant de s'écraser plus loin. Sasuke jeta un œil vers son arme avant d'envoyer un regard haineux vers elle.

La masse bleue qu'il connaissait bien entoura le corps en combinaison de Sasuke, les deux bras tendus sur le côté. Quelque chose se concentra autour de lui, puis il disparut. Un faisceau traversa l'air, puis le brun réapparut soudainement sur Liara.

Naruto eut un regard horrifié. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Sasuke venait-il tout juste… de se téléporter ?

L'Asari, autant surprise que lui, fut projetée en arrière dans un cri de douleur. Elle roula sur le sol avant de réussir à se remettre dans une position normale. Accroupie, Liara regarda son ennemi s'approcher de nouveau d'elle, prêt à l'assassiner. Une masse bleue fut envoyée dans sa direction, mais le brun esquiva sans problème tout en continuant à s'approcher d'elle.

Elle se releva d'un bond, prête à lui mettre une frappe biotique en pleine tête, celui-ci retient rapidement sa main alors que toute l'énergie gravitationnelle entourait le corps de l'Asari. Elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage, mais sa main fut aussitôt capturée. Son dos s'arqua, ses deux pieds se posèrent sur le torse de Sasuke et ses pieds le poussèrent en arrière. Sasuke tituba et Liara put se dégager de son emprise en réalisant un saut arrière.

Comme un chat, elle atterrit délicatement sur le sol. Le brun n'abandonna pas le combat. Il lui envoya une frappe biotique, mais l'Asari n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et sa poitrine fut touchée. Liara se mit à gémir de douleur en portant sa main à sa blessure. Elle n'eut pas bien le temps de voir ce qu'allait réaliser son ennemi que celui-ci concentré déjà une autre masse bleue dans sa main.

Sasuke leva le bras en l'air. Soudain, plusieurs explosions bleutées sortirent du sol et Liara ne bougeait pas, la douleur la tenaillant de trop. Naruto se mit à réagir seulement à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce que cette attaque pouvait avoir comme dégâts, mais les explosions consécutives avaient l'air néfaste. Même si c'était Sasuke, il ne laisserait pas ses coéquipiers mourir devant lui.

\- Liara ! hurla sur le coup le blond.

Le blond se releva et sprinta vers l'Asari en regardant les explosions se diriger dangereusement vers elle. Naruto se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le sol, mais la dernière explosion provenant du sol l'atteint. Un os craqua. Son épaule venait de se déboiter. Il cria de douleur avant de se mettre à gémir sur le sol. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se prenait une attaque d'une puissance pareille d'un biotique. Ça venait de le blesser gravement. Le blond avait tellement mal qu'il ne sentait plus l'intégralité de son bras.

Puis quelque chose se mit en place dans l'esprit du blond… Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais blessé même s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Alors que Sasuke récupérait son arme sur le sol et qu'il la pointait de nouveau sur Naruto, le blond n'hésita plus et il prit son arme rapidement dans son encoche avec sa seule main disponible. Malgré sa position, il la tendit vers lui, le menaçant seulement.

Le brun n'était pas là pour le menacer dans tous les cas, celui-ci tira une deuxième balle, mais elle fut rapidement bloquée. Liara, à genoux, les mains tendues vers le ciel avait dressé une barrière bleue autour d'elle faisant en sorte que Sasuke ne puisse pas les blesser de l'extérieur.

\- Echec, fit simplement le brun.

Naruto se releva doucement, l'épaule dans un mauvais état, mais avec regret, son arme fut toujours maintenue vers Sasuke. Bizarrement, celui-ci l'avait baissée secouant la tête par moment comme s'il était perturbé par quelque chose.

\- Sasuke !

La jeune Asari fut légèrement surprise par l'appellation qu'utilisa le blond à l'égard du brun, mais elle ne releva pas.

Quand Naruto l'appela, Sasuke regarda de nouveau sa cible, mais il ne bougea pas et son visage ne démordait pas de cette haine qui dessinait ses traits. Cependant, malgré l'arme de Naruto pointée vers lui derrière la barrière bleue, le brun ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le blond haussa un sourcil d'appréhension avant que sa mine ne se décompose d'une tristesse inconsolable. Il baissa son arme à son tour.

\- Sasuke…

Cela résonna comme un appel de détresse, comme si dans son for intérieur, il le suppliait de revenir à la raison… Car, au fond de lui, Naruto savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le brun. Le blond ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais il fut interrompu rapidement.

\- Mes ordres sont de te tuer, Naruto Uzumaki.

A la prononciation de son nom de famille, le blond frissonna.

\- Les ordres ? Ordres de qui ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Enlève cette barrière, ordonna Sasuke en ignorant son interrogation.

\- Hors de question. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Mais il ne répondit pas se contentant d'attendre. Naruto comprit bien vite son jeu. Il attendait que Liara s'épuise ainsi il n'y aurait plus de barrières et le blond serait à sa merci.

\- Réponds-moi ! cria la voix triste de Naruto.

Une voix étouffée se fit entendre. Le blond comprit bien vite que cela provenait d'une probable oreillette intégrée dans l'oreille du brun. Soudain, il eut un rictus sadique sur le visage, puis il observa l'arme dans sa propre main. Et Sasuke n'adressait pas un mot se contentant d'attendre le moment venu, car Naruto pouvait le voir dans ses yeux : il le voulait mort et rien d'autre.

\- Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je… je te croyais mort ! Mais on a jamais retrouvé ton corps, je t'ai cherché pendant six mois et…. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

\- AH !

Ce fut une exclamation mélangée à un rire jaune. A dire vrai, le blond ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Me chercher ? Moi ? Mais je suis bien là où je suis.

\- Qu… quoi ?

Un autre regard noir lui fut adressé. Sa main se balada dans une de ses poches de sa combinaison, un long bâton de métal fut sorti, puis il rechargea manuellement son arme. Les déclics de l'arme et son long silence de la part de l'Uchiha rendaient fou l'Uzumaki. Son cœur manquait de s'arrêter au silence de sa part et les réponses faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose.

\- C'est drôle…

Naruto ne répondit pas, abasourdi. Etait-ce réellement l'homme qu'il avait aimé qui lui parlé dans l'instant même ? Oui. C'était l'affreuse réalité.

\- Je sais que tu es venu pour les civils.

Un léger sourire sortit de la bouche du brun.

\- Et bien… Les choses ne vont pas se passer comme tu l'as prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? murmura la voix douloureuse du blond.

\- Il y a une bombe sous cette autoroute. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à attendre que l'Asari finisse par s'épuiser.

Il la désigna avec son arme comme si c'était un déchet.

\- Enlève cette barrière et les civils seront saufs. Si tu ne l'enlèves pas dans les prochaines secondes, je fais tout sauter. Tu en sortiras peut-être vivant, mais pas eux. Enfin non, tu finiras mort dans tous les cas.

\- Comment tu peux faire ça !? s'écria le blond.

\- Oh ? Tu veux des explications ? D'accord, très bien. Il n'y a pas de base geth. C'est moi qui ai fait croire à toute la colonie qu'il y avait une base. Quelle bande d'idiots pour ne pas voir qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un vaisseau…

Sasuke eut un léger rire.

\- Ensuite, il y a eu les scientifiques d'ExoGeni sur mon chemin, ils voulaient envoyer une balise pour qu'on vienne les récupérer. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie que mon piège soit détruit. Alors, qu'il y avait une poignée de civils qui a examiné les lieux, je les ai mis en quarantaine et ils ont fait ce que je voulais. J'ai coupé toutes les communications.

\- Et la troisième balise ? demanda dans un murmure le blond.

\- Quelle troisième balise ? Ah oui… Cette gamine… La fille de la scientifique. C'était juste pour t'attirer un peu plus dans le piège. Seulement, cette garce l'a détruite. Je l'ai tuée.

Le brun eut un léger sourire sadique tout en haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de banal. Il parlait de la mort comme d'un sujet banal et parfaitement normal. Mais Naruto était horrifié par ses paroles.

\- Cela veut dire que les scientifiques d'ExoGeni étaient au courant depuis le début, remarqua Liara. On a foncé dans un piège et ils nous ont poussés dedans.

\- Et tu as tué une adolescente parce qu'elle avait détruit une balise !? Tu as menti à sa mère pour mieux la manipuler ? hurla le blond.

Sasuke perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant Naruto désespéré comme jamais.

\- Ça… ça ne te ressemble tellement pas… gémit le blond.

Liara jeta un œil vers Naruto, sa voix douloureuse ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, il était bien là, désespéré, le visage attristé de manière accablante. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Soudain, l'Asari comprit bien vite les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes… Liara se sentit idiote de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt.

Le Commandant souffrait, il perdait pied. Même si elle ne le connaissait que de surface, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir ainsi. Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- Commandant Uchiha !

Naruto sursauta et regarda Liara. Sasuke détourna le regard vers elle, soudain intrigué par cette appellation.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'Alliance.

\- Le co… Je veux dire Naruto… Il vous a cherché pendant des mois ! Il n'a jamais abandonné une seule seconde. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Trahir l'Alliance de cette manière !

Le brun serra les poings. S'il avait pu traverser cette barrière, il aurait étranglé Liara dans l'instant même sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Naruto pouvait voir ces ignobles pulsions meurtrières faire trembler entièrement le corps du brun. C'était devenu un assassin sans aucune pitié.

\- Evidemment qu'il m'a cherché, cracha le brun.

Sasuke regarda à nouveau le blond et son doigt se pointa vers lui.

\- Il m'a abandonné dans cette grotte ! Il m'a laissé crever comme un chien ! Il s'est enfui pour sauver sa peau !

\- C'est faux ! se défendit immédiatement Naruto.

\- Ah oui ?! Tu ne mérites que la mort, Naruto ! Tu étais tellement un flippé d'Akuzé que tu as préféré me jeter sur la bombe pour sauver ta putain de peau !

\- Sasuke… Rien ne-

\- JE TE HAIS !

Les mots résonnèrent longtemps comme un écho sur l'autoroute. Un impact sonore qui faisait vibrer l'environnement autour de Naruto… Ou peut-être lui qui tremblait de plus en plus. Dans un souvenir lointain, il se rappela, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, que l'un des hommes du gang auquel il avait appartenu lui avait dit : « Tu sais Uzumaki, la plupart du temps les mots font plus mal qu'une douleur physique ».

Il s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il devenait trop poétique. Naruto avait ri. C'était tellement ridicule.

Alors, pourquoi, ça faisait autant mal ?

\- Commandant… C'est vrai ? demanda difficilement Liara.

La bouche du blond était entrouverte et tremblante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'une colère incertaine qui remplaça bien vite sa tristesse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer par des mots ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses yeux se fermèrent durement.

\- Sasuke…

La couleur bleutée de ses yeux fit de nouveau leur apparition.

\- Chaque jour… Pendant six mois, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable de t'avoir laissé là-dedans, seul. On me disait sans cesse que tu étais mort, je ne voulais pas y croire parce qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé ton corps. Je le savais. Je savais que tu étais encore en vie. Je n'ai jamais abandonné, à aucun moment je n'ai cessé les recherches. Pierre par pierre, dans le moindre recoin, tu ne sais pas les heures que j'ai passées dedans. Mais jamais ! Jamais je ne t'ai laissé là-dedans pour sauver ma peau ! Tu m'as supplié de partir, souviens-toi, bon sang !

Sa voix s'éraillait alors que le désespoir ne cessait de s'accroître.

\- TU MENS ! hurla Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait, mais reviens à la raison ! Ce n'est pas toi !

Le brun ne répondit pas, un rictus de douleur s'affichant sur son visage, une sueur froide coulant sur son front. Il porta une main tremblante à sa tête. Il jeta soudainement son arme sur le sol et porta la seconde dans ses cheveux en gémissant. Naruto voyait exactement que quelque chose se passait dans son esprit, mais il ne pût en déterminer la raison. Le blond voulut s'approcher de lui.

\- Non, Commandant, geint Liara.

Il tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière, surpris par cette soudaine prise de parole dans ce conflit. Dans l'instant, le blond avait totalement oublié qu'elle était toujours là, à le protéger. L'Asari souffrait à son tour comme quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle maintenait cette même barrière contre les geths.

\- On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, expliqua-t-elle. Pire que ça, il est endoctriné. Il ne répond plus de ses actes, ce n'est pas la peine. On le contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, Liara ? s'écria Naruto sous la colère.

L'Asari ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle évita son regard comme si l'inévitable vérité ne devait être révélée.

\- DITES-LE-MOI !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire ! Il y a des siècles, les Asari pratiquaient ce type d'endoctrinement pour les prisonniers dangereux afin qu'ils servent à notre armée… Impossible de défaire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous me dites que… qu'il est condamné ?

Liara soupira.

\- Oui…

\- Impossible, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Impossible. Je trouverai un moyen.

L'Asari voulut répondre, seulement, ils furent coupés dans leur discussion.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla à nouveau Sasuke.

Naruto regarda à nouveau son amant qui ne s'était toujours pas libéré de la douleur. Cependant, il se releva, ses yeux devinrent rouges alors que la masse biotique l'entourait à nouveau. Seulement, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle était de la même couleur que ses yeux et c'était presque effrayant.

Sasuke poussa un cri de rage alors qu'il envoyait des projections sur la barrière. Liara se mit à grogner en renforçant sa barrière ce qu'elle réussit, mais elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus Naruto remarquait que la situation devenait instable.

L'Uchiha, voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas à pénétrer la moindre parcelle de cette muraille, il balança une projection derrière lui. Elle fut tellement puissante qu'une partie de l'autoroute se détacha pour tomber dans la mer.

La vie des civils était en jeu, ils étaient encore de l'autre côté de l'autoroute. Si Sasuke la détruisait, il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de les sauver. Seulement, le dilemme était beaucoup trop difficile : sa peau ou celle des civils.

\- SASUKE ! ARRETE ÇA !

La respiration de celui-ci était erratique alors que du sang coulait de son nez, ses yeux aussi rouges que la masse biotique qui l'entourait. Il avait subi des manipulations génétiques, son physique et ses pouvoirs étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'auparavant. Petit à petit, Sasuke lui échappait sans savoir comment le sauver.

Une sorte de télécommande fut sortie de la combinaison noire du brun alors que le sang continuait de couler sur sa bouche.

\- Tu ne comprends pas et tu ne comprendras jamais rien !

Sasuke se baissa péniblement vers son arme qu'il avait jetée auparavant, puis il la ramassa. Il essuya les gouttelettes de sang sur son visage.

\- Baisse cette barrière que je puisse te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux ou je fais sauter l'autoroute !

Mourir pour sauver des vies. Sauver sa peau en sacrifiant les civils.

Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins une alternative pour sauver Sasuke et les civils ? Non. Sasuke Uchiha était perdu et définitivement… mort.

* * *

Sakura fit rapidement un rapport à l'Alliance après les révélations de la scientifique sur ce qu'il se passait sur cette planète. Elle avait tout appris de la bouche de cette femme lui révélant que Sasuke Uchiha était ici dans l'unique but de tuer le commandant.

La colonie n'était en aucun cas responsable des faits de Sasuke. Tout ça n'était qu'une manigance des scientifiques d'ExoGeni, seulement, ils avaient été manipulés jusqu'au bout. Les éclaireurs ainsi que des civils étaient partis à la recherche de provisions, seulement, ils ont été capturés. Sasuke leur avait fait un marché, ils les aidaient à piéger Naruto Uzumaki ou il prendrait plaisir à les tuer un par un en commençant par détruire la balise de détresse qu'ils s'apprêtaient à envoyer.

La rosée fut assez surprise de ces révélations ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ancien coéquipier agissait ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à penser, c'était que Naruto était en danger et que Sasuke était sur cette autoroute… prêt à le tuer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ?

Sakura apprit également que les scientifiques d'Akuzé avaient bien un rapport avec la disparition du brun et la scientifique avoua également qu'ils ne les avaient pas aidés seulement pour les relevés sanguins, mais aussi pour des manipulations génétiques. Sasuke avait subi beaucoup de modifications. La femme demanda pardon mille fois et lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, tout ce qu'elle disait était la pure vérité.

Seulement, la rosée apprit quelque chose de bien plus grave.

A toute vitesse, elle courut sur l'autoroute.

Il fallait que Sakura prévienne Naruto au plus vite.

* * *

\- D'accord, Sasuke.

\- Commandant, non ! supplia Liara.

Naruto l'avait accepté. Pendant des mois, il avait souffert le martyre de son absence, aujourd'hui il l'avait définitivement perdu. C'était bien Sasuke, en face de lui, mais seulement son apparence. On l'avait endoctriné, modifié ses souvenirs… Ce n'était plus le même. Il avait survécu sur Akuzé, dans de nombreuses missions, dans cette grotte… Autant mourir de sa main et sauver des personnes innocentes.

\- Liara, baisse la barrière !

\- JE REFUSE !

\- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, fit-il résigné.

\- Je… je peux le faire. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir sous mes yeux. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir.

Sasuke eut un semblant de sourire satisfait. Cependant, ce même rictus de douleur qu'il avait eu précédemment comme si son esprit tentait de le rappeler à l'ordre… L'endoctrinement était trop fort. Il était prêt à le tuer et Naruto était prêt à mourir.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Sasuke. Je n'ai jamais eu peur.

\- Très bien, car cette fois, tu ne survivras pas, cracha le brun.

\- Je n'avais pas peur de mourir… J'avais peur que toi, tu meurs.

Le brun ne répondit pas alors que la douleur se faisait plus présente. Chaque évocation de souvenir ou de sentiment semblait douloureuse pour Sasuke. Ses véritables souvenirs voulaient refaire surface.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de nos huit années passées ensemble ? Notre rencontre et de tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Une forte expiration sortit des narines du brun avant qu'il ne secoue la tête vivement.

\- On n'a jamais vécu ensemble.

Naruto eut un rire légèrement perdu.

\- Si, on a vécu ensemble.

\- Non, jamais.

Le blond sanglota légèrement sans qu'aucune larme ne sorte de ses yeux. Il se devait d'être fort alors que sa mort imminente allait se produire. Ce n'était pas la peine de le ramener à la raison par les souvenirs. Il était trop tard.

\- Je veux simplement comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu trahi l'Alliance ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi, moi ? Réponds seulement à ces questions, tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux… Je ne te demande que ça.

\- Les souhaits d'un condamné. C'est mignon, ricana le brun.

Il essuya une nouvelle fois son nez qui perlait de sang à cause de l'abus de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Cependant, ses yeux rouges ne disparaissaient pas.

\- Les scientifiques d'Akuzé… Tu sais ceux qu'ils t'ont fait subir ce que tu méritais…

Les mots étaient horribles, mais Naruto les acceptait.

\- Ils ont de meilleurs objectifs. Les expériences réalisées là-bas étaient pour notre bien à tous. Une guerre se prépare, mais l'Alliance ne le dit pas ça, hein ? Cela fait huit ans qu'ils ont disparu de la circulation… Heureusement qu'ils m'ont sauvé, j'ai pu les aider. Ils avaient besoin de te détruire, car tu es le dernier témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et que tu serais le seul capable de les retrouver afin de démanteler leur organisation.

Il eut un léger rire.

\- Quand tu seras mort, ils créeront une armée de Dévoreurs contrôlée par une puce intelligente pour nous aider à survivre à n'importe quelle menace ! C'est le seul moyen ! Pour cela, il faut te tuer et j'en ai profité, car… tu m'as abandonné. Tu as tes réponses.

\- Et ils ont fait les expériences sur toi, Sasuke. Tu étais le premier sur la liste.

\- Tu ne réussiras pas à me retourner contre eux ! Ils m'ont aidé et m'ont rendu plus fort ! Grâce à ça, je pourrais également exclure toute…

\- C'est TOI qu'ILS manipulent ! REVEILLE-TOI ! cria Naruto.

\- Commandant…

Le blond regarda Liara s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde alors que des perles rouges commençaient à couler sur son visage bleuté à son tour.

\- Commandant… Il est endoctriné… Tout est fait pour qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien… Vous êtes son seul ennemi. Sa mémoire ne reviendra jamais… Je… je… je ne vous laisserai pas mourir.

\- Liara…

\- Jamais… Jamais…

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Naruto. Que devait-il faire ? Se sacrifier ? Ou… le tuer ? Le blond n'en serait jamais capable. Peut-être que s'il réussissait à le canaliser…

\- Tu es le manipulateur ici. Tu es la vermine à exterminer. Tu es la chose en trop qui empêche l'univers tout entier d'être sauvé. Tu mourras.

La barrière de Liara s'affaiblissait. Alors que le soleil se couchait petit à petit, laissant un ciel d'une couleur bordeaux, Naruto se décida à sortir son arme malgré tout. Même s'il devait mourir par n'importe quel moyen, il devait contenir Sasuke.

\- NARUTO ! hurla une voix féminine.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le blond se retourna.

\- Sakura ?

Sa silhouette était presque lointaine et si proche à la fois…

\- NARUTO ! NE BAISSE PAS LA BARRIERE !

Sasuke, le visage toujours aussi froid, pointa son arme sur la jeune femme qui venait en courant. C'était une menace, dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire que c'était sa prochaine cible si elle avançait de trop.

\- SAKURA ! RESTE EN ARRIERE !

\- JE DOIS TE PREVENIR !

Le brun analysait la scène et quelque chose à propos de ses plans allait être révélée. Sasuke regarda Liara qui perdait petit à petit le contrôle de sa barrière.

\- LIARA, TIENS LE COUP ! NE BAISSE PAS LA BARRIERE ! s'écria la rosée.

\- Je… je… ne vais… pas…

Naruto regarda un instant l'Asari. La barrière n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Le pistolet dans sa main, par pure précaution, il tendit son arme vers Sasuke. Le brun vit très bien les attentions du blond qui tentait, pour lui, une nouvelle fois de le piéger.

Sakura s'approchait de plus en plus, elle était presque à sa portée.

\- Naruto ! Ce n'est pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la barrière de Liara disparut tandis que son corps s'écrasait d'épuisement sur le sol. Les choses se passèrent très vite. Un tir fusa dans l'air provenant du canon de Sasuke.

\- NON ! hurla Sakura.

La rosée se mit à courir vers lui alors que la balle de métal allait dans sa direction. Naruto avait toujours son arme pointée sur le brun incapable de pouvoir viser correctement tellement sa main était tremblante et que la mort l'attendait au tournant. Mais la rosée courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Sakura n'avait jamais eu une vie épanouie. Elle avait fait un bon nombre d'erreurs dans sa vie. Pourtant, elle avait eu des parents qui l'aimaient. Ils l'aimaient tendrement comme jamais personne ne l'a aimé. Seulement, ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'argent pour s'occuper d'elle. La rosée s'était donnée corps et âme dans la drogue afin de pouvoir aider sa famille. Mais, un jour, lors d'une vente, tout tourna mal. Il y avait moyen de se faire plus d'argent en arnaquant quelqu'un. Sakura n'avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit tant que ça pouvait aider sa famille. Sauf qu'à cause de cette escroquerie, en rentrant chez elle, la rosée retrouva ses parents dans un bain de sang.

Elle ne se pardonna jamais. Par la suite, elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, pour sa propre rédemption. Elle avait rencontré Naruto et Sasuke… Sakura n'avait plus eu de lien, mais lorsqu'ils formèrent de nouveau équipe comme à l'époque, jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'admiration pour les deux hommes. La rosée n'avait jamais eu d'expérience sur les terrains difficiles, mais Naruto l'avait toujours sauvée, soutenue, aidée… Elle ne lui avait jamais remercié de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Car c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue une véritable femme aujourd'hui. Naruto Uzumaki était son seul ami, peut-être même le frère qu'elle n'ait jamais connu…

Sakura Haruno n'aurait plus jamais le temps de lui faire savoir.

Un deuxième coup de canon tonna.

Naruto venait d'être renversé sur le sol. L'armure de couleur rose et blanche, déjà abimée par les précédentes batailles, venait de prendre un impact. La matière fondait, un trou se formant au niveau de son cœur et Sakura constata qu'il s'agissait d'un acide radioactif. Du sang coula de sa bouche tandis que ses doigts plongeaient dans l'impact. Un liquide rouge apparut sur ses doigts. Son corps fut pris de spasme face à la douleur fulgurante.

\- SAKURA !

Le blond se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle se perdait dans une chute inévitable. Il la rattrapa au vol de son seul bras valide alors que son corps tremblait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure. D'une force surhumaine, Naruto arracha le plastron de son armure dévoilant l'ignoble blessure.

Sakura venait de se sacrifier pour lui, une balle en plein cœur.

Il mit immédiatement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- Sakura… Je suis désolé…

Elle toussa du sang alors qu'elle tentait de sourire. Sa main se tendit vers sa joue, peut-être pour le consoler avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que son bras retombe lourdement sur sa poitrine. La vie venait de quitter son corps.

Alors, qu'il tenait Sakura dans ses bras, Naruto venait de remarquer le silence soudain de Sasuke qui avait dû prendre un certain plaisir à voir la scène. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, le brun saignait à son tour, une main sur son cou alors que du sang coulait abondamment.

Le blond eut du mal à comprendre… Pourquoi Sasuke saignait ? Etait-il blessé ? Est-ce qu'on lui avait tiré dessus ? Naruto regarda sa main où il tenait encore son arme... Une légère fumée s'échappait du canon.

C'était lui qui avait tiré.

\- Non…

_C'était lui qui avait tiré._

\- Non…

Naruto avait tiré sur Sasuke.

\- Non, c'est pas possible…

Naruto l'avait tué.

\- NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Le blond lâcha le corps de Sakura pour se précipiter vers Sasuke alors que les larmes coulaient définitivement sur ses joues. Il ne l'avait pas fait… C'était un cauchemar… Un horrible cauchemar… Il avait tellement envie de se réveiller alors que Sasuke mourrait une énième fois devant ses yeux par ses propres mains.

Mais le sang continuait à couler sur sa gorge sans relâche et le brun n'arrivait pas à le retenir.

\- Je… te… le pardonnerais… jamais…

\- SASUKE !

Le dénommé appuya sur la télécommande avant de la jeter dans l'océan. Le brun eut un sourire et une détonation retentit sur l'autoroute. Une faille se créa entre eux sans que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de le rejoindre. Le corps de Sasuke tomba sur le sol alors que l'autoroute s'écroulait s'échouant dans l'océan agité.

Le soleil venait de se coucher plongeant la planète dans un noir presque total.

Alors que le corps du brun venait de s'échouer dans les écumes de la mer, le blond ne bougea plus, les larmes coulant sans cesse sur son visage. Plus rien ne le retenait, jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir fait une chose pareille.

Sakura était morte. Sasuke était mort. Par sa faute encore une fois comme un cycle perpétuel qui ne cessait jamais.

La plateforme sous ses pieds s'effondrait, mais il ne bougeait pas, la tristesse le paralysant jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Il n'avait plus la force. La plaque de béton se détacha du reste, avec ce qu'il restait de sa personne pour s'échouer à son tour dans l'océan.

Il voyait le corps de la rosée plonger en premier. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant attendant la chute inévitable.

Son corps fut rapidement englouti par l'eau alors qu'il tombait profondément dans la mer ne voulant plus jamais remonter à la surface. Si c'était sa mort, il l'acceptait. Puis Naruto entendit un chant résonner dans sa conscience…

_« Dans un rayon de lune,_

_Deux amants sont protégés,_

_Et même si dans peu de temps,_

_L'aube viendra nous séparer._

_Cette nuit gardera à jamais un goût d'éternité,_

_Là, enfin, je te sens contre moi. »_

Et il tomba dans l'inconscience son corps se perdant dans le néant de l'océan…

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour ceux qui ont vu mon coup de gueule sur ma bio par rapport à cette fanfiction... Du fait, que je ralais et grognais sévèrement sur le fait que je me sentais découragée à cause du peu de reviews. J'ai réfléchis et je me suis dis que c'était puérile de réagir ainsi. J'ai relu vos reviews et ça m'as suffit en fait. Enfin bref, je m'excuse, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic, seulement j'ai eut quelques problèmes comme de perdre mon ordinateur au passage haha. Heureusement que ma bêta, AbysSello, avait conservé mon chapitre dans son ordinateur :3_

_J'ai mis du temps à le poster parce que je voulais prendre de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres, oui parce que ce n'est pas le dernier ! Seulement, j'avais bien commencé mon chapitre 10 sur mon pc et je dois le démonter pour récupérer mes données. J'étais bien parti et hors de question que je le réécrive. J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté donc je le fais quand je peux._

_Donc en gros, pas de chapitre avant un moment... Je suis désolée de ce retard et également du retard à venir. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je suis toujours aussi sadique, je ne change pas, haha!_

_Bisous à tous !_

_P.S : Merci Nekoyo qui poste un petit truc à chaque fois, snif snif, merci ;_;_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Le voilà, le voici... Je vous présente le dixième chapitre de "I was lost without you" !_

_Je voulais m'avancer mais je me suis dis c'est trop sadique, surtout que j'ai eut une review bien mignonne d'un guest il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai eut l'envie de poster. Je te remercie **CQFD **pour ta review et puis... voici la suite! ^^_

_Cependant, le chapitre 11 n'est pas commencé et je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Plus, on n'est pas loin de la fin de cette fanfiction._

_Allez, des bisous et bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Il flottait. Peut-être dans la mer, peut-être dans le néant.

Tous ses repères avaient disparu. Il manquait d'air. Ses poumons l'étouffaient et son cœur n'était qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Qui était-il ?

Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête... Elles hurlaient de douleur. Il se souvenait du visage de Kiba. Des cadavres. Mais qui étaient-ils déjà ?

Devait-il se rappeler ? Quelque chose l'en empêchait...

Des voix plus douces. Des moments de bonheur. Un sentiment d'apaisement et de plénitude.

_Là, enfin..._

Un chant... Qui était-ce ? Qui chantait ?

_Je te sens contre moi._

Un souvenir lointain. Une pièce. Plutôt un grand hall. Une scène face à lui illuminé alors que toutes les personnes autour de lui étaient plongées dans un noir total. Naruto portait une tenue de soirée et lorsqu'il regarda à sa droite, Sasuke était à ses côtés, habillé de la même sorte regardant la scène devant eux.

Il se souvenait. Cela datait de cinq ans... Peut-être. C'était une cérémonie pour fêter quelque chose et Naruto ne se rappelait plus de la raison.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke était d'humeur plutôt morne, il avait été beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude. Naruto avait beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, rien n'avait fonctionné. Ils n'avaient eu aucun moment intime depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le blond était revenu de mission, peu d'heures auparavant et le brun avait été comme ça, de la poignée de main jusqu'à ce moment précis.

Il avait tenté de plaisanter sur le fait que cette chanteuse Asari était affreuse. Non seulement son physique était déplorable, mais sa voix était tout bonnement affreuse. Personne n'avait titillé sur ce fait-là sauf lui. Sasuke, qui rentrait toujours dans ce type de jeu où il s'agissait de se moquer, n'avait pas esquissé un seul sourire.

Le blond avait fini par oublier la voix affreuse pour se concentrer sur lui. Cet être cher qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années désormais... il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça. Naruto avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, la pénombre cachant ce geste interdit. La main chaude de son amant ne bougea pas, mais il ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

\- Sasuke... Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Seulement, il garda le silence, totalement muet.

\- Depuis que je suis rentré, même à l'appartement, je veux dire... On n'a pas eu un moment à nous deux... Ai-je fait quelque chose ?

Ce moment angoissant où le blond avait eu peur d'entendre un « oui » était plus effrayant que n'importe quoi. En réaction, Sasuke finit par entrelacer les doigts aux siens, mais il ne lâcha pas du regard la scène face à lui.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en fermant les yeux doucement appréciant ce simple contact dans sa main.

\- Mon père est mort durant ton absence.

La réponse « je suis désolé » fut la première qui vint à l'esprit du blond, mais rien ne sortit. Il savait à quel point les relations avec son père avaient été tumultueuses depuis son abandon. Naruto ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là que leur vie entière n'était que complications sur complications et que la seule chose simple qu'ils aient pu avoir jusqu'ici c'était leur relation.

\- Je suis allé le voir. J'ai pensé que je pouvais comprendre... Voir des choses... Peut-être une once de regret sur son visage, une lettre ? Il n'y avait rien. Le vide. J'avais presque l'impression de voir... de la satisfaction.

Naruto continuait à l'observer, instinctivement son pouce caressait le dos de sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai rien ressenti, souffla Sasuke presque douloureusement.

Le visage du brun finit par se mouvoir se baissant légèrement, le regard vide.

\- J'ai vu la gamine aussi...

Il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de la demi-sœur du brun qu'il avait évoqué.

\- Elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a serré dans ses bras... Je l'ai repoussée comme si elle n'était rien. Je la déteste.

Toute la haine, l'incompréhension et la tristesse que pouvait ressentir Sasuke, Naruto avait cette particularité à pouvoir ressentir la même chose. Cela lui tordit le cœur...

\- Je suis un monstre.

Sur cette dernière parole, le brun finit par retirer sa main, ce visage triste s'effaçant dans l'immédiat effaçant tout ce qu'il ressentait. Naruto finit par froncer les sourcils et au moment même où la salle plongea dans le noir, il attrapa la nuque de son amant de sa main ferme et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette délicieuse sensation qui lui avait manqué et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Le blond eut le temps de s'enlever lentement alors que les lumières se rallumaient et que le visage à la fois surpris et heureux s'afficha devant ses yeux. Une tonne d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle alors que tout le monde se levait pour féliciter la chanteuse.

Naruto ne dit mot et se contenta de se lever, d'attraper le poignet de Sasuke et de le tirer hors de ce vacarme. Durant leur marche jusqu'à la sortie, le brun s'était laissé traîner et le blond l'avait senti. C'était tant mieux, il ne supporterait pas que dans ce moment pareil, son amant lui refuse quelque chose.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se ferment derrière eux atténuant le bruit des voix et des applaudissements. Devant l'entrée, les couloirs maculés de blanc étaient vides et silencieux, seul le bruit des voitures, derrière les grandes baies vitrées, se fit entendre.

Naruto agrippa les épaules de Sasuke et plongea son regard dans le sien pour être sûr qu'il enregistre bien ce moment ainsi que ses paroles.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Sasuke. Tu me connais, je n'ai eu de famille, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'en avoir... Enfin si, je connais en partie. Les gangs étaient ma famille. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et je ne pourrai jamais te soulager. Je n'aurai jamais les mots.

Les traits sur le visage du brun demeuraient surpris et il tressaillait presque contre les mains du blond.

\- Mais je refuse... Je refuse que tu dises que tu es un monstre !

Naruto prit une légère pause avant de reprendre, plus vif que jamais.

\- Si tu es un monstre, j'en suis un aussi !

Sasuke resta pantois un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un son rare et merveilleux. Cela contraria Naruto, mais ce sentiment disparut dans l'instant où le brun finit par poser ses propres mains sur les siennes avant de le pousser contre le mur, ses lèvres glissant déjà sur les siennes.

Leur étreinte fut forte, mais douce alors que leur bouche assemblée dans une parfaite harmonie échangeait quelque chose de fort et de passionnel. Leurs soupirs de complaisance se mélangeant, leurs mains se baladant sur cette barrière de tissus et ce contact de velours qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois que leur langue se rencontrait.

Sasuke, beaucoup trop pris dans cet élan, décida de finir ce baiser comme il l'avait commencé, son corps restant collé au sien, la main de Naruto dans ses reins le maintenant contre lui. Poitrine contre poitrine, leur cœur battait à l'unisson comme deux adolescents qui venaient de s'embrasser pour la première fois.

La main du brun caressant les petits cheveux blonds sur sa nuque remonta jusqu'au fin fond de sa chevelure de blé. Sa bouche, encore humide du baiser, s'approcha doucement de son oreille et il susurra un :

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Son souhait fut exaucé. Ils ne prévinrent personne à la réception. Ils firent l'amour comme jamais, échangeant les rôles par moment, ne se lassant pas l'un et de l'autre, la peur au ventre du lendemain.

Les ébats avaient été tellement longs... Quelques morceaux s'étaient effacés de sa mémoire. Cependant, il se souvint... De sa voix...

Naruto avait été épuisé, les bras autour de son oreiller, de la sueur coulant encore sur son front, les yeux fermés, Sasuke avait glissé sur son dos doucement. Le blond avait légèrement ri s'attendant à riposter, mais il ne fit rien.

Son amant, Sasuke Uchiha, s'était mis à chanter contre son oreille dans un chuchotement et d'une manière délicieuse. C'était presque un don.

_Là, enfin, je te sens contre moi._

Alors que les bras de Sasuke s'enroulaient étroitement autour de son torse sentant son nez s'enfouir contre son épaule et le sommeil emportant petit à petit Naruto.

_Merci, Naruto._

_Merci._

_Merci..._

_Merci..._

_Merci..._

\- Replacez-lui son épaule.

\- Sasuke...

\- Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, un réveil brutal peut...

Il était en vie... Ces crevures le maintenaient en vie...

Était-ce les pleurs de Liara qu'il entendait au loin ? Peu importe.

\- Laissez-moi mourir...

Les deux médecins se disputèrent alors qu'il s'efforçait à faire taire son cœur douloureux et battant à vive allure, à se taire à jamais. Cependant, personne n'écoutait sa demande.

Un craquement. Naruto hurla.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et constata que son dos avait été relevé du matelas qui était probablement dans son dos. Le blond ne portait plus son armure sur lui, seulement sa combinaison qu'il avait portée à l'intérieur, humide et légèrement détériorée. Bien vite, il reconnut l'infirmerie de son propre vaisseau et ses médecins que lui-même avait embauchés.

Naruto eut envie de tout massacrer et de hurler plus qu'il ne le pouvait déjà.

Il ne prit pas conscience de ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Le blond fut pris de ces grandes crises qu'il avait faites à l'époque juste après Akuzé, ses paroles n'étaient que des hurlements alors qu'il tentait simplement de dire : _laissez-moi mourir._

Peut-être qu'on lui injecta quelque chose dans le bras, mais il finit par s'écraser contre le matelas. La lumière artificielle disparaissant petit à petit, les pleurs de Liara s'atténuant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un trou noir sans fin...

Un endroit où il pouvait être heureux.

La réalité fut dix fois plus frappante lorsque Naruto se rendit à l'enterrement de Sakura.

Il avait eu lieu sur Terre, dans un endroit encore paisible dans un pays qu'on appelait autrefois le Japon. Le toit était une immense baie vitrée, le ciel était à découvert et quelques voitures circulaient au-dessus du bâtiment. La salle était immense, quelques plantes décoraient la grande pièce pour donner un aspect paisible pour soulager probablement cette grande peine. Il n'y avait pas de musique, seul un grand vide, un immense silence. Pas de pleurs, pas de murmures. Seule la peine parlait à leur place.

Il y avait énormément de soldats de l'Alliance habillés seulement en un seul et unique uniforme. Naruto était le seul à ne pas avoir respecté cette règle. Il portait seulement des habits modernes, son bras bandé contre sa poitrine, le regarde rivé sur le sol.

Il n'avait observé le monde autour de lui qu'un seul bref instant, voir s'il y avait des membres de la famille de la jeune défunte pour leur dire à quel point Sakura avait été une immense femme. Cependant, ils manquaient à l'appel. Pas de parents, pas de frères et sœurs, pas d'oncles... Personne. Naruto ne s'était jamais douté à quel point, Sakura avait été seule et à quel point, il ne l'avait jamais réellement connue.

Cette pensée lui avait encore plus tordu le cœur comme s'il ne l'était pas assez.

Il y avait eu un grand discours sur ses actions, sur qui elle était dans l'Alliance... Mais rien sur son passé, ni sur elle-même, ni sur ses probables grands amours. Elle n'était devenue qu'un nom, un grain de poussière. Elle avait disparu emportant ses sentiments, ses moments de bonheur et de malheur pour ne rien laisser. Sakura n'était plus rien.

Naruto avait entendu de brefs discours de quelques soldats l'ayant connue racontant ses exploits et son caractère trempé, tout ce qu'il savait déjà. Il y eut quelques anecdotes pleines d'humours, mais cela ne fit pas esquisser un seul sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'une image. Rien de plus.

On vint voir le Commandant Uzumaki pour lui demander s'il voulait dire quelque chose à sa mémoire. Il avait relevé ses deux yeux bleus éteints, avait regardé ce soldat de pacotille et n'avait pas répondu.

Au fond de lui, le blond aurait voulu dire qu'elle était plus qu'un soldat de l'Alliance, une femme d'une grande envergure, attachée aux autres comme ses propres frères et sœurs, qu'elle était bien plus que ça et qu'elle n'était pas qu'un autre soldat mort pour une cause. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas le droit de dire une telle chose, cela lui été interdit… Car il ne l'avait jamais réellement connue et qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire.

Sa tête bougea de droite à gauche pour lui répondre négativement restant dans ce mutisme qu'il avait adopté depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Il n'avait hurlé, ni pleuré. Simplement, il s'était relevé de son lit, on lui avait administré des médicaments, on avait fait un bandage autour de son épaule et de son bras en lui expliquant que son bras avait seulement été déboîté et qu'il fallait le maintenir quelque temps... Et personne ne lui avait demandé comment il allait. Naruto n'avait pas eu envie de répondre.

Il avait accepté la réalité.

Soudain, la salle commença à se vider signalant que l'enterrement était terminé. Shikamaru, qui était resté à ses côtés, mit une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Naruto avait relevé le regard vers lui attendant que celui-ci se mette à parler. Le brun ne dit rien, l'air grave sur le visage et finit par le baisser vers la main du blond, lui rappelant soudainement qu'il tenait quelque chose.

Shikamaru lui tapota seulement l'épaule avant de partir à son tour dans un pas lent distingué. Le blond ne détourna pas la tête pour le voir partir, mais, intérieurement, il le remercia de respecter son silence et de le soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait.

Désormais, plus personne ne pouvait le sauver.

La grande porte du bâtiment se ferma une dernière fois, mais une présence demeurait encore dans la grande salle. Naruto regarda à sa gauche et aperçut Liara, la tête baissée et les mains jointes. Elle murmurait doucement et plus le blond tentait de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, plus il put distinguer une prière.

\- Kalahira, maîtresse des profondeurs insondables, je demande pardon.

Kalahira, toi dont les vagues rongent la pierre et le sable.

Kalahira, lave cet être de ses pêchés et mène-le au rivage lointain de l'esprit infini.

Kalahira, le cœur de cet être est pur, mais assailli par la méchanceté et le doute.

Guide cet être là où le voyage ne cause nulle lassitude, où l'amour est éternel, où l'affamé est rassasié.

Guide-le, Kalahira, et il sera ton compagnon comme il fut le mien.

Liara ne releva le regard vers Sakura qu'après ces dernières paroles, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues bleues.

\- Ce n'est pas une prière asari, expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure. Autrefois, j'étudiais les Drell, une race extraterrestre qui se fait rare dans la Galaxie. J'ai lu et découvert énormément de choses sur eux... Un jour, j'ai pu en rencontrer un, mais quelques jours après, il est décédé.

Un léger soupir sortit entre ses deux lèvres.

\- Je ne comprenais pas leurs prières à ce moment-là... J'ai relu ce livre une centaine de fois ne voyant que la beauté des mots et une poésie magnifique. Je l'ai apprise par cœur et je ne la comprends qu'aujourd'hui.

Liara n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part comme si elle avait seulement eu besoin de parler. Elle avait fermé les yeux de nouveau, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues. La voix enrouée, la jeune Asari finit par chanter dans une langue inconnue. Naruto l'observa quelques instants, les yeux brillants, son propre chagrin refusant d'être évacué avant de regarder l'objet dans sa main.

Il s'approcha doucement du cercueil sans faire de bruit jusqu'à enfin apercevoir le visage de la rosée. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse tenue faite de soie, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son teint pâle maquillé lui donnant une beauté hors norme. Cependant, les traits de son visage semblaient être toujours douloureux et tristes. De multiples fleurs avaient été déposées autour d'elle, comme si Sakura était endormie dans un environnement de pétales.

Naruto finit par tendre son objet convoité qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis un moment maintenant. Une branche de cerisier qu'il avait cueillie quelques heures plus tôt, dans un endroit où les arbres étaient encore préservés.

Sous le chant de Liara, qui correspondait parfaitement à ce moment précis, il prit la main froide de Sakura avant de glisser la branche contre sa paume. Naruto força sur les doigts pour qu'ils se referment autour avant de la reposer doucement contre sa poitrine. Il prit bien vite conscience de la portée du sacrifice de Sakura qui s'était interposée pour le protéger... Ses yeux verts s'éteignant petit à petit devant lui... Et la vie quittant son corps...

Il voulait pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Sakura avait été là pour lui dans tous les instants. Dans ses doutes, dans les batailles, dans les rires, même si ces moments avaient été rares... Elle avait existé auprès de lui comme une sœur.

« Un Commandant ne devait avoir aucun attachement avec les soldats sous ses ordres. Un Commandant ne doit pas aimer. Un Commandant doit être implacable et garder son sang-froid. »

Tout ce que n'était pas Naruto Uzumaki.

Il se pencha vers le visage de la défunte et déposa un baiser sur son front glacial, l'odeur de sa peau ayant encore la senteur de l'atmosphère de Féros. Il ne put murmurer que ces quelques mots à son égard :

\- Merci, petite sœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto et Liara durent quitter les lieux. L'Asari prit son temps avant de délivrer son dernier adieu. Elle suivit calmement le blond qui avait déjà amorcé le pas se plongeant à nouveau dans le silence. Elle ne posa pas de questions, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent une dernière fois avant qu'un bruit sonore annonce que la salle était verrouillée. Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel observant les nuages défiler alors qu'une brise fraîche caressait ses cheveux. Liara ne décrochait pas un mot, trop occupée à sécher ses dernières larmes sur joues.

\- Liara.

L'Asari fut surprise de cette prise de parole. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Le blond l'avait bien appelée, ses yeux dirigés vers les siens, le visage dénué d'expression.

-Oui, Commandant ? répondit-elle doucement.

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Cela n'a plus lieu d'être.

Elle fronça les sourcils et elle voulut aussitôt répliquer voulant comprendre pourquoi il disait une chose pareille à un tel moment. Liara refusait de le familiariser comme une personne banale. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Sa voix terne déclara :

\- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, prends ça comme le dernier ordre que je te donne.

Pas un sourire, pas un seul sentiment, pas une expression. Le blond ne reflétait qu'un corps sans âme et cela choqua profondément la jeune Asari. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit afin de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le faire.

Seule une main sur son épaule fut reconnue comme un signe de reconnaissance avant qu'elle ne se retire doucement et qu'il ne se retourne marchant vers un endroit sans destination.

\- Au revoir, Liara.

La dénommée resta ainsi sans bouger en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. Liara était perturbée, perdue et à la fois peinée, se retrouvant plus seule que jamais, puis vint la colère.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ces adieux ? hurla-t-elle alors que la silhouette du blond disparaissait.

Il ne répondit pas, l'ignorant.

\- POURQUOI ?

_« Parce que je ne peux plus le supporter. »_

L'Amiral Kakashi Hatake ne sut pourquoi, mais lorsque le Commandant Naruto Uzumaki lui demanda s'il pouvait voir le corps de Sasuke, quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il y avait eu de multiples rumeurs lorsque l'Uchiha avait disparu dans les grottes le menant à une dépression jusqu'à ce que l'équipage en lui-même émette des hypothèses qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis.

L'Amiral avait refusé cette idée considérant les deux Commandants comme des personnes droites et justes respectant les règles à la lettre. Cependant, l'incident de Féros avait attisé les médias et toute la Galaxie était au courant que le Commandant Uchiha était mort de la main du Commandant Uzumaki. Les rumeurs ne cessaient de s'intensifier.

Il semblait que Naruto ne soit pas au courant et il décida de l'y autoriser tout de même, peut-être dans un sens pour pouvoir confirmer ce qu'il pensait depuis un moment, c'est-à-dire que les rumeurs s'avéraient justes. C'était mal d'agir ainsi, mais l'argenté décida que c'était peut-être la bonne solution.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la morgue, Naruto afficha une certaine retenue vis-à-vis du corps. Le sang séché sur son cou n'avait pas été essuyé ainsi que le trou béant de la balle qu'il avait reçue. Le blond n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que c'était bien lui qui l'avait assassiné.

Kakashi observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes apercevant un léger tremblement dans les mains du Commandant, les pouces se grattant les paumes comme s'il essayait d'effacer quelque chose... Il comprit dans l'immédiat que l'Uzumaki se sentait coupable, ce sentiment d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

Peu après avoir récupéré Naruto et Liara dans la mer, l'Asari avait indiqué que le corps de Sakura était également à la mer. Ils avaient fini par récupérer le corps de la rosée, mais elle était déjà morte et non loin, le corps de Sasuke avait été retrouvé. Mort d'une balle dans la gorge.

L'Amiral commença à lui expliquer qu'ils avaient réalisé une autopsie. Le rapport de Liara T'Soni avait révélé que le Commandant Uchiha avait des pouvoirs beaucoup plus puissants que la normale, bien plus qu'une simple Asari. Kakashi ne prit pas son temps pour enlever le drap blanc. L'intégralité de la poitrine avait été ouverte révélant des organes de manière étrange.

Naruto avait un regard horrifié sur le corps où son amant vivait des mois et des années auparavant. Il n'était pas dégoûté de la vue sanguinolente devant lui, il avait vu pire, bien pire que tout ça. Cependant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait refusé de voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui : la mort de Sasuke. Ses rêves ou plutôt ses cauchemars n'étaient rien d'autre que des craintes. Devant lui, la réalité se peignait petit à petit.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Kakashi avait commencé à expliquer que la nature de ses organes n'était pas normale, qu'ils avaient été remplacés et que son implant biotique était étranger. Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit le Commandant, la main sur les yeux, ses pleurs se faisant entendre.

\- Alors, c'était vrai, conclut l'argenté.

Ces paroles redoublèrent les pleurs du blond qui ne pouvait plus empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Des jours et des jours qu'elles étaient retenues et elles coulaient enfin.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes passible de Cour Martiale.

L'Amiral Hatake ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler les règles qui étaient très strictes dans l'Alliance et auxquelles il tenait fortement. Naruto ne répondait pas, ses sanglots se faisant de plus en plus pressants. Il finit par presque oublier complètement la présence de Kakashi. Le blond s'avança tremblant et le dos courbé vers ce qu'il appelait autrefois « son amour ». Ses mains encerclèrent son visage pâle et il posa son front contre le sien, son chagrin se faisant plus fort.

Autrefois, Kakashi était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme alors qu'il était devenu Lieutenant. Elle faisait partie de l'armée, elle aussi. Une mission tourna mal. Des espions avaient infiltré les rangs de l'Alliance, puis ils tuèrent tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à leur cause. Elle comprise. Il avait été bouleversé, plus que jamais. Mais jamais, il n'avait vécu un tel désespoir comme pouvait le vivre Naruto en ce moment même.

Il se devait de prévenir le consul de l'Alliance, mais son cœur refusait de le faire. Le Commandant Uzumaki servait bien plus l'Alliance que n'importe quel autre soldat. Ils perdraient quelqu'un de fiable...

Son empathie prenait plus le dessus que la raison elle-même. Le chagrin de l'Uzumaki était tellement fort que Kakashi parvenait à ressentir un tiers de sa douleur.

\- Je ne dirais rien, finit par déclarer l'argenté.

Il savait que Naruto n'en avait que faire s'il allait passer en Cour Martiale ou non, mais cela avait besoin d'être dit.

\- Cependant, sachez que cela se saura un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous.

L'Amiral posa une main réconfortante sur son dos avant de partir doucement de la pièce. Les portes automatiques coulissèrent et il demanda aux médecins, attendant juste devant, de le laisser encore quelques minutes.

Naruto ne cessait de pleurer et il serait un peu plus le visage du brun comme s'il avait peur de le perdre plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà perdu. Des mots imperceptibles résonnaient dans la morgue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le dise un peu plus fort.

_\- C'est moi le monstre._

* * *

_« Ici Citadelle News ! Nous apprenons aujourd'hui que le Commandant Naruto Uzumaki, rescapé d'Akuzé et grand héros de l'Alliance, aurait eu une relation avec son camarade de date, le Commandant Sasuke Uchiha. Cela expliquerait l'absence du Commandant Uzumaki pendant ces derniers mois, là, où le Commandant Uchiha avait disparu. Malgré la mort récente de celui-ci, cette relation fait scandale et rappelons-le, passible de prison. »_

_« Dites-moi, Monsieur, combien de temps ils ont été dans l'Alliance ?_

_\- Presque neuf ou dix ans._

_\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que personne n'a rien vu durant toutes ces années ?_

_\- Non. Cependant, ils restent de très bons soldats et n'ont jamais causé de tort._

_\- Jamais causé de tort !? Il y a eu des plaintes de plusieurs membres de l'équipage qui sont restés coincés sur Thérum à cause de lui ! Ils ont subi les nombreuses sautes d'humeur de celui-ci... Tout ça pour quoi ? Une amouret- »_

_« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Apparemment, l'Alliance tolère les relations amoureuses désormais. Alors qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années, on m'a directement radié et mit en prison pour ce genre de comportement et on tolère maintenant parce que soi-disant ce sont des héros !? »_

\- Je démissionne.

Il avait fait le voyage sur Terre, rien que pour cela. Naruto s'était fait assaillir par les journalistes durant tout le trajet et il avait réussi à atteindre le Consul en déposant sa plaque, ses armes, son uniforme et son armure. Le blond ne regrettait aucunement son geste. Les humains et ainsi que toutes les autres espèces devenaient de pire en pire au sujet de ces scandales.

Le monde entier avait découvert leur relation allant de débat en débat. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de Sasuke avait été pris par les journalistes lui arrachant le cœur à chaque mot qu'ils disaient. Leur bulle, qui faisait leur monde autrefois, avait éclaté. Plus rien n'appartenait à Naruto.

Le Consul était bouche bée ne s'attendant pas un tel revirement essayant de trouver une solution afin de garder Naruto parmi eux. La relation, en tant que telle, ne représentait plus de problème depuis la mort du Commandant Uchiha.

\- Attendez, êtes-vous sûr de-

\- Je suis sûr, je démissionne. Je ne suis plus capable de rien. Je ne peux pas me sauver moi-même alors, imaginez-moi en train de sauver les autres...

Le Consul ne sut quoi répondre, ils tentaient de trouver un moyen de le retenir et demandèrent de l'aide avec un simple biais de regard à l'Amiral Hatake qui se tenait près du désormais ancien Commandant. Naruto finit par faire une brève salutation digne d'un soldat avant de se tourner rapidement vers l'argenté et de tendre sa main vers lui.

Kakashi finit par la serrer fortement, les deux hommes se regardant droit dans les yeux. Le blond semblait fatigué, mais l'argenté ne reporta pas ce fait. L'Amiral voulut tenter de l'empêcher de partir, mais il fut vite pris de court par Naruto.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Votre place est ici et vous le savez, répondit simplement l'Amiral.

Aucune réponse. Leurs mains se serrèrent une dernière fois, puis elles se détachèrent. L'argenté le regarda se retourner, puis partir de cette salle de réunion aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. L'Amiral leur indiqua de mettre sa démission de côté pensant fortement que l'Uzumaki allait revenir.

Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'eut de nouvelles de celui-ci. Il disparut dans la Galaxie sans laisser de traces...

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard_

Après la disparition de Naruto, les choses reprirent leur routine habituelle. La démission avait été annoncée quelques heures plus tard diffusant des images de l'ancien Commandant qui avait pris la première navette et avait quitté la Terre. Bon nombre de journalistes avaient tenté de retrouver sa trace afin de l'interroger plus sérieusement. Cependant, il avait bel et bien disparu.

L'Alliance avait été légèrement déçue de ce départ prématuré, mais elle était passée à autre chose. Certains supposèrent qu'il s'était donné la mort. On finit par l'oublier petit à petit sauf l'Amiral Hatake, celui-ci espérant toujours que l'Uzumaki revienne dans l'Alliance.

Il y avait eu un grand débat sur les relations amoureuses dans l'armée, mais cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient encore opposés à tolérer cela. Les agissements de Naruto Uzumaki n'avaient opposé aucun doute là-dessus, certains défendant son cas comme quelqu'un de déjà traumatisé par les événements d'Akuzé. Il n'y eut aucun changement, cela restait toujours autant interdit, mais certains amiraux étaient sûrs que des relations persistaient au sein de leur propre armée sans pour autant les distinguer...

Et quelque chose vint perturber cet équilibre qui s'était remis en place.

Alors que Kakashi buvait une boisson alcoolisée sur une terrasse de la Citadelle, consultant une tablette holographique donnant des informations sur la position de Naruto, un événement vint perturber cette tranquillité.

Des Turiens et des humains faisant partie du Service de Sécurité de la Citadelle vinrent avertir la population de se rendre rapidement dans les Secteurs, des navettes prêtes à partir. L'argenté avait posé soudainement sa tablette sur la table en se levant brusquement. Il vit de multiples personnes courir vers les ascenseurs.

Un agent Turien du SSC l'invita à se rendre aux ascenseurs. Il répondit négativement de la tête avant de se présente :

\- Je suis l'Amiral Hatake. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'agent fit rapidement le salut avant de présenter rapidement la situation :

\- Une capsule de sauvetage, Monsieur. Personne ne répondait à l'intérieur et aucun vaisseau n'a pu l'intercepter. Il va s'écraser à tout moment !

\- S'écraser ? répéta Kakashi.

\- Oui, nous avons dû bloquer la route des véhicules passant par ici. C'est de la haute technologie, ce qui est à l'intérieur est indétectable, nous devons être prudents, je vous conseille de partir d'ici.

\- Les dernières navettes sont parties, avertit un humain venant des ascenseurs.

Le Turien n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La capsule traversa le ciel artificiel qui fut détruit dans l'instant plongeant tout ce secteur dans le noir. Des lumières rouges s'activèrent et la voix d'une I.A se mit à résonner signalant un danger dans le secteur. Un vacarme assourdissant résonna, le sol trembla quelques instants alors que la capsule s'écrasait dans cette rivière artificielle.

Le tremblement passé, tout se calma soudainement alors que l'I.A continuait à donner son message répétitif. Les agents du SSC commencèrent à descendre vers la capsule. Ils firent une formation tout autour afin de pouvoir contenir le danger s'il y en avait.

L'Amiral demanda une arme à l'un des agents à côté de lui avant de sauter les nombreux balcons à travers les barrières. Il atterrit brusquement dans l'eau alors que tous les agents du SSC se tenaient autour, leurs armes pointées vers la capsule. Quelque chose tapait férocement contre la porte de celle-ci.

Kakashi força rapidement un passage afin de se rendre juste devant l'entrée ronde. Il chargea son arme avant de regarder derrière lui.

\- Laissez-moi ouvrir.

Personne ne discuta ses ordres se contentant d'être dix fois plus prudent. L'argenté, l'arme dans ses deux mains, donna plusieurs coups de pieds dessus avant que la porte de métal ne s'effondre dans l'eau. Une toux se fit entendre à l'intérieur et Kakashi s'approcha un peu plus afin de distinguer l'inconnu.

Il aperçut un homme agenouillé dans une tenue entièrement blanche, mais salie par la fumée et sa main tenant ses côtes. Celui-ci se releva difficilement et l'argenté recula tout en pointant son arme sur lui.

L'homme finit par s'agripper par le rebord au-dessus alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Il finit par relever le regard vers ses assaillants qui le fixaient.

Kakashi ouvrit grands les yeux et il finit par baisser son arme sous le choc.

\- Mais tu es... tu es...

L'homme finit par sortir de la capsule, la main toujours sur ses côtes et atterrit à son tour dans l'eau. Il finit par relever le regard vers l'argenté.

\- Sasuke Uchiha...

Son identité révélée, il tomba inconscient sur le sol.


	11. Chapitre 11

I'm back ! Faites péter les reviews ! *booooummm*

Chapitre 12... ╮(─▽─)╭

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

La musique bourdonnait. Des lumières bleues et rouges passaient sur les visages fermés de la foule dansante. Le fil du temps avait été ralenti alors que les corps semblaient se coller de plus en plus contre les autres. L'odeur de la transpiration humaine flottait dans l'air alors que les aliens dansants adoptaient la sueur de l'humanité. Ils étaient nombreux ce soir, cachant le bar au centre de la piste. Au-dessus de la piste ronde, des balcons un peu plus vides, des Asari chuchotant dans l'oreille d'un humain ou bien même d'un Turien alléchant le futur partenaire. Des panneaux lumineux défilaient au-dessus de leur tête.

Eternity.

Naruto avançait calmement dans la pénombre. Chaque bruit de respiration venait faire siffler ses oreilles, et il parvenait presque à entendre les battements de cœur de chaque personne dans cette salle. Parmi tous ces visages fermés, seul le sien était ouvert, éclairé par les lumières rouges et bleues de la salle, elle-même plongée de temps à autre dans le noir. Il avait le regard fermé, mais déterminé, ses cheveux avaient poussé et des mèches blondes cachaient désormais son visage. Il avançait vers quelqu'un. Peut-être croyait-il que Sasuke était là, en train de l'attendre, il n'en était rien. Il avançait vers sa cible.

Elle était là juste en face de lui. Ses yeux vides étaient fixés sur un seul point de la salle, une seule personne qui les retenait en cage. Une Asari au teint turquoise se distinguait du commun des mortels. Un maquillage spécial ornait son visage, de multiples traits blancs étaient dessinés à partir de ses « racines » allant jusqu'à son front, une lèvre supérieure entièrement blanche et uniquement un trait vertical sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un fard à paupières très prononcé faisant probablement ressortir ses yeux lorsqu'elle les ouvrait. Sa tenue montrait la majorité de sa peau et, aussi moulante qu'elle fût, cela s'ajustait parfaitement à son corps.

Soudain, elle disparut.

Le blond se figea. Au milieu de la piste, il ferma les yeux s'abandonnant à son tour à la musique, entamant une danse très lente, peut-être moins sensuelle que ses autres comparses autour de lui.

Des jours, peut-être des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'assassinat de Sasuke. Par ses propres mains. La démission n'avait pas eu de grandes conséquences sur la suite de l'Alliance à part, peut-être, un équipage plus heureux. Il ne le regrettait pas. Aucune justice n'avait été rendue. Naruto avait tenté de retrouver les scientifiques afin de les faire juger ou bien... les tuer par ses propres mains pour leurs malheurs à Sasuke et à lui-même.

Naruto avait fini par y arriver et tenta un procès. Seulement, depuis sa démission, l'ancien commandant avait totalement été discrédité par les avocats des scientifiques, qui se disaient, de l'Alliance. Il était en dépression, fou, avait mené son équipage plus bas que terre à cause d'un seul homme et qu'eux, les scientifiques, n'avaient jamais causé de tort. Les Dévoreurs étaient une catastrophe naturelle, rien de plus, rien de moins. Le blond avait été fou de rage. Il avait quitté de nouveau la Citadelle se réfugiant sur Omega.

Omega était une station spatiale ou plutôt... un astéroïde habité. À l'arrivée, cette station avait une allure de méduse, un champ gravitationnel autour pour éviter des débris spatiaux. Cependant, elle n'était pas seulement ça, c'était une plaque tournante des trafics de drogue, d'armes et d'ézo. Aucun gouvernement civil ou militaire n'y régnait. Seuls les mercenaires dirigeaient tout ce monde corrompu à l'intérieur.

Le mot d'ordre de Naruto avait été « vaincre la corruption par la corruption ». Il avait voulu ne plus décider de rien, mener justice à sa manière et oublier. Il voulait simplement tout oublier. Naruto logeait dans un habitacle minuscule à l'intérieur de la station sans que personne ne sache où il était vraiment. Il avait attiré le regard des gangs en assassinant certains d'entre eux.

« Vaincre la peur du sang par le sang ».

Le sang lui évoquait à chaque fois Sasuke, mais il avait pris goût. C'était sa vengeance personnelle. Cependant, c'était une pensée beaucoup plus arriérée que ça. Il attendait la mort. Le blond avait pensé au suicide, son pistolet sur la tempe, l'hésitation, les pleurs, entendre dans sa tête « un homme ne pleure pas, surtout pas un soldat » et penser qu'il était soldat, il se devait de mourir comme un soldat, dans un combat. Cependant, son instinct de survie reprenait toujours le dessus lorsqu'il était attaqué par les gangs, presque à deux doigts de la mort.

Alors, il tuait. C'était une vengeance, un moyen de se soigner, mais il s'agissait plutôt de sa rédemption.

Son corps se balançait de droite à gauche et il commençait à calculer, à raisonner pour la première fois alors qu'il était sur la piste de danse. Un an. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il était sur Omega.

Il sentit une présence près de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en voyant sa cible en train de danser près de lui cherchant à l'exciter, son genou près de son entrejambe.

\- J'ai vu que tu me regardais, susurra-t-elle près de son oreille.

Alessia Sirva vendait du sable rouge, une drogue forte, à travers la Galaxie. Elle avait la réputation de n'avoir jamais été attrapée malgré la prime sur sa tête. Elle rendait les gens accrocs de toutes les manières, que ce soit par sa drogue ou par son corps déviant certains soldats de leur cause initiale. Cependant, elle visait particulièrement les adolescents, les jeunes à l'Académie. Naruto en avait entendu parler à l'époque, mais jamais il n'y avait touché. C'était un étrange hasard de la voir ainsi sur Omega à découvert. Peu importe le passé qu'elle avait pu avoir ou pour les raisons qu'elle le faisait, c'était une pourriture.

La main de l'homme vint se glisser dans les reins de l'Alien collant son corps bleu contre le sien. Sa bouche vint dans son cou tentant de respirer une odeur, mais elle n'en avait aucune. Elle semblait excitée contre son corps, continuant à se remuer. Elle était droguée.

Lui ne ressentait rien. Une attitude comme s'il devait s'accoupler avec quelqu'un sans avoir un quelconque plaisir. Pourtant, la réaction naturelle dans son pantalon se faisait sentir. La langue de l'Asari vint lécher le cou du blond pour remonter près de sa bouche afin de venir l'embrasser. Naruto recula sa tête par réflexe.

\- Pas de baiser.

Alessia se mit à rire d'un air presque cynique. Son regard était vilain et malicieux. Le blond ne pouvait qu'exprimer du dégoût envers elle. Le doigt bleu vint caresser sa joue avant de descendre sur son torse, puis sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille et vint murmurer :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille autre part ?

Elle continuait son manège. L'ancien commandant aurait pu se laisser aller dans son jeu, coucher avec elle et tenter son coup le lendemain. Sa danse se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle près de son corps, Naruto l'attirait plus près de lui laissant presque l'excitation mener ses gestes. Après tout, il ne restait qu'un homme se laissant aller à ses besoins.

Une lumière rouge passa sur eux. Leurs gestes étaient explicites et ils l'étaient tellement, chacun cherchant par ses mains à tâter le corps de l'autre, qu'il était facile de les voir.

Le blond, cependant, n'oublia pas son principal objectif. Il s'amusait à vrai dire. Intérieurement, il était toujours fidèle à l'homme qu'il avait autrefois aimé. Son poignet toujours équipé de son OmniTech qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son départ de l'Alliance, il alluma celui-ci discrètement. La main de Naruto glissa sur son abdomen jusqu'à remonter vers l'un de ses seins, un but bien précis en tête.

\- Tu me fais envie plus que n'importe qui d'autre, gémit-elle doucement contre le cou de l'humain.

Il se souvint que certaines Asari s'adaptaient au comportement de la race en face d'elle pour tenter de comprendre leur système d'accouplement. Elle simulait parfaitement ou peut-être ressentait-elle du plaisir au fond d'elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Pourtant, Naruto savait une chose.

À partir du moment où le partenaire sentait qu'elle touchait à son système nerveux, il fallait partir. Elles le faisaient pour qu'ils fusionnent et qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un seul être afin de se reproduire et avoir une fille. Le blond le ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Il la voyait parler, peut-être tentant de le convaincre de se laisser faire et qu'il n'aurait aucune obligation. Elle lui disait :

\- Tu es fort. Je veux une fille de ta carrure.

Ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais une Asari n'avait voulu s'accoupler avec lui.

\- Je te donnerais ce que tu voudras après...

Le blond se sentait fusionner avec elle. Petit à petit, il perdit pied, mais pas totalement. Au niveau de son poignet, une grande lame orange apparut et transperça la poitrine de l'Asari. Surprise et le regard douloureux, elle recula légèrement, mais il était trop tard pour elle. Elle regarda l'arme, puis son assassin, la douleur l'empêchant de protester.

\- Je préfère te voir mourir. Comme tous ceux que tu as laissé mourir sous ta drogue.

Alessia tentait de protester, mais le sang coulait abondamment, et personne ne pouvait entendre ses gémissements de souffrance. La lame disparut dans le même silence qu'elle était apparue. Naruto n'attendit pas. Il mit un bras autour de son épaule comme si elle était trop saoule. Il commença à marcher avec elle, à travers la foule pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Des traînées de sang coulaient sur le sol, mais personne ne les remarquait, et même si quelqu'un voyait quelque chose, la mort habitait beaucoup trop ces lieux pour que quelqu'un soit choqué.

Il entendait sa victime suffoquer, mais il ne la regardait plus.

C'était déjà un cadavre.

* * *

La Citadelle n'avait pas changé. Elle était restée telle quelle, figée dans le temps comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Sasuke ne s'y était pas crashé. Comme si Naruto n'avait jamais démissionné et n'était jamais revenu pour tenter un procès. La vie suivait son court et les journalistes avaient bien vite abandonné leur cas à tous les deux pour passer à des choses plus importantes.

Rien ne changeait et tout était stable.

C'était la réflexion que se faisait Kakashi Hatake, les bras adossés contre une rembarre, les mains jointes et l'air pensif vers la ville de la Citadelle, deux branches de cette station flottant dans le ciel. Il soupira un instant avant de se redresser. Il adressa un regard rapide vers sa droite avant de sortir une tablette holographique. Des données sur le « cadavre » de Sasuke défilaient devant ses yeux tandis que d'autres fenêtres plus petites affichaient des données sur Naruto et sur sa localisation.

Depuis tout ce temps, Sasuke était resté dans le coma sans que personne ne puisse savoir réellement ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé inconscient, dans sa capsule de sauvetage écrasée dans l'eau, dans l'urgence, ils l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital pour des soins. La vue de son corps avait été terrifiante aux yeux de tous les médecins l'ayant aperçu. Un corps amaigri, des marques et des cicatrices d'injection, des brûlures d'acide mal soignées et des multiples plaques rouges infectées sur l'intégralité de son corps dû à une allergie. Le plus horrible avait été constaté que sa puce L2, permettant de contrôler ses pouvoirs, avait été arrachée. La plaie était mal ferme et plus infectée que tout le reste de son corps. C'était un homme mort à l'extérieur, mais il respirait encore.

L'amiral Hatake ne savait pas comment il avait survécu à tout ça. Tout avait porté à la conclusion qu'il avait été torturé. Par qui ? Par quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et l'enquête n'avançait pas. De la même manière que le retour de Naruto était difficile.

Le procès de Naruto avait eu lieu très peu de temps après le crash de Sasuke. L'amiral n'avait pas pu être présent afin de lui démontrer qu'il était toujours en vie. Seulement à travers l'Extranet, il avait vu des images de journalistes lui criant qu'il était en vie et qu'il se trouvait à la Citadelle. Le blond avait répondu : « Cessez avec vos spéculations ».

On lui avait donné une vérité et il la refusait.

Kakashi aurait voulu être là, le convaincre du contraire. Malheureusement, les multiples missions spatiales l'en avaient empêché. Les affaires militaires ne s'arrêtaient pas sur deux cas. Pourtant, l'argenté était déterminé à retrouver Naruto. Beaucoup plus que l'Alliance d'ailleurs qui souhaitait son retour à tout prix.

Il avait dû les interroger.

_\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous autant son retour ? demanda l'argenté, incrédule._

_Sur leurs hauts sièges, les dirigeants de l'Alliance s'étaient regardés avant que l'un d'eux ne soupire et déclare d'un ton neutre :_

_\- Disons que... le commandant Uzumaki est spécial._

_Kakashi haussa un sourcil en les observant un par un. Personne ne savait s'ils devaient en dire plus ou non. Il semblait que c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement confidentielle qui n'avait jamais été révélée auparavant. Cependant, l'amiral restait toujours aussi perplexe qu'au départ._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_Ils avaient encore eu une hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de finalement dire la vérité :_

_\- Il a été créé pour devenir un... super soldat, avoua l'un d'eux difficilement._

_\- Vous l'avez créé ? S'indigna l'amiral._

_\- Pas nous, dit un autre. C'est Cerberus. Une organisation prohumaine aux tendances xénophobes, ils l'ont créé pour qu'il puisse défendre les intérêts et éviter le génocide humain, d'après eux. Il a été créé pour devenir une machine à tuer. Nous l'avons sauvé de là pour l'envoyer sur Terre._

_\- Mais il a bien un père et une mère biologique, non ?_

_\- Malheureusement, non. Il a été créé, mais on ne sait pas comment. On a voulu lui trouver un endroit pour vivre, mais il était déjà trop vieux pour être adopté. C'est pour cela qu'il ne souvient pas de ce qui a pu se passer avant les gangs._

_Un autre prit la parole._

_\- Nous l'avons observé tout ce temps. Nous savions qu'il irait vers l'Alliance, car il a été créé pour être soldat. Il a eu ses lacunes, ses erreurs, car il était un prototype et on va dire qu'il est défectueux, mais il reste humain. C'est le meilleur qu'on a depuis des années. Malgré les torts qu'il nous a causés, vous devez le retrouver et lui rappeler qui il est._

_\- Sans jamais révéler son passé, ajouta un autre. Cet être est fragile. Plus fragile que nous ne l'imaginions._

_Ils cessèrent de parler et Kakashi baissa la tête vers le sol, presque dégoûté de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment avaient-ils pu prendre un enfant pour le mettre sur Terre sans famille? Il avait été un objet depuis le début, une sorte de messie qu'ils attendaient avec impatience._

_\- Retrouvez-le. Vous aurez une grande récompense et un droit de retraite._

_\- Je ne veux pas de vos crédits, s'indigna Kakashi. Démerdez-vous, je ne veux rien à avoir avec ça._

_Il avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre la sortie, ne voulant plus avoir affaire avec ce genre de personne. Seulement, il s'était arrêté en se mordillant la lèvre. Il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui brisait le cœur et qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ses recherches sur Naruto... Quelque chose autre que l'attachement. L'amiral s'était retourné, les avait regardés droit dans les yeux et leur dit d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude :_

_\- D'accord, je le ferai à une condition._

_Les dirigeants se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord en silence._

_\- Je ramènerai le commandant, mais vous le laisserez choisir s'il veut revenir dans l'Alliance ou non._

Au premier abord, ils avaient semblé être d'accord, mais il apprit peu de temps après qu'ils avaient entamé des recherches de leur côté également. Dans quel but ? Celui de « forcer » Naruto à revenir en le trouvant avant Kakashi.

Depuis, les jours de repos de l'amiral à la Citadelle se résumaient à des recherches intensives sur Naruto et sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec l'amant de celui-ci. Quelqu'un vint interrompre son fil de pensée, un doigt tapotant doucement son épaule, il redressa la tête et vit Liara, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait bien mûri depuis un an. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire les salutations qu'elle déclara :

\- Amiral. Il s'est réveillé.

* * *

Par moment, son goût pour la mort le terrifiait. Jeter un corps comme ça, malgré ses crimes, avait toujours un effet traumatisant sur sa personne. Naruto essayait d'être un robot sans sentiment, une machine sans but ni loi, mais rien n'y faisait, à cause de son humanité.

Alors, il y avait des journées où il se réfugiait dans sa petite habitation où aucune affaire personnelle n'était déposée, à part une petite tablette holographique. Il prenait quelques fois l'objet, s'allongeait dans son lit de fortune et l'observait. À l'intérieur, il y avait des photos de lui et de Sasuke. Certaines dataient de l'académie, d'autres étaient plus récentes. Naruto apercevait des regards heureux, le sien et celui de son amant qui n'arrivait jamais à sourire franchement sur une photo.

Ça ne le rendait pas malheureux. Il y avait une pure nostalgie, mais une souffrance cachée au fond.

Il n'observait pas ses souvenirs. Il admirait d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait plus désormais. Naruto ne pleurait pas, mais contemplait un passé lointain. Avec ses doigts, il fit agrandir une photo en particulier sur le visage du brun. Le blond se surprit à caresser cet écran comme s'il pouvait sentir à nouveau sa peau sous ses doigts.

Soudain, il fut tiré de sa torpeur. Des aliens et des hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, arrivèrent en trombe dans son habitacle. Le réflexe de Naruto avait été de balancer l'écran plus loin et de prendre son arme. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il fût plaqué contre le mur, un fusil comprimé contre sa gorge.

C'était un Butarien en face de lui, un alien à quatre yeux, au visage allongé et avec un crâne aux multiples crevasses, qui lui adressait la parole :

\- Enfin, on te retrouve, Uzumaki.

Un de ses acolytes avança dans la chambre tandis que quatre autres se tenaient devant l'habitacle. Le partenaire se baissa vers la tablette avant de la ramasser et de regarder les photos. Il se mit à rire en faisant « non » de la tête comme s'il avait entendu une mauvaise blague. Naruto voulait lui mettre la tête dans le sol pour cet affront, mais tous ses mouvements étaient bloqués par le mercenaire.

\- Regarde-moi, Uzumaki.

Le blond obéit. Sa respiration était forte signifiant que la tension et la colère montaient de plus en plus vite en lui.

\- Tu as rendu service à certaines personnes en tuant Alessia hier soir, mais tu ne m'a pas rendu service à moi...

Il se débattit, mais l'alien écrasa un peu plus son arme sur sa gorge et commençait à étouffer le blond qui cherchait de l'air.

\- Tu as foutu un sacré bordel depuis que t'es ici et crois-moi, personne ne te remercie. Un mec de l'Alliance qui se mêle de nos affaires, on n'aime pas ça. J'aurais bien aimé t'exploser la cervelle, mais ça serait trop facile.

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se débattre alors que l'horripilant alien s'approchait de son oreille.

\- Je préfère te voir être torturé sous mes yeux que de te laisser avoir une mort facile.

Le Butarien se mit à rire et recula son visage tout en enlevant l'arme de sa gorge. Naruto ne bougea pas et réussit à respirer de nouveau, une main sur la gorge.

\- Alors, je te propose un marché.

Il pointa son fusil sur lui avec une sorte de sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu arrêtes de te mêler de nos affaires. De tous les gangs, de tous les trafics. Tu arrêtes de faire ta justice à deux balles et tu te fais tout petit. Si tu ne respectes pas ça... On va faire une petite visite à ta « petite famille » sur Terre.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux tout en sachant qu'ils parlaient des gangs, ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Alors qu'eux essayaient de survivre dans ce monde qui ne les aidait pas, les gangs sur Omega tuaient et profitaient de toutes situations pour leur propre besoin personnel.

\- Ah ? Ça te touche ? fit l'alien, visiblement amusé. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, pauvre sous-merde d'humain !

Le Butarien se jeta sur lui et le coinça de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes faibles ! Toujours attachés à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Vous vous prenez pour des grands, mais vous n'êtes rien, vous n'êtes pas forts. Vous êtes faibles et vulnérables. Vous êtes tous des déchets manipulables !

L'alien le laissa, lui adressant un dernier sourire tandis que l'acolyte derrière lui riait. Celui-ci jeta la tablette sur le sol avant de tirer dessus, la détruisant inévitablement. Naruto serrait les dents, les yeux humides et son front transpirant par l'angoisse et la colère qui régnaient en lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers l'objet détruit. La seule chose qui lui restait de son côté.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Alessia était ton dernier meurtre.

Les deux aliens finirent par sortir de la pièce, l'un rieur et l'autre fier d'avoir accompli son plan. La porte claqua laissant désormais un grand vide.

Naruto tremblait de rage et d'impuissance contre le mur sur lequel il était resté. Il n'était plus capable de rien, ni même de mener une justice loyale et équitable. Le blond était encore faible et la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur venait d'être détruite sous ses yeux.

Il tomba sur les genoux.

Faible.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il en avait été informé, Kakashi avait pris la première navette afin de se rendre à l'hôpital. Liara, à ses côtés, n'avait pas dit un mot se contentant d'accourir. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de le voir réveillé. L'Asari ne connaissait pas cet homme à part celui qu'elle avait vu sur Féros. Une personne cruelle et égoïste agissant pour sa propre vengeance. Cependant, si ça pouvait ramener l'ancien Commandant, elle s'investirait coûte que coûte comme le faisait l'Amiral.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, une grande baie vitrée montrant l'intégralité de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Le brun était effectivement réveillé et étrangement calme. Il ne bougeait pas regardant des navettes défiler à travers le décor qui se dressait à sa fenêtre. Ses mains étaient jointes, mais il les tripotait nerveusement.

Sasuke était moins maigre, notamment grâce aux perfusions qui l'avaient maintenu en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses muscles n'avaient pas entièrement fondu, mais il avait perdu une assez de masse musculaire pour qu'on puisse voir ses os.

\- Vous allez lui dire ? interrogea Liara.

Kakashi lui lança un regard, un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Féros et son cadavre, continua-t-elle

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

Un médecin, de race Galarienne, arriva près de sa chambre apercevant les deux visiteurs près de la porte. L'amiral et la soldate le saluèrent d'un unique hochement de tête et le docteur fit de même.

\- Vous voulez le voir ? demanda-t-il.

Le Galarien tourna la tête vers son patient ainsi que les deux visiteurs. Sasuke sentit les regards sur lui et tourna son regard fatigué vers eux sans broncher. Il les ignora et retourna dans sa contemplation. Kakashi s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais l'alien posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Ne le perturbez pas. Il n'a plus sa puce L2. Ses pouvoirs seront incontrôlables s'ils se déclenchent à cause d'une émotion trop vive. Nous ne pouvons pas lui en intégrer une nouvelle pour le moment, il est encore blessé physiquement et encore plus psychologiquement. De plus, ça pourrait le tuer.

L'amiral abaissa la poignée, mais il hésitait à rentrer et se demandait si c'était le bon moment de lui rendre visite.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant sa captivité, mais ça a été affreux. Ils l'ont épuisé moralement et ils ont aspiré quelque chose en lui... On ne sait pas. Il s'est réveillé dans un calme extraordinaire et n'a rien demandé. Il savait parfaitement où il était. Ce silence n'est pas bon signe, Amiral. Faites attention.

Kakashi n'hésita plus et rentra dans la chambre doucement comme s'il avait peur de briser le calme qui abritait Sasuke. Celui-ci ne bougea pas sachant parfaitement qui venait de rentrer. La porte se ferma derrière lui. L'Amiral ne bougea pas de l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, il l'observait en appréhendant un revirement de situation. Inquiet à propos de ce que lui avait dit le docteur, il n'osait pas dire un mot. Kakashi se contenta d'un unique « Bonjour, Sasuke. » avant de se taire à nouveau.

\- Où est-il ? demanda la voix rauque du brun.

L'Amiral connaissait le pourquoi de cette question : ce n'était pas lui qu'il attendait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aperçut les cicatrices d'injection sur ses bras. Elles étaient irréelles comme des gouttes d'acide qui avaient coulé sur ses bras.

\- Où est-il ?

Cette fois-ci la voix était plus tremblante. L'argenté releva le regard vers lui, mais celui-ci ne le regardait toujours pas. Sasuke semblait un peu plus agité que précédemment.

\- Il n'est pas là, répondit Kakashi d'un ton neutre.

L'Amiral s'avança afin de prendre un tabouret non loin de lui. Il le glissa lentement sur le sol sans faire de bruit et se posta devant le lit. Il s'affaissa en plaçant ses bras sur ses cuisses.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en votre absence, continua-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et trembla pendant une demi-seconde. Kakashi pensa qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de parler de l'affaire Naruto tant que le brun ne demandait rien sur le pourquoi et le comment il était parti.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Non. Il est parti d'ici.

\- Quel fils de pute.

Kakashi fut surpris par cette soudaine colère de sa part. Cependant, la peur qu'il fasse exploser la chambre surpassait bien vite le premier sentiment qu'il avait ressenti. L'Amiral se redressa, tendu par la situation.

\- Il a des raisons et… Bon sang, Uchiha, que s'est-il passé ?

Sasuke tourna son regard fatigué vers lui, les sourcils froncés, les yeux humides par la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! DITES-LE-MOI.

L'Amiral ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais, sans doute, la torture et Naruto avaient un rapport avec ça. Tout restait flou, mais des choses terribles s'étaient tramées et sans doute à cause de ces scientifiques que le blond avait tentés de combattre. Le fait que le commandant ne soit pas présent à son chevet n'arrangeait rien.

Kakashi restait sur ses positions de départ : Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à entendre la vérité.

\- Calmez-vous. Cela ne sert à rien. Vous avez disparu depuis presque deux ans et il y a des choses qui restent floues autant pour moi que pour vous.

Il prit une pause.

\- Il est introuvable, conclut-il.

Le brun semblait ne pas l'avoir écouté, son esprit s'étant absenté quelques instants. Il marmonna quelque chose sans que Kakashi ne puisse en comprendre le sens. L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir, il aperçut le docteur et Liara assistant à toute la scène avant de revenir vers son principal intéressé.

\- Introuvable, hein ?

Le brun se mit à rire un instant avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de donner un coup de poing dans un des appareils à côté de lui. Une masse bleutée commençait à se condenser autour de lui. L'argenté craignait le pire. Il ne connaissait rien à la situation qui s'était déroulée pour le couple et ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, lui qui avait toujours été célibataire.

\- Ce n'est qu'un lâche, cracha Sasuke presque en hurlant.

Le docteur entra subitement dans la chambre afin de prévenir l'Amiral qu'il fallait sortir. « Il risque de tout faire exploser. », avait-il dit. Kakashi se précipita presque hors de la chambre. Une ruée de médecins, humains et aliens, se précipita dans la chambre pour le maintenir en place. La masse, autour de lui, se faisait de plus en plus sombre et bleue. Il hurlait de le lâcher.

\- Il fallait le prévenir, commenta Liara à ses côtés, légèrement en colère.

\- Il n'est pas encore prêt.

L'Asari se tourna vers lui, prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- La Galaxie entière est au courant pour eux deux et LUI ne le sait pas, cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Son compagnon n'est pas à ses côtés et il ne connaît pas les raisons pour lesquelles il est parti. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui dire ce que vous avez dit si ce n'est pas pour dire toute la vérité.

Kakashi, à son tour, se mit en colère en la regardant presque froidement.

\- Soldate, je fais mon boulot, faites le vôtre.

\- Je le ferais ! Mais, ici, aucun de nous deux ne fait son boulot. C'est un devoir qu'on se doit de faire pour ceux qui sont morts et rétablir la vérité !

\- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Est-ce que je dois me répéter ?

Liara ouvrit la bouche, mais, au risque de se prendre les foudres de son supérieur, elle tourna les talons et partit rapidement de l'hôpital, ne se gênant pas de bousculer certains infirmiers sur son passage. Kakashi comprenait sa colère autant que sa propre réflexion qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il observa de nouveau la chambre où les médecins tentaient de lui injecter un calmant.

\- PAS ENCORE, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE.

C'était les mots de Sasuke, la voix enrouée par la peur. Il se débattait tout ce qu'il pouvait et la masse bleue se faisait de plus en plus dense, prête à exploser.

Terrorisé par des aiguilles.

L'Amiral ne pouvait plus laisser passer ça. Il suivit rapidement les traces de Liara, les dernières supplications du brun se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines.

* * *

\- Monsieur.

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Une voix robotique de femme venait de résonner dans son appartement gigantesque et luxueux. Une navette passa près de sa fenêtre et le bruit de l'engin fut tellement bruyant qu'il fronça des sourcils.

Il constata rapidement qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau, des hologrammes et des tablettes holographiques régnaient un peu partout. Torse nu, il avait une fine trace rouge du bureau à force de s'être appuyé dessus. L'argenté soupira en frottant sa peau. Il regarde son intelligence virtuelle qui venait de le réveiller.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai trouvé une trace.

L'Amiral prit un paquet de cigarettes non loin de lui et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise avant d'en allumer une. Il s'étira légèrement avant de se prononcer :

\- Dis-moi.

\- Il a pris un pseudonyme sous le nom de « Kyuubi » signifiant du japonais « Neuf queues » sur Omega. Plusieurs crimes ont été commis de sa part sur cette station…

\- Évidemment, personne n'en a entendu parler puisque tout se passe sur Omega, soupira-t-il.

\- Effectivement, et la célébrité du commandant Naruto Uzumaki n'a pas pu cacher sa véritable identité au sein de ce système. Toutefois, il crée un certain grabuge auprès de certains mercenaires et criminels, mais aucune rumeur ne s'est propagée jusqu'à la Citadelle. De ce fait, depuis tout ce temps, il a réussi à être caché.

\- Tu n'as pas fait que trouver une trace ! Tu l'as trouvé !

\- Effectivement, affirma-t-elle. J'ai eu ces données en piratant les données du SSC qui viennent d'enfermer un mercenaire. J'ai pu les obtenir en même temps qu'eux et je vous ai prévenu le plus rapidement possible. Ce mercenaire souhaite la mort du Commandant et s'est rendu à la Citadelle afin d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Kakashi fut pris d'une réflexion. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Omega était l'endroit parfait pour ceux qui voulaient se cacher et faire ce que bon lui semblait. Cependant, il avait plus penché, pendant plusieurs mois, qu'il était mort de n'importe quoi. Pour lui, il allait retrouver un corps et non une personne en bonne santé.

\- Donne-moi tout ce qu'il a pu commettre. Si l'Alliance venait à l'apprendre... fit-il en faisant un geste rapide dans le vide.

\- Je suis désolée. Il est impossible de répondre à votre demande. Les crimes perpétués dans ce système ne sont pas classés.

L'argenté jeta un regard vers l'I.V. qui possédait l'apparence d'une humaine sous une apparence holographique rouge.

\- Merci I.V.

Aussitôt dit, elle s'était éteinte d'elle-même. Kakashi se leva de sa chaise en aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette et il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre dressant le tableau futuriste de la Citadelle.

À l'intérieur, tout était parfaitement calme, malgré quelques navettes passant de temps en temps, c'était le silence. Il resta un moment ainsi à observer le paysage tout en repensant aux mots de Liara. Par moment, il tirait une bouffée de sa cigarette et d'autres, il se mordait le pouce comme si c'était nerveux.

La cigarette finit par se consumer d'elle-même.

Il fallait désormais agir.

* * *

\- C'était un clone.

Kakashi débarqua dans la chambre de Sasuke, quelques jours plus tard afin de laisser passer la pilule, en prononçant ces mots. Le brun tourna son regard vers lui, intrigué de le revoir après le comportement qu'il avait eu auprès de lui. Il eut un instant le regard honteux, mais cela se remplaça bien vite par la curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Les scientifiques vous ont fait quelque chose, mais pas qu'à vous. Il est temps de vous expliquer.

L'Uchiha se releva doucement laissant tomber une longue mèche sur l'un de ses yeux. Son visage était aussi dur qu'avant, mais prêt à entendre ce qu'il devait entendre.

\- Je ne vous sentais pas capable de supporter ce que vous allez entendre la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, expliqua l'Amiral. Il faut vous le dire. Le commandant Uzumaki était en mission, il s'est avéré que vous avez été impliqué dedans, huit mois après votre disparition. Il vous a cherché pendant très longtemps, sans jamais vous retrouver. Il savait que vous étiez en vie sans savoir comment, mais il le savait au plus profond de lui-même. Les scientifiques ont créé un clone de vous. Pour le tuer, lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas bronché et avait écouté calmement. Au fond de lui-même, il essayait d'avaler autant d'informations avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- Il vous a tué à ses yeux. Il ne sait rien, car il s'est enfui.

Le brun regarde l'Amiral dans le blanc de ses yeux pour y chercher un mensonge. De l'avis de Kakashi, sa méfiance envers son propre camp était étrange. Cependant, l'Amiral n'avait pas menti, il avait juste omis certains détails… Il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Sasuke baissa les yeux comme peiné par la situation. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il portait un poids lourd sur celles-ci. Une profonde tristesse émanait de plus en plus dans la pièce.

\- Sasuke…

Le brun releva le regard.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous nommer comme ça ?

Il se redressa légèrement avant de hocher la tête doucement, le regard perdu.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé...

La réponse fut négative de sa part. D'un seul coup, il avait l'air de ne pas se sentir bien. Une main dans sa nuque, à se gratter frénétiquement la peau sans qu'aucune réponse orale ne puisse sortir de sa gorge. L'angoisse se lisait sur son visage, malgré les tentatives pour le cacher. Sasuke se calma de lui-même en respirant calmement comme s'il cherchait à être méthodique dans ce qu'il faisait.

Il prit son temps, puis les yeux noirs se dirigèrent à nouveau vers lui.

\- Je vous dirais ce que vous voudrez… Je vous demande juste…

Le brun tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre, le faux soleil de la Citadelle se couchant petit à petit.

\- Retrouvez-le, Amiral.


End file.
